Jettisonsoul
by Youni
Summary: La prison est un endroit sordide, c'est pourquoi ceci n'aura rien de joyeux. Préparez-vous et savourez ! Mark Calaway le fait bien lui Warning : Rape/viol, meurtre etc... Crossover Wrestling/Batman Perso : Jim Gordon, Mark Calaway, Phil Brooks etc... Chapitre 15 en ligne ! Peut être lu comme une fiction originale !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. **

**Ceci est une fic UA comme vous le remarquerez assez vite. C'est une fic tiré de mes rêves farfelus mais tellement jouissif xD Les caractères les plus présent viennent du monde du catch (l) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il y avait déjà plusieurs décennies, on avait construit une prison dans un petit village éloigné, pour qu'en cas d'évasions les détraqués qui y vivaient, ne puissent pas faire ce que bon leurs semblaient et ainsi qu'il n'y ait pas de grosses pertes au niveau des citoyens innocents. Mais de toute façon, les remparts étaient bien trop hauts et impénétrables pour que quelqu'un ait un jour pensé à s'y évader. Les barbelés électrifiés en avait dissuadé plus d'un.

Et puis, devant la prison, il y avait cet homme qui restait planté là, attendant que les hommes autours de lui commencent à bouger. Il observait les hauts murs de la prison en attendant, plus ou moins impressionné.

C'était un homme au cheveux brun, un peu ébouriffé. Il n'était pas bien grand, n'atteignant même pas les 1m80. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un certain charme avec ses yeux d'un bleu clair perçant. Et aujourd'hui, celui ci était transféré dans cette prison, la prison Jettisonsoul comme on la nommait dans le coin.

Cet homme, on l'appelait Jim Gordon..et il fallait avouer qu'il s'amusait assez de se voir aller ici et là. C'était déjà le troisième prison qu'il visitait, les deux précédentes ayant déjà trop de détenus à s'occuper pour pouvoir se permettre d'en accueillir un nouveau. L'homme s'amusait de voir qu'il y avait autant de tueurs dans le pays, à croire que c'était dans les gènes, répétait-il en riant.

Lui n'était pas un tueur psychopathe, il le savait, et il l'avait affirmé durant son procès qui avait eut lieu quelques semaines auparavant.

Jim Gordon n'était qu'un arnaqueur, il escroquait tout et n'importe quoi et cela dans n'importe quel domaine. Ça allait du ménager avec une petite vieille, à l'hôtellerie avec une grande entreprise. Il se fichait de qui ou de quoi du moment qu'il en profitait et que les gens continuaient de croire ses mensonges.

Jim aimait ce «boulot», il gagnait rapidement beaucoup d'argent et sans beaucoup d'efforts, le problème c'est que parfois, il fallait faire attention à qui étaient ses clients et cela Jim l'avait oublié, rien qu'une fois, mais qui lui fut fatal. Il n'avait pas pensé que les mafieux qu'il escroquait de quelques millions allaient venir se venger, mais alors pas du tout.

Ils avaient débarqué en plein après midi, défonçant la porte d'entrée, alors que Jim était en pleine dispute avec sa femme qu'il accusait d'avoir encore pioché dans son compte bancaire. Mais ce n'était pas très grave puisque sa femme mourut quelques instants plus tard, d'une balle dans l'estomac. Jim en avait presque été heureux sur le coup, après tout, il n'aimait pas sa femme, il couchait même régulièrement avec ses maîtresses. Tout ce que sa femme avait eut de bien lors de leur mariage c'était un beau visage et de l'argent, rien de plus. Ces derniers temps, elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs servit à rien, alors autant qu'elle disparaisse.

Malheureusement, tuer sa femme, n'avait pas suffit aux mafieux, pour une raison qui échappait à Jim, ils avaient aussi voulu le buter. Sauf que Jim n'était pas encore prêt à mourir, alors il avait couru s'enfermer aussi vite qu'il avait pu dans la salle de bain.

Paniqué par les coups sur la porte et par la balle qui fut tiré à l'aveuglette et qui avait frôlé son oreille, Jim s'était empressé d'agir. Il avait attrapé tous les produits cosmétiques qu'il avait eut sous la main et les avait vidé sur le sol... déodorants, savons, shampoings, gel douche, crème hydratante, tout y passa sans exception. Jim s'était simplement dit que tout ceci était chimique et qu'il suffisait d'enflammer un peu le tout. Ce qu'il avait fait, évidemment.

Il avait rapidement prit son briquet et l'avait allumé alors qu'il le jetait sur tous les liquides mélangés, tandis qu'il sautait pratiquement en même temps par la fenêtre, manquant de se casser un membre dans sa chute.

Il avait ensuite cru entendre un cri surpris dans la maison mais il ne s'en était pas occupé, et s'était enfuit le plus vite possible, abandonnant le cadavre de sa femme dans la maison qui brûlait et d'où les mafieux avaient tenté de s'enfuir sous la panique.

Le problème étant que même si Jim avait pu s'enfuir, et qu'il avait survécu à ces hommes, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se ferait prendre par les flics qui avaient été attiré par la fumée qui se dégageait de la maison, ni qu'il serait inculpé pour incendie meurtrier et pour le meurtre de sa femme dont il était pourtant innocent et encore moins qu'il irait en prison quelques semaines plus tard.

Enfin, même s'il allait en prison, il aimait penser qu'il était tout de même un homme bon et que c'était une erreur de justice, il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout ! ..ou presque.

On l'entraîna dans la prison, ce qui ne ravit pas vraiment Jim, se sentant encore plus en danger ici que dehors avec ses poursuivants.

L'aspect lugubre de son nouveau "logement" lui déplût, et il grogna légèrement quand on lui remit ses nouveaux vêtements.

"C'est quoi ça ? C'est laid, je ne vais pas mettre ça !" S'écria Jim en observant la veste et le pantalon orange qui était bien trop voyant à son goût.

"Tu mets ce qu'on te donne, Gordon, sinon tu te balade à poil ici et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que tous tes nouveaux petits camarades te vois comme ça, n'est ce pas ?" Répondit le gardien en chef avec un petit sourire.

Le plus petit grogna et envoya un regard noir en guise de réponse, se voyant forcé d'enfiler cet immonde uniforme.

"Bien, on va te mettre avec un autre mec, vous partagerez la même cellule, il y a des douches communes si tu veux."

"...on se croirait en maison de correction..."

"Sauf que tu vois ici, c'est bien pire ..et estime toi heureux qu'on t'ai pas encore donné deux, trois coups de pompes en guise de bienvenue, alors te plains pas."

"Comme c'est aimable ..il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?"

"A 19h tu dois être bien gentiment dans ta cellule et l'appel se fait à 9h du matin, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à être levé, si tu ne veux pas une jolie rouste que je me ferais un plaisir de te donner, compris ?"

"Ouais, sauf que vous avez l'air de ne pas m'aimer et je ne sais pas pourquoi..."

"J'aime pas les tarés."

Jim se reteint de sourire et sans un mot de plus, il se rendit dans sa cellule, en essayant d'éviter les regards insistants de quelques détenus assit près de là. Il entra dans sa cellule et y trouva un joyeux luron qui était déjà confortablement installé sur le lit du bas. Celui ci semblait dormir. Gordon s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui lui semblait plutôt blond dans l'ombre, puis il posa enfin ses affaires sur le lit du haut, avant de sentir une vive douleur dans sa jambe gauche. Il se recula violemment et vu avec incompréhension que l'inconnu venait de lui mordre la jambe.

"Mais..mais ça va pas ?"

"T'approche pas du sanctuaire, sale voleur !"

Jim le regarda bizarrement. "Hein ?" demanda t-il avec toute son élégance. "D'où on est dans un sanctuaire ? Je suis juste ton camarade de cellule, espèce de taré !"

L'autre sembla se calmer légèrement. "Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas un voleur alors ?"

"Non, je n'en suis pas un...et je ne vois pas qu'est ce qu'il y a à voler ici.."

"Mon âme !" S'écria l'autre.

Okay, il est complètement malade celui là, pensa Jim, se disant finalement que c'était bien normal vu dans quel endroit il était, il était facile de perdre la tête, mais quand même..des cas comme ça, il pensait ne pas tomber dessus...

"Bon, tu t'appelle comment ?" demanda Jim en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa jambe.

"Toi d'abord !" Répondit l'autre avec joie, comme si cela était un jeu.

"...Jim Gordon ...tu peux me donner ton nom maintenant ?"

"Je sais pas !"

"Quoi tu sais pas ?" demanda Gordon incrédule.

"Je ne sais pas mon nom !" Fit-il avec un grand sourire de gamin de cinq ans.

Sur le coup, le brun voulu le frapper, pensant qu'il se moquait royalement de lui, mais il se rappela le délire de l'homme avec son sanctuaire et se dit que finalement il était juste fou...un fou dans une prison, ils n'avaient donc pas pensé à le transférer dans un asile ?

Un peu agacé par cette rencontre peu habituel et particulièrement par la douleur dans sa jambe, Jim Gordon partit à la recherche des douches, abandonnant totalement son nouveau colocataire aux prises de ses délires étranges.

Il dû demander à un des gardiens le chemin des douches qui lui rappela qu'il devait être dans sa cellule à 19h ...il était à peine 17h30, il n'allait pas mettre deux heures pour se laver tout de même !

Il entra dans les douches et se déshabilla lentement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Jim alla rapidement se réfugier sous le jet d'eau brûlant qui détendit ses muscles, lui faisant pousser un petit soupir de plaisir. Cependant, dans son moment de détente, il n'avait pas fait attention qu'à son tour une autre personne venait de rentrer dans les douches.

* * *

Mark Calaway n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait facilement dompter, pourtant dans la majorité de sa vie, il avait été aimable, serviable et il avait surtout été un séducteur hors pair, enchainant les liaisons avec autant d'hommes que de femmes. Mais Mark avait un problème, un sérieux problème. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le contrarie ou pire, qu'on se refuse à lui. Dès le moment où une personne avait l'inconscience de faire l'une de ces deux choses, Mark perdait son sourire séduisant et ses traits aimables, en fait, il perdait totalement la tête..

C'est cela qui l'avait envoyé ici. Après un accès de rage, il avait massacré un jeune homme dans une chambre d'hôtel sous prétexte que celui ci ne voulait pas d'un deuxième round, vexé Mark l'avait étranglé jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance, puis semblant s'amuser, il l'avait éventré avec une lame de rasoir.

De par sa taille Mark était déjà bien imposant, mais avec une arme dans la main, il était carrément flippant avait constaté les policiers qui étaient arrivés sur le lieu du crime.

On l'avait donc jugé comme meurtrier, ça n'avait pas vraiment plut à Mark qui se considérait seulement comme étant un homme qui se laissait parfois aller et d'ailleurs, il trouvait ça parfaitement normal, alors qu'on puisse lui coller une telle étiquette lui semblait dégradant.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il irait dans une prison, il avait d'abord protesté, trouvant ça honteux pour un homme comme lui, après tout, il n'avait rien fait de si terrible. Mais il avait finalement accepté quand son avocat lui avait dit qu'il pourrait davantage "se laisser aller", enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment eut le choix de toute façon...

Mais il se plaisait bien en prison. Les autres mecs ne lui cherchaient pas de noises à cause de sa carrure forte, et il vivait tranquillement. Il avait trouvé ça un peu bizarre au début de vivre ici, mais finalement il s'y était habitué et il en profitait même...après tout, un mec frêle n'irait pas se plaindre à un gardien s'il lui piquait son dessert, alors que dans un restaurant ça aurait fait scandale. Le seul vrai problème ici, c'était le sexe.

En prison, on y a jamais le droit sauf que comme tout le monde le sait, les détenus arrivent toujours à détourner cette règle..et toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Calaway ne faisait pas exception, il baisait quand ça lui plaisait, dans les douches, comme dans sa cellule, il s'en foutait de l'endroit, le problème c'était avec qui il baisait. Les mecs d'ici étaient soit malades, soit ils faisaient partit d'un gang. Et Mark ne voulait pas attraper une saloperie, il espérait sortir d'ici en bonne santé, alors il était encore moins conseillé de s'attaquer à un mec de gang. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se voir perdre un membre...pas qu'il avait peur d'eux, c'est juste qu'il préférait rester prudent dans un lieu comme celui ci. Alors il lui arrivait de baiser avec des mecs à moitié tarés, qui avaient perdu la tête ici...ou même avant d'arriver en taule.

Les tarés c'est marrant au début, mais on s'en lasse bien vite, particulièrement quand ceux-ci marmonnent des choses incompréhensibles en pleine acte ou qu'ils se mettent à hurler le nom de Dieu sans aucune raison..Mark était alors obligé de les assommer ou de les étouffer à moitié..

Il soupira en allant vers les douches, se demandant si un jour il y aurait quelqu'un d'un peu plus normal qui viendrait ici et qu'il pourrait baiser sans problème et qui surtout n'aurait pas de maladies à lui refiler...

Il entra dans les douches et vit le dos d'une personne qui ne lui semblait pas familier. Intrigué, il se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, tout en enlevant ses vêtements en même temps.

Ce n'est tout de même pas un gardien qui vient prendre sa douche ici, sinon il est suicidaire, pensa t-il, mais en le regardant d'un peu plus près, il lui semblait que l'homme était bien trop petit pour être gardien mais il avait de jolies petites fesses...ça fit sourire Mark. Et sa curiosité monta en flèche quand il entendit le plus petit lâcher un gémissement de bien être..si c'était un nouveau, Mark allait s'y intéresser.

* * *

Jim se détourna après un moment en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il vit un homme vraiment grand, le dépassant de deux bonnes têtes, Jim fut assez impressionné mais n'en montra rien, se détournant rapidement, en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Mark en fut d'ailleurs assez vexé. Un nouveau qui l'ignorait ! On aura tout vu !

Il se rapprocha et se mit derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de toucher son dos, sachant bien que Jim s'en était rendu compte au vu du frisson qui le parcourra.

"Dis moi, tu es nouveau ici, n'est ce pas ?" demanda t-il sur un ton séduisant.

"Oui, je viens d'arriver." répondit Jim sans hésitation, malgré son sentiment de gêne.

"Comment tu t'appelle, mon petit ?"

Jim grimaça en entendant le surnom, mais répondit néanmoins à contre cœur.

"Jim Gordon."

"Mhh il faut que tu sache, Jimmy qu.."

Mais le plus petit le coupa soudainement.

"C'est Jim."

"Je préfère t'appeler Jimmy.."

Il sourit en voyant ses muscles se tendre, sûrement que le dit Jimmy n'aimait pas son nouveau petit surnom.

"Et je peux savoir comment tu t'appelle toi ?" Grogna t-il.

"Appelle moi Mark." Susurra t-il à son oreille. Il dut retenir un petit ricanement en voyant Gordon se crisper encore un peu plus par la proximité.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Moi ? Juste faire connaissance.." dit-il en passant ses bras autour de Jim, posant ses mains sur son torse.

"Qu..qu'est ce que.."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jimmy, je vais être très gentil !"

Mais cela ne persuada pas Jim et lorsque celui ci sentit une des mains de Mark dériver sur ses fesses, il se dégagea violemment, plus ou moins choqué.

"Mais..mais t'es fou !" s'écria t-il

"Eh bien, vu que la majorité de la population l'affirme, et que nous sommes dans une prison, la logique voudrait que je réponde oui !"

"Je...ne me touche pas ! Et recule !" ordonna t-il.

"Tu veux un petit thé aussi, tant qu'à faire ?" Se moqua t-il.

"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu viens de me peloter le cul, tu croyais que j'allais dire quoi «Oh ouiii ! Continue !» ? Faut pas déconner !"

"Mhh oui, refais le que je te saute dessus, Jimmy !" fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Abasourdi, Jim recula contre la paroi de la douche, ne s'étant pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de réaction.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux vraiment à la fin ?"

"Te baiser."

"Mais..." Jim s'était attendu à une telle réponse, mais le fait qu'il le dise vraiment était assez embarrassant. "...j'aime les femmes !"

"On va changer ça, alors !" Fit Mark en souriant.

"Je ne veux pas ! Je ne ferais jamais ça avec un homme !"

"Ecoute moi bien, Jimmy." Dit-il sur un ton plus du tout aimable. "C'est bien beau de vouloir se taper des femmes, mais tu vois ici, t'as que des hommes et tu seras bien obligé à un moment ou à un autre de te faire un homme ou de te faire baiser, dans ton cas, tu vas plutôt te faire baiser, tu comprends ?"

"Mais on est dans une prison, pas dans une maison close !"

"Et alors ? Tu crois que les envies des hommes changent selon l'endroit, Jimmy ?" ricana t-il en mettant une main à côté de la tête de celui ci.

"Non mais, je ne pensais pas tomber tout de suite sur un violeur !" répliqua t-il d'un ton sec.

"..je ne suis pas un violeur, Jimmy, fait attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve." fit-il sur un ton menaçant.

"Dégage, putain !" fit soudainement Gordon, en repoussant violemment l'homme devant lui, qui surprit par son audace se laissa faire, tandis que Jim attrapa ses vêtements au vol et s'enfuie rapidement des douches, angoissé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il arriva dans sa cellule à 18h10, du fait que Mark l'avait retardé. Son compagnon de chambre était une fois encore en train de délirer, le remarquant à peine en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

"Hey euh...toi.." commença Jim, ne sachant toujours pas le nom de l'autre homme. "Tu connais bien les gens ici ?"

"Moi ? Bien sûr !" fit l'autre en relevant la tête. "Je connais touuuuuut le monde ! Ca fait trois ans que je suis ici ! Mais celui que je connais le mieux c'est Levesque et.."

"Levesque ?" demanda Jim avant que l'autre ne commence un monologue.

"Bah oui, le gardien qui t'a amené !"

"Ah oui, le grand blond là, il est gardien en chef, je crois...comment ça se fait que tu le connaisse aussi bien ?"

"Il me tapait souvent quand je suis arrivé ici !"dit-il en souriant.

Jim fut silencieux pendant de longues secondes, le regardant étrangement.

"Ouais, bon...si tu connais aussi bien tout le monde, alors le mec qui s'appelle Mark doit te dire quelque chose.."

"Oui, bien sûr ! Il a essayé de me voler mon âme lui aussi ! Mais il a pas réussit !"

"Il a pas réussit ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Dieu m'est venue en aide bien sûr !"

"Oui..c'est évident..."

"Mais il a prit l'âme de Hickenbottom !"

"C'est qui Hickenbottom ?"

"Bah le mec qui était dans la même cellule que lui, évidemment !"

Jim roula des yeux, tout cela ne lui semblait pas si évident que ça. "Et il ressemble à quoi ce Hickenbottom ?"

"A un zombie !"

"Hein ?"

"Bah oui, il était tout blanc ses derniers temps, sauf que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il ne bougeait pas. Les zombies ça bougent normalement, non ?" Fit l'homme avec une petite moue.

"Okay...il est mort quoi.."

"Mais non ! Il s'est juste zombifié !"

"Si tu veux...qui est avec Mark maintenant ?"

"Personne ! Il est tout seul parce que personne n'avait vraiment envie de changer de cellule, c'est trop fatiguant !"

"Il doit être sacrément frustré alors..."

"Frustré de quoi ? De ne pas voler nos âmes ?" Fit-il outré.

"Oui, en quelque sorte.." répondit Jim ne sachant pas très bien qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par "âme".

"Mais pourquoi tu me parle de Mark ?"

"Je l'ai rencontré dans les douches tout à l'heure..."

"Haaan ! Il t'a volé ton âme alors ?" fit-il en se reculant, craintif.

"Non, je ne crois pas.."

"Tu ne crois pas ? Il t'a peut-être volé ton âme et tu t'en fous ! Tu t'en fous !" s'écria t-il. soudainement, tel un hystérique.

"Mais non...calme toi !"

"Tu t'en fous ! Je vais être contaminé ! Je vais perdre mon âme aussi ! Vas t-en !"

"Mais t'es taré, ferme là !"

"Gardiens !" hurla finalement le blond.

"Qu'est ce qu..." mais il ne put finir sa phrase, en voyant des gardiens déboulés aussitôt que l'autre malade avait hurlé. Ils étaient muni de matraques ce qui fit directement reculer Jim.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda Levesque, le gardien en chef qui avait amené Jim ici, il y a quelques heures.

"Il m'a agressé !" accusa l'homme, sous le regard effaré de Gordon.

"Quoi ? C'est faux !"

"Rien à battre de qui a raison ou qui a tort, Gordon tu dégage !"

"Quoi ? Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas le croire ! Il est fou !"  
"Comme toi." répliqua froidement le gardien.

Jim ne sut pas quoi répliquer, trop surprit par l'accusation. Il n'était pas fou..n'est ce pas ?

"Le problème Gordon .." Continua Levesque "C'est que je n'aime pas tellement que tu fasse exprès de provoquer une bagarre comme par hasard au moment de rentrer tranquillement dans vos cellules, mais alors vraiment pas.."  
"Je..je n'ai rien provoqué du tout !" s'écria Jim.  
"Je ne te crois pas, tu vois...tu es nouveau et tu veux te rebeller, c'est normal mais t'es pas le premier à avoir essayer, tu seras sûrement pas le dernier, sauf que si tu continue, tu vas être sérieusement puni, tu comprends ?"  
"Ouais je comprends.."  
"C'est bien, alors la prochaine fois, ne t'étonne pas si tu prends des coups, au lieu que je vienne te faire la moral."

Jim ne répondit pas et se laissa entrainer par Levesque, devant tous les autres détenus qui avaient été attiré par le chahut. L'arnaqueur eut la désagréable impression d'être étudié comme un animal en cage, particulièrement en voyant les messes basses des prisonniers ou les sourires appréciateurs. Jim suspectait d'ailleurs Levesque de faire exprès de le traîner aussi lentement pour que tout le monde puisse les voir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une cellule qui n'était malheureusement pas vide.

"Hey Calaway ! Un nouveau colocataire pour toi !"

Mark se redressa légèrement sur son lit en entendant son nom, les regardant un peu intrigué. Alors que Jim quant à lui, le regarda avec de gros yeux.

"Pourquoi je devrais me mettre avec lui ?" demanda t-il avec empressement.  
"Tu es un élément perturbateur, mais je suis sûr que Calaway saura te calmer, d'ailleurs il pourra t'aider à t'intégrer, n'est ce pas ?" fit-il en direction de Mark.  
"Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir." Répondit celui ci avec un petit sourire malsain sur le visage quand il eut reconnu Jim.

Peu rassuré, Gordon rentra dans la cellule, poussé par le gardien en chef qui semblait prendre plaisir à voir le plus petit dans cette situation.

"J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien !" Ricana l'homme avant de les laisser seul.  
Il eut un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel Jim alla s'installer sur le lit du haut.  
"Alors Jimmy, comme ça on est un élément perturbateur ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi .." fit le tueur en souriant.  
"...je suis quelqu'un de très étonnant en fait."  
"Je veux bien te croire .." il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jim qui s'était assit sur le lit pour le regarder.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"  
"Je continue ce qu'on a pas fini dans les douches..tu te rappelles ?"

"Ouais..mais je veux pas."

"Ça te feras du bien, Jimmy.."

"Je me sens déjà bien, j'ai pas besoin de toi !" dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour s'allonger sur son lit.

Mark sourit devant son insolence. "Je t'aime bien toi !" dit-il en donnant une tape sur le postérieur de Jim tout en riant. Il s'installa ensuite sur son lit avec un sourire. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer trop rapidement.

"Bonne nuit, Jimmy."

Mais cette nuit là, Jimmy ne dormit pas.

* * *

**Pfiiuu fin du premier chap...ça vous a plût ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. **

**Désolé pour le retard ! Et merci les fiiilles =3  
**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain fut difficile, il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit de peur que Mark tente quoi que ce soit durant son sommeil. Et ce ne fut que vers huit heure du matin qu'il commença à s'endormir pour de bon, n'ayant fait que sommeiller durant tout ce temps. Mais il ne pu plonger totalement dans le sommeil qu'il reçut une brutale claque sur les fesses, le faisant sortir de son état vaseux. Il ouvrit les yeux, plutôt paniqué, jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive le visage de Mark juste au dessus de lui.

"Alors Jimmy, bien dormi ?" dit l'autre en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur.

Jim se contenta de lui répondre par un vague grognement, tandis qu'il sortait de son lit. Il alla ensuite jusqu'au lavabo et vers la glace qui se trouvait dans la cellule pour mettre un peu d'eau sur son visage et ainsi se réveiller, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Mark à travers le miroir, un détail l'intrigant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mates, le nain ?" demanda le plus grand en s'habillant.

"Tes vêtements."

"Quoi mes vêtements ?...oh, je vois." il sourit en se rendant compte que Jim portait toujours son ensemble orange, alors que lui avait des habits tout à fait normaux.

"Pourquoi t'as des vêtements comme ça toi ? Pourquoi t'as pas comme moi ?" fit Jim, interloqué.

Mark rit doucement en se rapprochant de lui. "Mais c'est évident Jimmy, c'est parce que ça te va beaucoup mieux à toi qu'à moi !" dit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit.

"Dégages tes mains de là !"

"D'où ?"

"De moi !" s'écria Jim en le repoussant, ne supportant pas de sentir ses doigts passer sous son t-shirt.

"Ce que tu es susceptible, Jimmy ..." soupira Mark.

"Comme si ça m'intéressait de savoir ce que tu penses de moi ...et dis moi pourquoi toi tu as des habits normaux !"

Mark sembla le juger du regard pendant un moment, avant de finalement répondre. "C'est un secret !"

"Un...secret ? Arrête de te foutre de moi !"

"Tu sais Jimmy, ici chaque information est payante. Alors...qu'as-tu à m'offrir en échange de ma précieuse information ?" sourit-il.

Jim ne pu que se taire, ne sachant quoi lui donner. Après tout, il venait d'arriver, on lui avait confisqué toutes ses affaires, il n'avait rien.

"Alors ? Il n'y a rien ? Tu n'as rien à me donner, Jimmy ? C'est triste ça..." il sembla désolé pendant un court instant, puis un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. "Mais ce n'est pas grave .." continua t-il. "..une simple pipe me suffira."

Jim le regarda d'abord avec incompréhension, puis lorsqu'il comprit l'ampleur de ses mots, il ne put retenir sa main qui alla gifler avec violence la joue de Mark. Le choc fut assez brutale pour que la tête de ce dernier parte sur le côté.

Il eut un petit silence, jusqu'à que Calaway réagisse en lui attrapant les poignets, les collant brutalement au mur.

"Pour qui tu te prends, petit con ?" grogna t-il.

Jim ne répondit pas, trop stupéfait par sa réaction violente. "Tu crois que parce que je suis gentil avec toi, tu peux tout te permettre, hein ?" continua l'autre en resserrant davantage sa prise sur Jim qui grimaça.

"Lâche moi !" fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

"Te lâcher ? Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres maintenant ? Tu crois que tu peux m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de toi ?" tout en disant ces mots, il passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Jim, crispant ses doigts sur son ventre. "Je fais ce que je veux de toi, petit con. Et tu vas vite t'en appercevoir !"

Il le retourna alors, face contre le mur sous le cri paniqué de Jim qui s'agitait dans tout les sens.

"Arrête !" il poussa un second cri, en sentant Mark lui écarter violemment les jambes et essayer de lui défaire son pantalon.

"Arrêter quoi ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, petit con. Je t'avais bien dit d'arrêter de me provoquer !"

Mais Jim ne pensait pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions, il ne pensait pas que Mark mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise en sentant ses doigts, rentrer dans son pantalon mais il eut bientôt le bonheur d'entendre une autre voix dans la cellule.

"Calaway, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

L'interpelé se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, à l'appel de son nom. "Levesque, fait pas chier, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?"

"C'est l'heure de l'appel, alors lâche le Calaway."

"Ca peut attendre." dit-il, tandis que Jim poussa un nouveau cri lorsque Mark lui cogna la tête contre le mur, trouvant qu'il bougeait un peu trop à son goût.

"Non, justement, Calaway. Alors tu le lâches tout de suite ou je le change de cellule !"

Mark n'hésita pas longtemps, avant de le lâcher dans un grognement de frustration et de sortir de la cellule en lançant un regard noir à Levesque.

Gordon quand à lui mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre son calme et de se rendre compte de la situation. Il se tourna lentement vers Levesque qui était resté là, celui ci n'esquissa aucun geste pour venir l'aider à se relever, le regardant simplement. Jim se redressa alors, toujours sous le choc de ce qui avait faillit lui arriver.

"Me..merci de m'avoir aidé.." dit-il faiblement, le regardant avec reconnaissance.

"Ne vas pas croire que pour toi."

Jim fut étonné par le ton froid de Levesque. "Qu..quoi ? Mais alors..."

"J'ai dis que tout le monde devait se présenter à l'appel, Gordon, tu es sûr de vouloir me faire répéter encore une fois ?" dit-il en désignant sa matraque.

"Non...j'y vais.." Jim sortit de la cellule, ne comprenant pas les intentions de Levesque, ni pourquoi il l'avait aidé pour ensuite lui répondre aussi sèchement. Il ne comprenait pas ce type.

L'appel fini, Jim décida d'aller manger, son estomac hurlant famine depuis la veille. Il suivit un petit groupe d'hommes et arriva après plusieurs minutes dans la cantine. Il découvrit alors un trop grand nombre de personnes pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser à les compter. Certains relevèrent la tête à son arrivée, voulant en savoir plus sur ce petit nouveau.

Jim remarqua directement son ancien camarade de cellule qui avait hurlé « démon » en le voyant entrer, ce qui interpella bien évidemment ceux qui étaient proche de lui. Puis il remarqua Mark, assit dans son coin et qui le regardait intensément, le faisant frissonner.

Jim avança lentement, la gorge nouée. Il prit un plateau et se servit rapidement, essayant de ne pas croiser les regards des autres détenus, alors qu'il alla s'assoir seul sur le bout d'une table, n'étant pas vraiment désireux de faire connaissance avec les autres, après ce qui s'était passé avec Mark.

Mais il était le seul à penser ça.

"Hey, c'est toi le nouveau, hein ?" lui demanda un jeune homme qui venait de le rejoindre à la table. Celui ci avait des cheveux brun qui tombaient sur ses épaules, un piercing sur la lèvre et une barbe de deux jours, d'ailleurs il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il souriait, donnant une bonne impression à Jim, mais ce dernier avait apprit par son métier qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

"Oui, je suis là depuis hier.."

"Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Phil !" il tendit sa main que Jim serra après un moment d'hésitation, en se disant qu'il valait mieux se faire un ami qu'un ennemi pour le moment.

"T'es là depuis longtemps ?" demanda Jim, en essayant de paraître intéressé.

"Que depuis que j'ai tué mon père donc ça fait..." il s'arrêta, regarda ses doigts et sembla essayer de compter. "Je sais plus vraiment...mais c'est pas grave ! En fait, je suis content de voir un nouveau, j'en avais marre de voir toujours les mêmes têtes ! Tu veux être mon ami ?"

Jim fut plus ou moins étonné par cette demande, ainsi que par la rapidité à laquelle il avait dit tout cela et resta donc sans voix en le regardant bizarrement. L'autre sembla déçu.

"C'est non ?"

"Je..non enfin oui, je veux bien !" s'empressa t-il de répondre, ne voulant pas le vexer. "Mais ..pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Les gens ici sont fous." confia t-il tout bas, comme si cela avait été top secret.

"Oui, je crois aussi..."

"Oh ! Alors toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Mais je devrais pas être avec eux..je veux dire, je ne suis pas fou moi !"

"Je n'en doute pas..Phil, c'est ça ?"

"Oui ! Tu t'en souviens, t'es un génie en fait !" dit-il en souriant. "Mais moi, je dois t'appeler comment ?"

"Appelle moi Jim.."

"Okay Jim ! Alors, t'es dans quelle cellule ?" demanda t-il, tout curieux.

"Bah avant j'étais dans celle du blond là bas.."

"Je vois..Adam Copeland, un vrai taré celui là !"

"...tu connais son nom ?"

"Bah oui ! Pas toi ?"

"Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait oublié..."

"Ah oui ? Mais en même temps, il a un peu perdu la tête depuis que son petit ami s'est fait zigouiller !"

"Son petit ami ? Il était ici ?"

"Oui ! Mais il est mort, il y a un an et depuis Adam délire totalement !"

"Ouais, j'ai pu voir ça..."

"Mais pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais avec lui «avant» ?"

"Levesque m'a changé de cellule, je suis avec un certain Mark maintenant."

Cette phrase fut accueilli par un long silence choqué, Phil le regardant avec de gros yeux. Jim n'en fut que davantage mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qu'avait pu faire Mark dans le passé pour que Phil réagisse ainsi.

"T'as pas de bol, mon gars...le seul Mark que je connaisse, c'est Calaway et c'est pas le meilleur copain de cellule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." finit-il par dire.

"...c'est très rassurant ce que tu me dis là, Phil."

"Désolé, mais le dernier qui était avec lui..il est mort alors.."

"On parle d'un truc sur moi ?"

Phil et Jim se retournèrent d'un même geste vers Mark qui se tenait debout près d'eux. Il alla s'assoir à côté de son compagnon de cellule qui eut comme premier réflexe de se reculer, mais fut retenu par la main de Mark sur son genou.

"Content de me revoir, Jimmy ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Celui ci n'osa pas répondre et détourna la tête, tendu par sa proximité.

"Tu sais Jimmy, je n'aime pas tellement quand quelqu'un comme toi ne me répond pas..."

"Quelqu'un comme moi ?"

"Oui, tu sais, un petit nouveau qui croit pouvoir tout dire ou faire sans en subir les conséquences.." répondit-il, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Jim qui se crispa.

"Ecoute, Mark, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, je.."

"C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Jimmy." constata Mark.

"J'en ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion avant.." fit Jim un peu rassuré, supposant que Mark s'était calmé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant tu en auras touuut le temps !"

Phil restait là, à regarder l'échange. Il avait de la peine de voir Jim dans cette situation, sachant très bien comment cela allait se finir.

"Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Jimmy. Je t'attends dans la cellule tout à l'heure."

"Po..pour quoi ?"

"Je n'aime pas ne pas finir quelque chose que j'ai commencé et revoir ton joli petit cul m'a excité." il eut un sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant le visage dépité de Jim.

Phil regarda le grand brun s'en aller, alors que Jim ne disait pas un mot.

"Hey, Jim..ça va ?"

"Non...non ça va pas..il va..il va me.."

"Chuut, c'est bon Jim, tout va bien.." Phil posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour consoler un nouveau dans une telle situation.

"Il faut..il faut que j'aille voir Levesque...il m'aidera peut-être !" il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la sortie sous l'œil peiné de Phil.

"Non, personne ne t'aidera, Jim.." marmonna t-il pour lui même.

* * *

** Désolé chapitre plus court, car le troisième chapitre sera bien plus long...et plus, comment dire...horrible xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. **

**Chapitre particulièrement violent. Graphique.  
**

**

* * *

**

Jim déambulait dans le couloir, cherchant le bureau du gardien en chef. Il devait trouver Levesque, il était sa dernière chance pour échapper à Mark.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche et de longs détours, Jim arriva devant un bureau. Il sentit l'espoir grandir en lui et il frappa.

"Entrez !" répondit une voix ferme à travers la porte.

Jim entra et regarda Levesque qui était assit dans un grand fauteuil noir, par ailleurs, il remarqua que le regard du gardien en chef s'était terni à sa vue. Il déglutit.

"Gordon. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la cantine avec les autres !"

"Je..j'avais déjà fini." mentit-il. Il n'avait bien sûr pratiquement rien mangé à cause de l'intervention de Mark.

"Alors retourne dans ta cellule."

"Justement..j'aimerais changer de cellule, je ne veux pas rester avec Mark..."

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"On ne s'entend pas très bien en fait.."

"Il m'a pourtant affirmé le contraire, tout à l'heure."

"Mais...croyez moi !"

"Pourquoi je croirais un nouveau qui fait le bordel dès le premier jour, à la place d'un mec qui est là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ?"

"Parce qu'il est justement là depuis plus longtemps que moi !"

"..ça se tient, mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire une faveur et puis, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres cellules."

"Il va me violer." lâcha finalement Jim.

"Et alors ? Ce n'est pas encore fait que je sache, alors de quoi te plains-tu ?'

Jim resta ahuri, il avait dû mal entendre.

"Vous plaisantez ?"

"J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante là ?"

"Mais..mais putain ! Il va me baiser et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que c'est pas grave ?" cria Jim dont les nerfs lâchaient.

Levesque se leva lentement de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour venir gifler Jim dans le but de le calmer.

"Écoute moi bien, Gordon, personne ne hausse le ton en ma présence, compris ?"

Jim acquiesça légèrement, en grimaçant. "Mais je..je ne vous comprends pas...pourquoi vous ne m'aidez pas ?" demanda t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

"Mon boulot ici, c'est faire respecter l'ordre, pas de vous aider."

"Mais je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit au sexe, c'est vous qui me l'avait dit quand je suis arrivé ! Alors pourquoi Mark a droit à un traitement de faveur ?"

"Parce qu'il est convainquant et qu'il se tient à carreaux." Levesque sourit, presque content.

"Convainquant ?" répéta Jim, incrédule.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et maintenant sort de mon bureau."

"Mais.."

"Je t'ai dis de sortir ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les plaintes d'un taré !" il claqua violemment sa main sur le bureau, faisant reculer Jim de surprise.

Et sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait, Jim dû sortir du bureau, plus dépité que jamais. Levesque ne voulait pas l'aider, alors qu'il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il ne savait plus quoi faire...peut-être qu'il devait juste s'enfuir d'ici. Pas partir vraiment de la prison mais juste..se cacher dans un coin la nuit pour éviter que Mark puisse le toucher et pour inciter Levesque à le changer de cellule.

Il regarda vaguement autour de lui et au vu du nombre de gardiens, il se rendit compte que se cacher toute une nuit dans un coin lui serait impossible et qu'il finirait simplement par se faire tabasser pour avoir désobéit.

Jim sentit le désespoir monter en lui, tandis qu'il entrait dans la cellule où se trouvait déjà Mark. Celui ci ne dit rien quand il rentra, mais le brun pouvait sentir son regard malsain braqué sur son dos.

"Où est-ce que tu étais partit ?" demanda t-il après un moment.  
"Je devais aller voir Levesque dans son bureau."  
"Pour y faire quoi ?" insista t-il.  
"Ça ne te regarde pas Mark." répondit Jim en lui tournant le dos, n'osant pas le regarder.  
"Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne, Jimmy..." fit-il en se relevant et en venant coller son torse au dos de Jim qui sursauta au touché.  
"Je..." il hésitait à lui dire la vérité, ne pouvant prévoir sa réaction. "Ce n'était rien.."

Mark fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de cette réponse.

"Rien ? Alors que tu es allé voir Levesque...qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" fit-il en haussant le ton, attrapant Jim par le bras pour le retourner vers lui d'un coup sec.  
"Je ne te le dirais pas !" s'écria t-il, avant de sentir la main de Mark sur son cou qui l'épingla sur le lit du bas.  
"Tu ne vas pas me dire ?" fit-il sur un ton menaçant. "Vraiment ? Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu ne lui as rien dit...alors tu as fait quelque chose Jimmy ? Tu l'as sucé ? C'était bon, hein ?" il eut un sourire mauvais.

Jim le regarda avec incompréhension. "Je n'ai jamais sucé personne...je ne suis pas comme ça.."  
"Nooon ? J'ai du mal à le croire ...que toi, avec ta jolie petite bouche tu ne l'ai jamais fait.." il sourit, touchant la lèvre inférieur de Jim avec son pouce.

Mais Jim repoussa sa main. "Arrête. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un homme et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, alors ne me touche pas."  
Mark marqua une pause. "..tu es vierge ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais que les femmes ! Alors évidemment que je suis vierge avec les hommes, imbécile !"  
"Tu sais que c'est très intéressant ça, Jimmy ?"

L'interpelé le regarda bizarrement. "Et en quoi ?"

"J'adore m'occuper des vierges..." il sourit, tandis que sa main passa dans le pantalon de Jim, le défaisant.

Jim le regarda avec de gros yeux et le repoussa le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. "Stop, Mark ! Je veux pas !"

"Comme si ton avis avait de l'importance.." fit-il, en plaquant violemment le plus petit face contre le lit.

"Je vais hurler si tu continues ! Les gardiens vont venir !"

"Je ne crois pas non.." il sourit et lécha le lobe d'oreille de Jim qui frissonna.

"Pou..pourquoi ?"

"Je les ai payé, Jimmy...ils ne viendront pas pour toi.."

"No..non..ce n'est pas vrai...tu mens.."

"Eh non Jimmy ..."chuchota t-il à son oreille. "Mais si tu détends, tu pourrais peut-être aimer ça.."

"Mark, ça ne m'amuse pas ! Putain de merde, je me fiche que tu sois frustré ou quoi que ce soit, tu te masturbes, point barre ! Mais tu me touches pas, gros dégueulasse !"

"...tu es sûr que tu veux m'énerver, Jimmy ?"

"T'énerver ? Tu plaisantes là ? Tu essayes de me violer, c'est moi qui doit être énervé, pas toi !"

"Tu es déjà énervé."

"Ouais, alors dégage de là !"

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Jimmy." fit-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'arrière de son cou.

"Alors ne me touche pas, imbécile !" cria t-il, alors qu'il mordu la main près de son visage.

"Tu l'auras voulu, petit con !" d'un geste brusque, il baissa le caleçon de Jim et l'attrapa par les hanches.

"Nom de dieu ! Arrête ça tout de suite, Mark !" il bougea dans tout les sens, paniqué de sentir l'air froid sur son postérieur. Il tentait de faire lâcher prise au plus grand, alors que celui ci le maintenait contre le lit de tout son poids.

"Te voir gigoter ça m'excite, Jimmy..." il enleva ensuite le haut de Jim pour voir son corps nu, alors qu'il posait une main sur ses fesses. "Ouais, je t'ai vraiment bien choisi..."

"S'il te plait, je.." il s'arrêta brutalement, ayant sentit quelque chose de chaud le toucher. "Qu'est-ce que .." il essaya de se tourner vers Mark, le regard remplit d'effroi.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses, Jimmy." fit Calaway en riant doucement, tandis qu'il lui soulevait les hanches, se plaçant à son entrée.

Jim commença à respirer plus rapidement, la panique le submergeant. Il savait que lutter ne servait plus à rien à présent, sachant éperdument que Mark allait aller jusqu'au bout, alors il tenta désespérément de se préparer à la douleur qui allait venir, à tout faire pour ne pas crier, à essayer de rester digne.

Sauf que voilà, Jim ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que la douleur soit aussi forte lorsque Mark le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein et qui l'empêcha de retenir son hurlement de douleur.

"Mhh ..putain ça fait tellement longtemps...t'es vraiment serré comme une petite vierge, Jimmy." fit Mark en soupirant de plaisir, alors qu'il commençait sans attendre à donner de brutaux coups de rein.

Mais Jim ne l'entendait plus, il ne pouvait que crier, alors que ses mains s'étaient violemment crispées dans les draps du lit. Il crut d'ailleurs que son corps allait se séparer en deux par la violence de l'acte.

"AAAH ! Stop ! Stop ! Arrête ! Pitié, stop ! Mark !"

"Oh oui, continue de crier mon nom, Jimmy !" se moqua t-il, alors qu'il lui mordit le cou sans pitié. S'en suivit un autre cri du plus petit, qui se transforma rapidement en sanglot, Jim ne pouvant supporter la douleur plus longtemps, tandis que son violeur se délectait de ses cris, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches.

Ce fut brutal mais heureusement court. Mark se déversa en lui après quelques minutes dans un soupir de bien être. Il se retira du corps de Jim et se recula légèrement, mais malgré l'absence de prise sur lui, Jim ne bougea pas. Son corps était secoué de tremblements et il ne semblait plus avoir la force de bouger, ni même de parler, sa gorge étant trop rauque par tous ses cris.

Mark regarda d'un œil appréciateur le sang mélangé au sperme qui coulaient sur les cuisses de Jim, cela lui évoquant parfaitement un chef d'œuvre du dépucelage.

Il se félicita de l'avoir baisé, se sentant à présent pleinement rassasié et surtout le fait de savoir que Jim n'avait pas été baisé par un autre mec, le rassurait pour ce qui était des maladies.

Il sourit en voyant que Jim essayait de cacher ses larmes.

"Tu vois Jimmy, maintenant que tu m'as payé, je vais pouvoir te dire pourquoi tu as cet uniforme."

Mais l'interpellé ne répondit pas.

"En fait, c'est une sorte de bizutage que font subir les gardiens aux nouveaux pour qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçu face aux autres détenus et qu'ils soient facilement repérables les premiers jours..."

Toujours aucune réponse de Jim.

"Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'ignore, Jimmy, je te l'ai déjà dit." fit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de Jim qui eut un spasme violent.

"Ça..ça fait mal.." sanglota Jim n'osant toujours pas bouger, cependant la peur de voir Mark recommencer l'avait poussé à réagir.

"Je sais, j'ai pu l'entendre." il sourit, n'ayant aucune compassion pour lui. "Bon, par contre maintenant, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon lit, Jimmy. Alors bouge."

Mais Jim ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps était encore prit par quelques tremblements et son état de choc le bloquait totalement. Il émit simplement un gémissement plaintif en guise de réponse.

"Jimmy...ne fait pas l'enfant voyons...sinon je pourrais encore m'énerver.."

L'interpelé tenta de bouger, de se relever avec ses bras, mais ce fut en vain.

"J'y arrive pas..pardon..je peux pas.." s'excusa t-il en essayant de calmer ses larmes, ayant trop peur que Mark s'énerve une nouvelle fois et qu'il recommence à le violenter.  
"Très bien." Mark l'attrapa alors par le bras et le tira violemment vers lui, le relevant par la même occasion sous le cri de peur de Jim qui se teint les reins. "Bien alors, je vais te laisser choisir, Jimmy." commença t-il avec un ton agacé. "Soit tu montes dans ton lit, soit je te balance comme ça, à poil devant tous les autres détenus. Tu veux que les autres aussi te vois comme ça, huh ?"  
"No..non, mon lit..je veux aller dans le lit..."  
"Très bonne décision, Jimmy !" il le prit par la taille et le _posa_ sur le lit du haut, sous le regard craintif de Jim. "Et maintenant, pas un bruit." continua t-il en jetant négligemment les vêtements de Gordon sur le lit.

Le plus petit obéit et se fourra sous les draps du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose que ce qui venait de se passer et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas chose facile avec la douleur qui lui vrillait les reins.

Après un moment, il s'endormit finalement trop épuisé par tout cela. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua que Mark n'était plus là à son grand soulagement. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure pouvait être et le manque de fenêtre n'aidait pas. Il se leva difficilement et descendit du lit en gémissant, il en était presque cambré de douleur.  
Jim voulu nettoyer le sang ainsi que le sperme toujours présent sur ses cuisses et qui avaient sans aucun doute tâché les lits, sauf qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre de l'eau du lavabo, une personne rentra dans la cellule.

Il était assez grand, même si légèrement plus court que Mark. Sa peau était bien noire et il portait l'uniforme des gardiens. En le détaillant, Jim remarqua que l'homme le fixait étrangement.

"Je croyais que c'était la cellule de Calaway ici." ce n'était pas une question, Jim perçut cela plus comme un reproche.  
"..ça l'est." répondit faiblement Jim.  
"Alors je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici toi ?" demanda t-il.  
"Je suis nouveau.."  
"Oh je vois !" s'écria t-il en regardant avec insistance le sang sur les jambes de Jim, un faible sourire venant éclairer son visage. "Toi, t'es la nouvelle petite pute de Calaway ! Donc c'est aussi toi qui était absent à l'appel ce matin, mais je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Ça a du être torride cette nuit !"

Jim eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de plein fouet aux mots du gardien.

"Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous venez faire ici, mais s'il vous plait, aller vous-en." répliqua Jim en serrant les dents. Il était peut-être blessé, il avait peut-être été humilié, mais Gordon avait encore un peu de fierté et ça..cette insulte, il ne pouvait pas la supporter, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter après ce qui s'était passé.

"C'est moi le gardien ici, alors c'est moi qui dit qui doit faire quoi, le nouveau."  
"Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre avec votre supérieur."  
"C'est quoi ton nom, le nouveau ?"  
"Jim Gordon et vous ?" demanda t-il sur un ton insolent.  
"Mon nom ne te servira à rien, le nain. Mais tu vas plutôt aller me nettoyer ça avant d'en foutre partout." dit-il en désignant le sang séché sur ses jambes.  
"J'allais le faire si vous n'étiez pas arrivé !"  
"Non, non, tu vas le faire dans les douches, Gordon !"

Jim haussa un sourcil. Non, il ne voulait pas retourner dans les douches, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Mark la première fois, il ne voulait pas se risquer à faire la connaissance de nouveaux dégénérés.

"Je suis très bien ici." finit-il par dire.  
"Tu serais mieux là bas !"  
"Tant pis !"  
"Tu vas y aller, espèce de petit con !

Jim eut le réflexe de se reculer au haussement de ton du gardien.

"Pourquoi vous y tenez tant que ça ?"

"Parce que j'adore voir des gens comme toi essayer de rester fort, alors qu'ils savent que ce ne sont que des petites putes, qu'ils sont faibles et qu'ils le resteront."

Jim lui lança un regard méprisant. "Sortez d'ici."  
"Je vais le faire mais tu vas venir avec moi, le nain !" il attrapa Jim par l'épaule, laissant juste le temps à celui ci de prendre son pantalon quand il fut entrainé hors de la cellule. L'autre main de l'homme lui tenait fermement les cheveux.

Immédiatement, ils furent le centre de l'attention, tout le monde étant surprit de voir un nouveau attirer autant l'attention sur lui. Certain rirent en voyant Jim se débattre pour cacher sa nudité avec son pantalon, d'autres le sifflèrent, donnant envie à Jim d'aller se cacher dans un trou.  
Mais Jim n'aimait pas que le gardien le touche ainsi, il avait l'impression que c'était de nouveau les mains de Mark qui le touchaient, c'est presque comme s'il s'attendait qu'à tout moment il y ai de nouveau cette douleur terrible dans le bas de son corps. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de frapper ce gardien un peu trop salaud à son goût.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion que déjà, ils arrivaient dans les douches où l'homme le jeta comme un moins que rien.

"Et maintenant nettoie moi ça, le nain !" fit-il en souriant.

Jim grogna et s'avança dans les douches en tentant de rester fier. Peine perdu. Les regards moqueurs et lubriques des deux hommes déjà présents lui firent perdre ses moyens. Il n'osa pas soutenir leurs regards et alla se réfugier sous un jet d'eau chaude comme si cela pouvait effacer tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Mais l'eau ne changea rien, ni même le savon. Il restait sale et cru qu'il allait

l'être encore plus quand l'un des hommes tenta une approche, après avoir viré l'autre mec pour rester seul avec Gordon.

"C'est toi le nouveau, hein ? Tu t'appelles Jim, c'est ça ?"

"Oui .." répondit-il faiblement, espérant que l'homme allait le laisser tranquille.

"Tu sais, je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Calaway .." fit-il en souriant.

"..tu...sais ?" demanda Jim, ahuri. "Comment ?"

"Oh, Calaway a raconté à quelques mecs que t'étais à lui !"

"Non, je ne suis pas à lui !"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..tu sais, tu devrais peut-être entrer dans un gang, tu serais protégé au moins !" conseilla l'homme.

"Un gang, moi ?" Jim rit doucement. "Non, je ne crois pas que j'en ai la carrure !"  
"Oh, il suffirait qu'on te teint en blond et je suis sûr que tu serais bien dans notre gang ! Et Mark ne te toucherait plus !"  
"En blond...je vois, t'es un aryen ?"  
"Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?"  
"Je vais pas rejoindre un gang comme ça, c'est ridicule..."

Le blond ne sembla pas apprécier, et émit un grognement. "Ridicule ? Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?'

"..les gangs racistes c'est pas trop mon truc...j'aime pas ça, c'est pathétique.." répondit Jim en haussant les épaules.

"Tu sais ce qui est pathétique ? C'est de se faire baiser par un mec dès son deuxième jour ici !"

Il reçut un beau regard noir en retour. "Mais oui, parle de ce que tu ne sais pas, blondasse."  
"Écoute moi bien, tu viens tout juste d'arriver, et ton calvaire est pas fini, moi et mes copains ont va te.." il ne put continuer, se faisant brutalement coupé.  
"Hey Swagger, tu nous fais quoi là ?"

"Brooks !" grogna l'autre homme en se tournant vers lui.

Jim regarda le nouvel arrivant, et fut surprit de reconnaitre Phil, son _ami_ de la veille.

"Aller Swagger va t-en...va rejoindre tes amis les déchets."

"Sinon quoi Brooks ? Tu vas m'assommer avec ta bible ?" se moqua l'aryen.

"Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis fidèle à Dieu que je peux pas te taper, mon grand !" fit-il avec un sourire. "Et nous savons tout deux que c'est moi qui gagnerait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Swagger le jugea du regard un court instant, puis il lâcha un grognement. "Je m'en vais, mais tu perds rien pour attendre Brooks, et toi non plus le nouveau !" il leur lança un regard noir et sortit des douches, agacé d'avoir perdu une recrue.

"Ça va Jim ?" demanda Phil après un silence.

"Oui, je vais bien, merci." dit-il rapidement en se détournant, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on puisse le voir nu.

Le brun le regarda pendant un moment sans un mot. Malgré le fait que Jim ait réussit à nettoyer toutes traces de sperme et de sang, les marques sur ses hanches restaient bien voyantes de même pour la morsure sur son cou et les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui et Mark ne faisait que confirmer la pensée de Phil.

"Il t'a violé." dit-il après quelques minutes, plus pour lui même.

"Merci pour cette brillante déduction, Sherlock." répondit sèchement Jim.

Phil ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer à la remarque de l'autre homme. "Écoute Jim.." commença t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"Ne me touche pas !" cria presque Gordon, en faisant un bond en arrière.

"Désolé..je ne pensais pas que.." fit Phil, surprit par sa réaction.

"Tu pensais mal alors !" le coupa Jim en enfilant rapidement son pantalon et en sortant précipitamment des douches.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu répondre ainsi au brun, mais la peur le faisait dire n'importe quoi. En sortant, il aperçut ce même gardien qui l'avait forcé à se rendre dans les douches, il lui souriait. Jim fit de son mieux pour détourner le regard et retourner dans sa cellule mais c'était sans compter que Phil le suivait.

"Jim ! Je suis désolé, attend putain !"

Mais l'interpellé l'ignora et accéléra à grands pas, se faufilant rapidement dans sa cellule, espérant que Brooks ne le suivrait pas jusqu'ici. Mais une fois encore, il se trompait.

Celui ci rentra dans la cellule en haletant faiblement. "Jim !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je..? Mais putain, j'essaye de t'aider !"

"M'aider ? Un peu tard, non ?" fit-il en se rhabillant complètement.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute.."

"C'est de la mienne peut-être ?"

"Oui justement !"

"...hein ?" demanda-il en restant légèrement ahuri par cette affirmation.

"Si au lieu de courir voir Levesque, tu étais resté avec moi et que tu m'avais écouté ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu ne serais peut-être pas dans cette situation !"

Jim ne disait rien, le regardant avec incompréhension.

"T'es vraiment bête..." soupira Phil.

"...c'est de ma faute ?"

"Non, Jim..."

"Mais alors.."

"Je me suis emporté..je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que tu rejettes la faute sur les autres, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni de la mienne, ni même des autres, c'est juste de la faute de Calaway.."

Jim s'assit lentement sur le lit. "Mais..il va continuer, je le sais...alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Jim...mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, okay ? On va trouver une solution.."

"...pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?" demanda Jim. "On se connait à peine.."

"Tu n'as personne d'autre sur qui compter."

"...alors pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?"

"Il est écrit dans le nouveau testament, au chapitre 12, alinéa 28 que Jésus a dit un jour à l'apôtre Marc «_Tu aimeras ton prochain comme toi-même. _»" il sourit doucement en voyant l'étonnement du plus petit. "Et puis, on est amis, non ?"

"Ouais..je crois qu'on peut dire ça.."

"T'inquiète pas alors..." dit-il en tapotant sa tête, souriant.

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...en fait, tu fais partit d'un gang ?"

"Oui ! Je suis le leader des croyants catholique !"

"Je me disais aussi..c'est ça le truc avec la bible.."

"Tu veux nous rejoindre ?"

"Honnêtement, je ne crois en Dieu que lorsque ça m'arrange, donc.." il haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux ! Je ne t'oblige pas ! Par contre, fais gaffe avec les aryens...c'est vraiment des sales raclures et ils hésitent pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour piéger les autres."

"Okay, merci du conseil, j'y penserais !" il sourit, content de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un ici.

"Tu penseras à quoi, Jimmy?" coupa la voix grave de Mark.

Il venait de rentrer dans la cellule et il n'était pas très content de voir son nouveau petit jouet faire copain-copain avec un autre détenu.

Jim ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec peur, les images de son viol lui revenant brutalement en tête. Il frêmit en le voyant s'approcher d'eux.

"À rien, Calaway. Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Au contraire Brooks, tout ce qui le regarde, me regarde, compris ?"

"Je n'en ai pas l'impression, non.." il haussa les épaules avec un sourire, ce qui énerva un peu plus Mark.

"Dégage de là, Brooks, et que je ne te vois plus trainer avec lui !"

"Mais oui, Calaway...c'est beau de rêver !" il sourit et lança un dernier regard à Jim qui n'avait pas osé parler. Puis, Phil sortit de la cellule en entendant Mark jurer contre lui.

"Jimmy..." grogna Mark. "..je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ?"

"Il..il est gentil avec moi.." répondit-il faiblement.

"Non, Jimmy, il n'y a que moi qui soit gentil avec toi...seulement moi, les autres veulent profiter de toi, tu sais.." il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, souriant.

Jim osa lever la tête vers lui. "Non...c'est toi qui m'a violé."

"Il fallait bien, tu étais désobéissant.."

"C'était pas une raison !"

"..tu vois, c'est quand tu me parles comme ça que j'ai envie de te faire mal.."

Sa réplique eut le don de calmer les ardeurs de Jim qui se tût brutalement. Sa réaction fit d'ailleurs sourire Mark qui jouissait de le voir ainsi.

"En fait, il paraît qu'un gardien est venu tout à l'heure."

"Oui.."

"Il ressemblait à quoi ?"

"C'était un grand noir..le crâne rasé.."

"Darryl Matthews ?"

"...il a pas voulu me dire son nom..." répondit Jim assez gêné.

"Je vois, c'était lui alors...il paraît qu'il t'a obligé à aller dans les douches en te trainant. Je vais lui dire de ne plus le refaire si tu veux."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

"Bien sûr que non..." il sourit en voyant Jim perdre son sourire. "Mais ne soit pas déçu Jimmy, Darryl est un ami après tout ! Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre !"

Étrangement, Jim n'y croyait pas.

"Comment ça se fait que t'es pote avec un gardien ?"

"Jimmy...tu te rappelles que toute information est payante ?" fit Mark avec un sourire mauvais.

"Je...je veux pas savoir finalement !" dit-il précipitamment, ses yeux s'étant agrandit par la peur.

"Mais siii ! Je suis persuadé que tu veux tout savoir, mon Jimmy !"

"Non...je t'assure..."

"Tant pis, fallait y penser avant Jimmy...maintenant j'ai envie de sexe.." il se lécha les lèvres, appréciant la peur évidente du plus petit. "Mais, je vais être gentil aujourd'hui..."

"Co..comment ?" demanda t-il en s'attendant au pire.

"Une pipe me suffira pour aujourd'hui."

"Une...pipe ?"

"Oui...tu sais ce que c'est, hein ? Tu te rappelles ?" se moqua t-il.

"Je...j'ai jamais fait ça.." fit-il la bouche soudainement sèche.

"Faut bien un début à tout, Jimmy ! Alors mets toi à genoux."

Mais il secoua négativement la tête, refusant une nouvelle humiliation.

"Jimmy.." reprit Mark sur un ton dur.

"Non ! Non, je veux pas je te dis ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça ! Je peux pas !"

Mark attrapa son col d'un geste brusque.

" Écoute moi bien Jimmy. Là, je te fais une faveur. Alors tu choisis, soit je baise ton petit cul serré, soit tu me suces !"

"...aucun des deux..."

"Mauvaise réponse." il le plaqua soudainement contre le lit avec un sourire. "Maintenant on peut enfin s'amuser !"

"Hey ! ..non ! Arrête !" cria Jim.

"Arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de toi après tout..tu n'avais qu'à me donner une réponse !" il commença à déboutonner le pantalon du plus petit.

"Attends ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire !" s'écria Jim sous la panique.

"...enfin un peu de coopération.." il le relâcha lentement. "Tu vois quand tu veux être gentil, c'est mieux.."

Il y eut un petit silence où Jim se redressa sur le lit, reprenant un peu son calme.

"Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, Jimmy. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas encore fait mal." il sourit.

"Mais tu vas le faire..."

"Non, pas si tu obéis. Alors mets toi à genoux."

Il hésita, jugeant le pour et le contre, puis il obéit et se mit lentement à genoux, sous le regard appréciateur de Mark.

"C'est bien Jimmy." il déboutonna son pantalon et sortit son sexe de son sous vêtement. À cette vue, Jim déglutit difficilement. "Suce maintenant."

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, le faire entrainerait des conséquences qu'il ne voulait même pas connaître. S'il faisait ce que lui demandait Mark, peut-être..peut-être qu'après il le laisserait tranquille...

Peut-être...

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il avança sa bouche du sexe à moitié dur et posa timidement ses lèvres dessus. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa, tandis que Mark lui ordonna de le prendre dans sa bouche, ce qu'il dû finalement faire.

Il avait d'abord pensé que ça ne rentrerait jamais dans sa bouche, mais finalement il y arrivait assez, malgré quelques difficultés. Il sentit alors la main de Calaway glisser dans ses cheveux et forcer sa tête en avant pour qu'il le prenne davantage en bouche.

Jim manqua de s'étouffer, et tenta d'échapper à la prise mais le tueur le tenait trop fermement. Il l'obligea à faire des vas et vients plus rapides, tandis que le plus petit ne pouvait se dégager.

Les soupirs de plaisir de Mark le dégoûtait, le sexe dans sa bouche le répugnait, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de vomir. Mais après quelques minutes, il fut presque soulagé de sentir un liquide se déverser dans sa bouche alors que le brun lâchait un grognement de plaisir.

Mark le lâcha lorsqu'il fut pleinement satisfait, tandis que Jim toussait violemment, crachant le sperme de sa bouche et qui avait coulé sur son menton.

"Plutôt bien pour une première fois, Jimmy."

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et alla passer sa bouche sous l'eau du lavabo. Il se reteint de vomir du mieux qu'il pût, pensant que cela pourrait vexer Mark. Il essuya donc rapidement les larmes d'impuissance qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux et s'appliqua à nettoyer sa bouche.

Quand il eut fini, il monta sur son lit pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

"Et mon bisous ?" demanda Mark qui trouvait la situation amusante.

"Bisous ?" répéta Jim sans daigner se tourner vers lui.

"Ouais, tu ne m'as jamais fait de bisous !" sourit-il.

Jim frissonna à l'idée. "Ça ne t'as pas satisfait ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Si bien sûr mais.."

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, le plus petit le coupant brutalement.

"Alors arrête..s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille maintenant.."

Mark le regarda surprit, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il avait pensé que Jim réagirait violemment, qu'il se serait énervé comme d'habitude, ce qui l'aurait d'autant plus amusé mais là..

"Jimmy, ce n'est que le début voyons...tu vas devoir t'y habituer." dit-il en souriant, tapotant la tête de Gordon.

"Arrête Mark .."

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Jimmy."

Jim se tût et ramena le drap sur lui, essayant d'oublier la présence de Mark à ses côtés. Ce dernier soupira et retourna dans son propre lit.

"T'es vraiment pas marrant, Jimmy." continua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

* * *

Des semaines étaient passés depuis cet évènement et l'état de Jim Gordon ne s'était pas amélioré, au contraire il s'était dégradé de jour en jour sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mark l'avait forcé à le suivre pratiquement partout, à la cantine comme aux douches. Son tortionnaire avait ainsi pu marquer son territoire en le présentant comme étant son jouet. Et lui s'était tût. Il n'avait rien osé dire pour le contredire, sachant que s'il l'avait fait, la nuit dans la cellule aurait été encore plus terrible que celles qu'il passait habituellement. Après tout depuis ce jour, Mark avait continué à abuser de lui pratiquement toutes les nuits et les gardiens n'avaient rien fait pour essayer de l'en empêcher malgré ses cris de douleur.

Après à peine deux semaines, Jim avait voulu mourir. Il avait voulu échapper à ce calvaire quel que soit le moyen, il en était finalement arrivé à penser à se suicider mais on l'en avait empêché. Phil l'en avait empêché.

Il était resté près de lui quand Mark l'avait laissé seul et il l'avait écouté sans un mot, puis lorsque Jim eut fini, il l'avait consolé tant qu'il pouvait. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer que lui il était là pour lui, que Jim n'était pas seul, qu'il avait au moins un allié dans ce lieu et que même s'il ne pouvait le protéger de Mark, il pouvait être là quand il en avait besoin.  
Et cela avait suffit à Gordon. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à cet homme dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien, parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas le choix.

Et leur relation avait commencé ainsi.

Ils profitaient des moments où Mark était occupé à faire affaire pour se voir. Ces petits moments ravissaient Jim, ils le changeaient de son quotidien lugubre avec Calaway.

Avec Phil, il pouvait parler de tout sans avoir l'impression de l'ennuyer et celui ci lui avait d'ailleurs raconté énormément de sa vie d'avant, de son enfance, de son père qu'il avait tué.

Jim avait comprit qu'il avait trouvé un ami. Un vrai.

* * *

**Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. **

**Chapitre particulièrement violent. Graphique.**

* * *

"Jim, dépêche toi ! Il va revenir sinon !"  
"J'arrive !"

Philip Brooks de son nom complet et Jim Gordon, sortirent de la cellule de ce dernier, regardant rapidement si Mark n'arrivait pas. Ils profitèrent de l'absence de celui ci pour aller manger ensemble, puisque habituellement, Mark ordonnait que son petit jouet mange à ses côtés et qu'il soit à une distance convenable de Brooks.  
Jim savait que lorsque Mark se rendrait compte qu'il était partit sans lui, il s'énerverait, mais..il avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une table, quelques détenus les fixèrent étrangement, se demandant bien pourquoi le jouet n'était pas avec son habituel maître. Les deux amis décidèrent de les ignorer et de continuer leur discussion.

"Ça me fait bizarre qu'il soit pas là.."  
"Tu vas pas t'en plaindre quand même !"  
"Non, bien sûr que non, c'est même très bien ! Mais ça reste bizarre." il sourit.  
"Ce mec m'énerve, il croit vraiment que t'es son jouet et je ne comprends pas que Levesque puisse laisser faire ça !"  
"Lui, il veut juste ne pas avoir de problèmes, comme tous les autres gardiens."  
"Sauf Matthews...ce mec cherche la merde dès qu'il peut."  
"En même temps, il en a rien à foutre, il sait qu'il ne se fera pas buter facilement .."  
"Non, effectivement, et pourtant il y en a qui ont essayé." Phil roula des yeux, en se souvenant du nombre de détenus qui étaient morts à cause de Darryl depuis qu'il était là.  
"C'est lui qui couvre Mark pour la drogue."  
"Comment tu sais ?"  
"Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient potes à la fac.." dit-il sans joie, ayant apprit l'information après la première pipe qu'il avait fait à Calaway.  
"Ah ouais, ça explique pourquoi Mark s'est jamais fait chopé alors qu'il magouille énormément avec les aryens..."  
"Ouais, ça aide d'être pote avec l'adjoint du gardien en chef..."  
"Quand on parle du loup..."  
"On voit le bout de sa queue ?" sourit Jim, alors qu'il se tournait vers la forte carrure de Mark qui venait tout juste de débarquer dans la cantine, très énervé, tandis qu'il balayait la salle du regard.

Son regard se bloqua sur Jim et il s'approcha rapidement de lui, écartant d'un coup sec les gens sur son chemin.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, petit con ?" grogna t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
"Je mange !"  
"Tu dois m'attendre, Jimmy, je croyais que tu l'avais comprit après nos longues discussions."  
"Tu veux dire tes monologues ?"

Il reçut un coup au visage en guise de réponse pour son insolence, et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit distinct.

"Je vais t'apprendre moi à faire le malin !"  
"Hey ! Il a rien fait de mal, Calaway, alors barre toi !" s'écria Phil qui s'était levé dès qu'il l'avait vu porter la main sur Jim.  
"Toi le prêtre on t'a rien demandé !"  
"Je ne suis pas prêtre, inculte ! Je suis juste pratiquant !"  
"C'est la même chose !"  
"Bien sûr que non ! T'es con ou quoi ?"  
"Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule toi aussi ?"  
"Calmez-vous." intervint Darryl qui était par hasard le gardien de garde dans la cantine ce jour là.  
"Matthews.." sourit Mark, sachant tès bien que Darryl allait se mettre de son côté.  
"C'est lui qui m'a agressé !" fit Jim en se relevant. "Envoyez le au trou !"

Mark le fusilla du regard, lui promettant silencieusement qu'il allait payer cette parole.

"Mais je suis sûr que Calaway a des témoins pour prouver que tu l'as provoqué en premier, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Évidemment." approuva Mark avec un sourire assuré.  
"Dans ce cas, Gordon tu ferais mieux de te taire, si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, compris ?" continua Darryl sur un ton dur.  
"Il n'a rien fait de mal, putain !" intervint Phil dont la situation agaçait. "On mangeait tranquillement, tout le monde l'a vu !"

Mais les autres détenus ne voulaient pas intervenir et ils évitèrent le regard insistant de Phil, ne désirant pas se mettre Mark à dos et encore moins un gardien comme Darryl.

"Tu vois ? Personne ne l'a vu." Darryl souriait, jouissant de sa position.  
"...connard." marmonna Jim, ce qui n'échappa pas à Matthews.  
"T'as dit quoi là ?"  
"J'ai dit que vous étiez un connard, mais faut croire que vous êtes sourd en plus !"

Darryl s'apprêtait à le frapper brutalement avec la matraque mais il se reteint en voyant Mark attraper le bras de Jim et le tirer vers lui.

"Tu fais quoi là, Calaway ?"  
"Il n'y a que moi qui le touche."  
"Laisse moi lui donner ce qu'il mérite." grogna t-il.  
"Il l'aura, mais pas ici...pas devant tout le monde." finit-il presque dans un chuchotement, tandis qu'il souriait.

Darryl soupira en voyant où il voulait en venir, et haussa faiblement les épaules. "T'as toujours été possessif.."  
"Et fier de l'être !"

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

"Bon aller, ramènes le dans ta cellule." finit Matthews.  
"Non ! Je veux pas !"  
"Tu ne veux jamais rien, Jimmy..." soupira Mark.  
"Non rien qui vient de toi, comme tout le monde en fait !"  
"Fait attention à ce que tu dis, petit con." fit-il en resserrant sa prise sur son bras.  
"Lâche le, Calaway." intervint Phil.  
"Sinon quoi, le prêtre ? T'es même pas capable de l'aider quand il en a besoin, alors tu crois faire quoi là ? T'as une poussé de courage ? Ou t'es suicidaire ?" se moqua t-il.

Phil grogna mais ne sût quoi répondre, il avait raison. Et il dû regarder impuissant, Mark entraîner Jim dehors. Il entendit Matthews ricaner derrière lui quand les deux traversèrent la porte.

"Retournes t'asseoir maintenant, Brooks."

"Pourquoi aider Calaway ?" demanda t-il en se tournant vers lui, ignorant l'ordre.

"Ça m'amuse." fit-il avec un sourire.

"Ça ne durera pas."

"Tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter, Brooks ?"  
"Je peux toujours essayer."

"Bon courage !" répliqua Darryl avec un sourire, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de lui pour reprendre son poste.

Oui, il pouvait essayer.

* * *

"Où tu m'emmènes, Mark ?"

"Là où on sera tranquille !"

"At..attends, calmes toi, okay ?"

"Me calmer ? Tu plaisantes là, petit con ?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Plusieurs détenus s'étaient mit à les regarder, intéressés par la dispute.

"C'était pas si grave !"

"Tu crois ? Pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment aimé que tu suggères qu'on me mette au trou, Jimmy."

"C'était une blague..."

"Pourquoi n'en ai je pas l'impression ?"

"Bah..tu n'as pas d'humour, Mark !"

"Ta gueule." il serra violemment sa prise sur le bras de Jim qui grimaça.

"Tu me fais mal.."

"C'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas subir tout à l'heure." dit-il froidement.

"Mark, lâche moi ! Je fais toujours ce que tu dis, alors fait pas ça..c'est pas juste.."

"Et là, tu as fait ce que j'ai dit ? Tu as attendu dans la cellule pour que je vienne te chercher ?"

"Non mais..c'était juste une fois.."

"Justement, une fois de trop et je dois t'apprendre à ne plus recommencer, Jimmy !"

"Mark ! S'il te plait !" fit-il, se débattant dans ses bras.

"Arrête de crier ! Tout le monde nous regarde !" grogna t-il.

"...lâche moi..s'il te plait, tu me fais mal.."

Mark desserra légèrement sa prise, mécontent.

"Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à ce que je t'ai promis pour autant, Jimmy."

Gordon se défit alors soudainement de la prise de Mark d'un geste brusque, n'appréciant pas la promesse que lui faisait son compagnon de cellule.

"J'ai rien fait de mal, putain !"  
"Ne me parle pas comme ça, Jimmy."  
"Mais arrête de me prendre pour ton jouet ! Je suis humain moi aussi, bordel !"  
"Mes jouets sont toujours des humains."  
"Enfoiré." grogna Jim, alors qu'il se détournait pour partir.  
"Reviens ici, Jimmy !"  
"Va te faire foutre, Mark !" cria le plus petit assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Sauf que Mark n'aima pas vraiment cette réponse et que Jim du courir pour ne pas se faire tuer par Calaway qui hurlait derrière lui.  
Il s'engouffra dans une salle au hasard et s'étonna de ne s'être pas rendu compte avant qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans cette prison alors qu'il avait toujours adoré les livres...mais la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas vu avant était bien évidemment Mark, qui l'obligeait à le suivre partout et celui ci semblait être plus préoccupé à s'occuper de ses affaires de drogue, plutôt que d'ouvrir un livre.

Un peu essoufflé, Jim s'avança émerveillé devant une première rangée de livres, oubliant presque que Mark était à sa poursuite, ce qui lui revint en pleine face en entendant la porte être brutalement ouverte et voir son compagnon de chambre fulminer de rage.

"Toi !" cria t-il à son encontre, l'attrapant par le col avant qu'il n'est pu faire un seul geste. Son poing rencontrant brutalement l'estomac de Jim qui en eut le souffle coupé.  
Mais une matraque entra soudainement dans le champs de vision de Mark, juste devant son nez.

"Lâche le, Calaway." dit d'un ton las un gardien aux cheveux roux et à forte carrure.  
"Il m'a provoqué !"  
"Et toi tu l'as tapé, maintenant t'es vengé, heureux ?"  
"Il n'a pas encore ce qu'il mérite !"  
"C'est pas à toi de dire ce qu'il mérite ou non, Calaway, alors je le répète une dernière fois. Lâche le."

Jim sentit la prise sur son col se défaire et se tint légèrement au mur, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers Mark qui le fixait comme s'il allait le tuer.

"C'est bien Calaway, tu fais des progrès ! Maintenant casse toi."

Mark regarda froidement la gardien. "Si t'avais pas cette matraque et ce taser, ça fait longtemps que tu ne serais plus de ce monde, Farrelly." fit-il avant de sortir.

"C'est ça oui..." il jeta un regard à Jim après que Mark ait passé la porte. "Hey toi, le nouveau, si tu lis pas tu te casses aussi. Ici c'est pas un salon de thé !"  
L'interpellé acquiesça légèrement et prit un livre au hasard, tandis qu'il allait s'assoir sous le regard du gardien qui repartit se mettre dans un coin de la bibliothèque sans un mot comme si ne rien n'était.

Jim avait rapidement étudié les lieux, et avait ainsi vu que depuis le début, il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce, le bibliothécaire. Celui ci n'avait pas vraiment réagit par rapport à la situation de tout à l'heure et avait simplement fait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, se cachant derrière son livre..Jim se demandait bien pourquoi.

"Il est presque sourd et il n'aime pas les ennuis." fit le gardien derrière lui, répondant à sa question muette.  
"Qu..comment vous savez ?"  
"Tu le fixes depuis dix minutes..."  
"Ah..."  
"Bon maintenant retourne dans ta cellule, le nouveau. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici pour te surveiller."

"Mais..."

"Quoi mais ?"

"Il y a Mark..."

"Ouais, il parait que t'es dans la même cellule que lui mais tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire changer de cellule, juste à cause de ce que j'ai vu ?" ricana Farrelly.

Jim baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait espéré..juste un peu..il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'illusion mais rejoindre Mark maintenant revenait au suicide.

"Je veux pas mourir..."

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu te laisses te faire baiser pratiquement tous les soirs."

"...vous le savez et vous ne venez même pas m'aider ?"

"Bien sûr que non, ça te dérangerais.."

"Me déranger ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? Je vous appelais à l'aide, vous et tout les autres gardiens !"

"Ouais, pour sauver la face. On sait tous que tu ne voulais pas qu'on l'arrête !"

"Pourquoi je voudrais ça, putain ?" s'écria Jim, énervé par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

"Parce que si lui ne te baise pas et ne te prend pas pour son jouet, ils vont être plusieurs à venir te baiser à tour de rôle !"

Le détenu le regarda étrangement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Hurlait-il intérieurement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça se serait passé comme ça, hein ? C'est des conneries !"

"Pourquoi ? Mais parce que t'es nouveau ! Parce que tu te fais bien trop remarquer depuis ton arrivée ici et parce que tu as un bon petit cul. Ca te suffit comme raisons ?"

"C'est..c'est faux !"

"Tu es sûr de vouloir parier ? S'il n'était pas là, tu serais peut-être déjà mort."

"..alors quoi ? Je devrais le remercier peut-être ?" fit-il avec un rire jaune.

"C'est toi qui voit." répondit Farrelly en haussant les épaules.

"Putain...tous les gardiens sont des connards ici ?"

"On nous a pas mit à ce poste pour notre sympathie, le nouveau." répliqua t-il froidement.

"Je vois ça." répondit Jim sur le même ton, tandis qu'il se détournait dans le but de retourner dans sa cellule sous le regard légèrement foutiste du gardien.

Le problème étant que Jim devait maintenant obligatoirement retourner dans sa cellule et donc rejoindre Mark.

Les lumières allaient bientôt s'éteindrent et il essayait d'aller le moins vite possible vers sa cellule, traînant des pieds, malgré le fait qu'il puisse se prendre des coups s'il n'y était pas avant l'extinction des feux.

Il s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un à sa droite et se tourna rapidement.

"Levesque ?"

"Pourquoi t'es toujours pas dans ta cellule toi ?" demanda le gardien en chef.

"J'étais à la bibliothèque.."

"Et alors ? Il te faut trois heures pour en revenir ?"

"Non..mais je veux pas y retourner...changez moi de cellule !"

"Tu me prends pour qui ? Le Père Noël ? Tu crois que je vais te donner ce que tu veux, sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas ? Ne me fait pas rire."

"Il m'a violé !"

"Et ?"

"Et quoi ? Faites quelque chose, merde !" cria t-il, sans même voir arriver la matraque dans son visage, ce qui le fit reculer d'un bon mètre.

"Personne ne hausse le ton en ma présence, Gordon. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit."

Jim acquiesça légèrement, tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un autre homme était là lui aussi, ayant assisté à toute la scène. Il se tenait à l'écart, réajustant son uniforme de gardien qu'il n'avait que depuis très peu de temps, puis il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, assez mal à l'aise de voir le gardien en chef réagir de cette façon face à un détenu.

"Tu ne changeras pas de cellule, Gordon, j'espère être bien clair cette fois-ci et ne plus avoir à revenir dessus." continua Levesque. "Et pour être sûr que tu ne te perdes pas comme par hasard sur le chemin, Reso va t'accompagner."

L'homme blond essaya de cacher sa surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Levesque l'ai remarqué. Néanmoins, il se rapprocha à l'appel de son nom.

"Tu as entendu, Reso ?"

"Oui, je vais le raccompagner, chef !" fit-il rapidement. "Il ne viendra plus vous importuner !" continua t-il, alors qu'il avait saisi le bras de Jim, sans même laisser le temps à celui-ci de dire un mot de plus. Puis, il l'entraîna plus loin pour ne plus être dans le champs de vision de Levesque qui les avait regardé bizarrement.

L'ancien arnaqueur qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait se décida à réagir.

"Hey, hey ! Vous êtes qui vous ? Où vous m'emmenez ? Ma cellule est pas par là !"

"On va pas dans ta cellule." répondit l'autre calmement.

"Qu...Lâchez moi !" s'écria Jim, dont un violent frisson de peur venait de traverser après la réponse du gardien. Il échappa à la prise du gardien grâce à un soudain coup d'épaule et se recula, le regardant avec méfiance. "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

"...je ne te veux aucun mal, Gordon.."

"J'ai du mal à y croire ! Vous venez de m'entrainer de force pour aller je ne sais où !"

"Écoute, je sais ce qui t'arrive, je veux juste t'aider ou du moins pour cette nuit..."

"Quoi ?"

"..j'ai entendu les autres gardiens parler de toi..je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils font, c'est tout."

"C'est..vrai ?" demanda Jim qui n'y croyait toujours pas. "C'est pas un piège ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas un piège. Je te laisse le choix, soit tu vas rejoindre Calaway, soit tu m'accompagnes, à toi de choisir."

Gordon n'y croyait pas vraiment et il resta à le regarder incrédule. Se pouvait-il que le miracle qu'il avait tant espéré soit en train de se produire ?

"Je vous suis." finit-il par dire.

"Bien." le gardien eut un petit sourire rassurant et continua sa marche.

"Où on va ?"

"Je t'emmène dans la salle de repos des gardiens. Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure normalement, tu y seras tranquille. Et les autres gardiens sont en train de changer de postes, personne ne remarquera notre présence sur les caméras."

"...comment ça se fait que ce soit la première fois que je vous vois ici ?"

"Je suis nouveau. Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours...je m'appelle Jason Reso." fit-il en souriant.

"Enchanté Reso ...et merci !"

"Me remercie pas, je devrais pas faire ça...et si Levesque le sait, je vais ma faire taper sur les doigts, alors soit discret."

"Comptez sur moi !" répondit Jim, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle de repos où il n'y avait effectivement personne au grand soulagement du détenu.

"Bon, par contre, je vais devoir te menotter par sécurité.."

Jim acquiesça légèrement en guise de réponse et se laissa être attaché à une table fixée au sol.

"Je vais rester tout seul ?"

"Non, je préfère pas, et puis si tu es là, c'est vraiment parce que Calaway est capable de te tuer, vu comment il était énervé tout à l'heure..."

"Alors...la prochaine fois, ça voudra dire que je devrais vraiment retourner dans ma cellule ?"

"Ouais, désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas tout le temps t'aider."

"..c'est bon, c'est déjà ça. Merci d'essayer.." fit-il en baissant la tête. "Mais pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour moi ? On ne se connait même pas..."

Reso soupira légèrement "Mon cousin est en prison lui aussi..quand je t'ai écouté parler à Levesque, j'ai repensé à lui et je me suis demandé ce que je ferais s'il avait été dans la même situation que toi..honnêtement j'ai réagit sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, sur un coup de tête, c'était une simple pulsion, mais ça me dégoûte qu'on te laisse dans la même cellule que cet enfoiré."

"Je crois qu'il paye les gardiens pour qu'on le laisse tranquille..."

"Ouais peut-être..bon, je vais chercher un truc dans mon casier, j'en ai pas pour longtemps." il sourit et se leva, sortant de la pièce, tandis que Jim restait seul en se demandant comment Mark prenait son absence. Sûrement mal.

Sauf que Gordon ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre que Jason rentrer dans la pièce cinq minutes plus tard, et sûrement pas le gardien qu'il détestait le plus. D'ailleurs celui ci le dévisagea quand il remarqua sa présence.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?" demanda Darryl en s'approchant de lui.

L'interpellé eut un brusque mouvement de recul mais ne put aller bien loin avec les menottes attachées à la table, qui l'empêchaient de réellement bouger.

"Mark t'as cherché partout, il est pas content tu sais. J'ai dû lui dire que j'allais te chercher et savoir pourquoi t'étais pas là...et là, comme par hasard, je te trouve ici..c'est un cadeau d'un ami ?" demanda t-il en tapotant la tête de Jim qui commençait vraiment à croire que Reso l'avait piégé.

"Me touche pas Darryl !"

"Sinon quoi ? C'est amusant d'entendre ça de quelqu'un qui est menotté...d'ailleurs qui est la charmante personne qui t'as fait ça, que je puisse aller la remercier ?"

"Va te faire foutre !"

"T-t-t-t pas très gentil ça, surtout que c'est toi qui a une bite dans le cul pratiquement tous les soirs, Gordy." fit-il en riant.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir comme seul réponse.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Gordy...tu sais bien que moi aussi je pourrais être méchant avec toi mais je ne le suis pas, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant !"

"Tu veux avoir une médaille pour agir comme un être humain ?" grogna Jim.

"Ça pourrait être sympa oui, pourquoi pas ! C'est tellement rare après tout !" il sourit et caressa la joue de Jim qui se recula promptement.

"Ne me touche pas, okay ?"

"Ou quoi ? Tu vas prévenir Mark ?"

"Oua..ouais, je pourrais.."

"Mais tu sais, on se partage tout avec lui.." il rit un peu en voyant Jim se crisper, espérant juste que Reso revienne.

Et son souhait fut exaucé, puisque quelques instants plus tard Reso revint comme si ne rien était. Il échangea un regard surprit avec Matthews, tandis que le silence s'installait.

"Reso ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Matthews ?" demanda Reso qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici, dans une situation qui était autant à son désavantage.

"Je finissais de consoler un détenu pour la perte de son jouet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Mais dit moi, Reso, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire là, huh ?"

"Rien. Je venais récupérer mes affaires..tu vois ?" dit-il en désignant sa veste qui réposait sur une chaise.

"Et lui ?" demanda Darryl en attrapant Jim par les cheveux.

"Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un l'a sûrement oublié ici." répondit-il en haussant les épaules, essayant de rester neutre.

Sa réponse fit frémir Jim qui le regarda surprit, s'étant attendu à ce qu'il essaye au moins de l'aider.

"Ah oui ? On l'aurait oublié, attaché à une table ? C'est triste hein, Gordy ?"

"Lâche moi, tu me fais mal." répondit l'interpellé, secouant la tête pour lui faire lâcher prise.

"T-t-t-t calme toi, toi ! Bon alors Reso, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je le ramène avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je..." il hésita, se mordant la lèvre. "..ne fait pas ça.."

"Et pourquoi donc ?" demanda t-il, son sourire narquois ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ne fait pas l'imbécile !"

"Dis le quand même voyons."

"Calaway est un enfoiré !" s'écria t-il, faisant sourire un peu plus Darryl.

"Ooooh ! Tu as vu, Gordy ? Il a pitié de toi ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Gordy ?"

"...pourquoi ?" demanda Jim, curieux de savoir ce que pensait Matthews.

"Mais parce qu'il veut t'enculer, Gordy, comme Mark ! Ils sont pareils tu vois.."

"C'est faux !" s'écria Reso, outré pas l'accusation. "Je ne suis pas comme lui, et je ne suis pas non plus comme toi, Matthews ! Vous êtes vraiment une belle paire d'enfoirés !"

"Que de beaux compliments dans une même phrase, je suis touché, tu sais.." sourit-il, nullement affecté par ses propos.

"Oui, évidemment. Mais maintenant barre toi, Matthews."

"Non."

"Quoi non ?"

"Non, je n'en ai pas envie."

"Écoute, ça ne te regardes pas alors.."

"Si ça me regarde. Tu vois Reso, tu es nouveau ici et je crois que tu prends un tout petit peu trop confiance. T'es encore rien ici, alors que tu te permettes de "kidnapper" un détenu, c'est fou...surtout que tu kidnappes le jouet d'un gentil petit détenu qui ne fait jamais rien de mal."

"..c'était le seul moyen.."

"Le seul moyen de quoi ?"

"D'empêcher Calaway de le tuer !"

"Et nous, tu crois qu'on sert pas à ça justement ?"

"Non ! Vous ne faites jamais rien ! Vous êtes inutiles ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est votre petit plaisir !"

Darryl regarda l'autre gardien comme avec pitié et lâcha les cheveux Jim, alors qu'il se redressait, s'avançant vers Jason.

"Écoute moi bien, le nouveau. Il y a un truc ici qu'il faut que tu saches...notre très cher gardien en chef, Levesque, aime que tout soit en ordre. Alors que crois-tu qu'il va dire s'il sait ce que tu as fait là ?"

"Je l'ai fait pour le bien du détenu !" se défendit-il.

"Et ça tu vois, il en a rien à battre." fit-il sèchement. "On est des gardiens, pas des bonnes soeurs, il est temps que tu t'enfonces ça dans le crâne !"

"Mais je .."

"Ta gueule !" le coupa brutalement Darryl. "Ose ne serait-ce que me contredire et Levesque saura tout de ta petite escapade et adieu ta petite carrière pourrie ! T'as compris ?"

Jason Reso ne pût qu'acquiescer à contre cœur face à la menace.

"Bien. Maintenant donne moi les clés des menottes, je le ramène dans sa cellule."

Le blond lança un regard à Jim qui n'avait pas bougé et qui semblait le supplier de ne pas donner les clés, espérant presque qu'il les avalerait. C'est donc impuissant qu'il vu la main de Darryl se refermer sur celles ci.

"Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur, Reso." se moqua t-il. "Alors maintenant, hors de ma vue."

Le gardien obéit, n'ayant même pas le courage de soutenir une fois de plus le regard désespéré de Jim.

Jason Reso était conscient de ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

En agissant sur un coup de tête, il avait fait espérer un détenu.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour lui même. Pour sa conscience. Pour qu'il puisse dormir la nuit. Sans même se soucier qu'ensuite il pourrait détruire les derniers espoirs de ce détenu de s'en tirer indemne pour seulement une nuit. Une unique nuit.

En sortant de la salle, Jason serra les poings, dire qu'il n'était même pas capable de faire ça. Il se sentait inutile. Pire. Il se sentait à présent plus comme un complice que comme un sauveur.

Au final, il était comme tous les autres gardiens.

* * *

**Désolée de publier lentement u.u**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. **

**Chapitre particulièrement violent. Graphique.**

* * *

Darryl Matthews était le cadet d'une famille de quatre enfants. Il avait grandit dans le monde de la drogue. Une enfance dans un quartier pauvre de New York, avec pour parents, un père shooté à l'héroïne et une mère accro aux anti-dépresseurs. Darryl n'était pas un drogué mais il appréciait l'argent qu'il en tirait en la vendant et la dépendance de plus en plus importante qui se développait chez ses clients.

Quelques années plus tard, en traînant à proximité des facs, il avait rencontré un mec intéressant qui lui ressemblait dans certains domaines, Mark Calaway. Ils étaient rapidement devenu amis, ne voyant aucun problème à se partager les clients de l'université et des ruelles aux alentours. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre, chacun couvrant l'autre en cas de problème. C'est Darryl qui avait réussit à les protéger de la police, il avait apprit comment se protéger à ses débuts, en observant les plus expérimentés parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le risque de finir en taule.

Pour certains, aller en prison était la preuve de leur force, c'était comme une étape pour devenir un homme, ça forçait le respect ou du moins quand on en ressortait vivant. Mais pour Darryl, c'était la preuve qu'on avait fait une erreur, qu'on était trop bête pour s'être protégé convenablement, pour lui les détenus étaient tout simplement des sous-merdes, sauf exception tel que Mark bien sûr. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de faire gardien de prison. Il pouvait continuer sa petite affaire tranquillement, au vu du nombre de drogués qui séjournait en taule et il pouvait aussi humilier un peu plus les détenus quand ça lui plaisait, les coller face contre terre comme de vulgaires chiens.

Oui, il aimait ça. L'autorité qu'il avait et la façon dont il en abusait. Ça l'amusait de les voir se ronger les ongles par la peur, de les voir prêt au suicide pour échapper à la douleur. C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment même, il trainait Jim Gordon vers sa cellule, savourant la peur qui se dégageait de l'autre homme.

"Alors Gordy, tu as hâte de retrouver ton copain Mark ?"

"Je veux retourner là bas..."

"Mais c'est pour les gardiens, tu es gardien, Gordy ?"

"Non.."

"Alors tu n'y retournes pas..logique, non ?"

"Oui.."

"Bah tu vois, c'est mieux quand t'es d'accord avec moi, t'as moins de problèmes après !"

"Il va me frapper.." fit Jim en ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Oui, je sais." répondit l'autre sans émotion.

Gordon le regardait comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci n'osait pas lui demander de l'aide. D'abord parce qu'il savait qu'il refuserait et ensuite, c'était humiliant de demander ça à lui en particulier.

Et c'est donc pourquoi, ils arrivèrent devant la cellule sans que Jim n'ai pu faire une quelconque requête. Ce dernier sentit sa tension monter d'un coup en entrant dans sa cellule, espérant silencieusement que Mark soit déjà endormi, mais malheureusement pour lui ce dernier se redressa sur son lit en les entendant entrer.

"Je te le ramène, Mark !" fit Darryl en poussant Jim vers Calaway.

"Où il était caché ?" demanda celui-ci.

"Il était..." il regarda vaguement le plus petit. "..avec un gardien qui voulait lui parler."

Sa réponse étonna Jim qui s'attendait plutôt à le voir répondre qu'il avait essayé d'éviter Mark et donc à dire la vérité.

"Il t'a parlé de quoi, Jimmy ?"

"Il m'a dit que..je pouvais chercher un travail pour passer le temps..." mentit-il.

Mark haussa un sourcil. "Vraiment ? Et tu as dit oui ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore.."

"Tu sais Jimmy, si tu veux faire quelque chose, il faudra me le demander avant, tu comprends ?"

"..même pour ça ?"

"Surtout pour ça..je ne veux pas que mon jouet se fasse baiser par les aryens en bossant au courrier." fit-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur son lit.

"Votre conversation est très intéressante mais je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire." interrompit le gardien en souriant.

"Okay.. et en fait merci Darryl, je te revaudrais ça !"

L'interpellé répondit par un ricanement et un simple geste de la main, alors qu'il sortait de la cellule. Lorsque Matthews disparu, Jim sentit alors le regard de Mark le fixer et il déglutit.

"Déshabille toi." ordonna t-il.

À contre-cœur, le plus petit obéit et enleva d'abord le haut de son uniforme, puis plus lentement il défit son pantalon, restant en caleçon devant Mark. Celui ci lui fit signe de se rapprocher et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sous le regard intrigué de Jim qui s'attendait plutôt à un coup de poing.

"Je croyais que tu étais énervé contre moi.."

"Je le suis..je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ce que tu m'as dit, Jimmy."

"Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda t-il en sentant Mark mordiller son cou.

"Parce que ça m'amuse.."

Il glissa sa main dans le boxer de Jim qui se crispa comme toujours à son touché, ce qui le fit sourire. Lentement, le dernier bout de tissus disparu dans un coin de la cellule, tandis que Mark déboutonnait son propre pantalon devant Jim qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation. Calaway lui prit une main et la posa sur son sexe à moitié dur, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il voulait du regard.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Gordon commença alors à masturber le sexe de l'autre détenu avec de rapides vas et vient. Il entendu un ricanement de Mark mais n'eut même pas à relever les yeux pour savoir que celui ci devait afficher un sourire satisfait.

"Ça suffit comme ça, Jimmy." fit Mark quand il se sentit totalement excité. "Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.." continua t-il en lêchant le cou de Jim qui s'était soudainement tendu.

"Je...laisse moi me préparer..."

"Non, Jimmy, je te l'ai déjà dit, la préparation c'est pour les faibles et moi je tue les faibles...tu veux mourir, Jimmy ?" demanda t-il doucement.

L'interpellé se mordit les lèvres et secoua négativement la tête.

"Alors fais le." dit-il en essayant de l'embrasser mais Jim l'esquiva au dernier moment. Mark haussa un sourcil. "Alors quoi ? Je peux te baiser mais je peux pas t'embrasser ?"

"J'embrasse pas les mecs."

"Tu disais pareil pour la baise."

"Les baisers c'est pour les faibles." dit finalement le plus petit pour le décourager.

"Alors fais ce que je te dis !" grogna t-il.

Jim obéit et fit ce qu'attendait Mark de lui, un peu fier de l'avoir convaincu.

Il souleva ses hanches et positionna le sexe de Mark à son entrée avant de s'empaler sur le sexe de celui ci, en grognant de douleur.

Il trouvait cette position affreusement humiliante.. enfin, c'était bien là le but de Mark...mais au moins ainsi Jim pouvait supporter un peu mieux la douleur, puisque c'était lui qui contrôlait la vitesse de pénétration. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mark le saisisse par les hanches et lui donne un violent coup de rein, rentant ainsi totalement en lui en une seule fois et le faisant hurler.

"Trop lent, Jimmy." fit celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.

Il saisit alors plus fermement Jim et changea leur position en le plaquant violemment contre le lit.

S'en suivit un changement de vitesse, Mark le pilonnant sans vergogne malgré ses cris.

"Retire toi !" supplia Jim, griffant les épaules de Mark pour tenter de le repousser.

"La ferme, j'ai bientôt fini."

"Ça fait mal !" continuait-il de crier, mais Calaway venait de décider qu'il valait mieux pour lui de finalement l'ignorer.

"Putain..toujours aussi serré, Jimmy...t'as un bon petit cul.." dit-il entre ses soupirs de plaisir.

Et puis tout s'arrêta soudainement. Mark avait jouit et s'était déversé en lui dans un dernier soupir. Crevé, il s'était affalé sur le plus petit qui gémissait de douleur.

"Ça ...ça fait mal.." répétait Gordon en haletant.

"Tais toi deux minutes, tu veux..laisse moi savourer."

Le plus petit obéit et essaya de se calmer pour supporter davantage la douleur ou l'oublier tout simplement. Mark se redressa d'ailleurs légèrement sur ses coudes en n'entendant plus un bruit de la part de Jim, qui avait pourtant toujours du mal pour se taire. Il sourit doucement.

"C'est bien, Jimmy, tu ne pleures plus. Tu t'habitues."

"Oui." répondit-il, ne sachant pas réellement si c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

"Bon allez, retourne dans ton lit maintenant, j'ai besoin de dormir."

Gordon s'exécuta en soupirant de soulagement. Il s'était attendu à bien pire comme punition. Malgré tout, ce fut tout de même en grimaçant qu'il retourna dans son lit, tandis que Mark s'endormait tout naturellement.

Le lendemain, ils eurent la surprise de voir Darryl rentrer dans leur cellule avant même qu'ils ne se soient levés.

Jim l'ignora, se disant qu'il venait comme d'habitude pour Mark, mais il se trompait.

"Gordy, cadeau pour toi !" fit le gardien en lui lançant une pile de vêtements.

L'interpellé le regarda étrangement, puis examina les habits.

"Hey mais, c'est..."

"Tes fringues oui. Levesque a dit que tu pouvais les récupérer. Tu pourras aller chercher les autres après aussi."

"Merci !" fit-il en souriant, heureux d'abandonner son uniforme orange. Il sortit de son lit pour enfiler ses fringues, mais alors qu'il mettait son pantalon, il fut arrêté par la voix de Mark.

"Jimmy, tu te rappelles que tu dois toujours demander avant de faire quelque chose ?" rappela t-il en souriant, voulant se venger un peu du fait que Jim avait refusé de l'embrasser la veille.

"Mais..." il se mordit les lèvres, mais abdiqua finalement au regard de l'autre homme. "Est-ce que je peux mettre mes vêtements, Mark ?" fit-il sur un ton agacé.

Celui-ci fit semblant de réfléchir, agaçant un peu plus le plus petit.

"Eh bien...pourquoi pas, après tout, ces vêtements là seront vraiment à ta taille." il sourit, se moquant du fait que Jim était bien plus petit que lui.

"Merci." répondit-il sèchement, enfilant totalement son jean, puis un t-shirt.

"Ah oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Ton cul est plus à son avantage !"

"Les autres détenus vont penser comme toi, Mark." intervint Darryl en souriant.

Sa remarque fit grimacer Mark qui comprenait que ce n'était pas si bien que ça.

"Enlève ça, Jimmy !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ne pose pas de questions et obéit !"

"Non ! Tu as dit que j'avais droit ! Ne change pas d'avis comme ça !"

"Je fais ce que je veux, Jimmy. Toi t'as juste à fermer ta gueule et à obéir."

"Je veux pas ! T'as pas le droit !"

À ces mots, l'arnaqueur reçut une violente baffe au visage qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

"J'ai tous les droits sur toi." fit remarquer Mark sur un ton dur.

Jim fut surprit de sa soudaine violence et se frotta la joue en grimaçant.

"Mais.." commença t-il.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te les enlever moi même, Jimmy." coupa t-il.

"Attends Mark.." intervint le gardien. "Si Levesque ne le voit pas avec ses fringues, il va croire que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça. Alors laisse le, pour un peu il n'y aura même pas de problèmes avec les autres détenus."

"Il y a toujours des problèmes avec lui, Darryl."

"Il peut y avoir une exception.."

"Je n'y crois pas.."

"Je m'en fous, fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout ! Je veux pas avoir de problèmes à cause de toi !"

Ils échangèrent un regard noir, mais Mark dû finalement abdiquer, même s'ils étaient amis c'est Darryl qui décidait ici et non lui. Et puis, peut-être que le gardien avait raison après tout.

"Grouille toi, Jimmy, on va bouffer." lâcha t-il, alors qu'il passait à côté de Darryl en lâchant un grognement de mécontentement.

Gordon le suivi rapidement mais n'osa pas remercier Matthews, sachant qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour lui même.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cantine où déjà les autres détenus s'affairaient. Jim prit un plateau, suivit de Mark. Ce dernier espérait que ce soit meilleur que la veille, mais avant de commencer à critiquer, il observa un échange qui lui déplaisait.

"Alors Gordon, on dirait que tu es finalement intégré dans la prison maintenant !" fit David Otunga, un détenu qui faisait partit du gang regroupant la plupart des noirs. Et qui avait comme boulot de servir la nourriture aux autres détenus.

"Oui, Levesque m'a laissé.."

"Ah ouais ? Tu l'as sucé pour ça ? Tu veux le faire avec moi aussi ?" ria t-il.

"Pose un doigt sur lui, Otunga, et je te bute." les coupa Mark.

"Oooh Calaway, tu pourrais partager au moins ! Personne ne l'a baisé à part toi !"

"Et ça risque pas de changer, alors garde bien ton magnum au fond de ton froc."

"Ça va bien changer à un moment, Calaway, hein Gordon ?" sourit-il.

"Si ça change je te la coupe, Otunga." intervint Mark avant que Jim ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. "Avance Jimmy." continua t-il en poussant son jouet vers les tables.

"On va où ?"

"Il y a de la place sur la table du milieu..dépêche toi."

Jim obéit, et s'installa rapidement, alors que Mark s'asseyait devant lui en grognant.

"Je savais bien qu'il fallait pas te laisser porter ses vêtements."

"Si ! Sinon, je serais venu nu !"

"Imbécile, tu n'aurais jamais osé." dit-il en souriant légèrement.

"..c'est parce que je ne suis pas suicidaire.."

"Un peu quand même, vu qu'il parait que t'as marchandé avec des mafieux."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Jim assez surprit. "Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Phil !"

"J'ai mes sources...tu me prends pour qui ?"

"Ouais t'as Darryl quoi.." répondit-il en commençant à manger.

"J'ai plus que ça, Jimmy, mais même juste avec ça, on m'envie." il sourit.

"...moi on m'envie pas..."

"Si."

Sa réponse eut le don de faire rire Jim.

"Vraiment ? Et qui donc ?"

"Tu vois les mecs là bas ?" il lui désigna un groupe d'hommes assit plus loin. "Eux, c'est les homo et c'est aussi les putes du coin."

"Et pourquoi ils m'envieraient ?" demanda t-il en grimaçant à la vue de leurs vêtements plus qu'efféminés.

"J'en ai une grosse et t'es sous ma protection."

"J'ai rien demandé."

"Justement.." répondit-il en souriant.

"Comment ça justement ? Et comment ça se fait que t'ai besoin de moi alors qu'il y a déjà des putes ici ?" s'offusqua Jim qui venait de s'en rendre compte.

"Je préfère les hétéros." il rit un peu en voyant la grimace dégoût de son jouet.

"C'est dégueulasse..."

"Te plains pas, de toute façon t'aurais fini par te faire baiser."

"...tout le monde se fait baiser en arrivant ici ou quoi ?"

"Non, juste les petits, frêles et qui ne sont pas prudents."

"Je ne suis pas frêle !"

"Tout à l'heure, je t'ai foutue une baffe et t'as volé de deux mètres."

Le détenu ne répondit pas, visiblement vexé, ce qui fit rire son compagnon de cellule.

"Tu vois que j'avais raison !"

"Arrête..."

"Arrêter quoi ?" s'étonna Mark.

"Arrête d'être gentil avec moi, je sais que tu fais semblant."

"Tu sais, je ne suis pas toujours aussi horrible que tu ne le crois."

"Pourquoi j'en doute ?"

"Fallait bien que je t'apprenne à m'obéir."

"J'aurais préféré d'une autre façon, tu vois."

"Non, t'es trop têtu pour ça. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison."

"T'es vraiment dégueulasse.."

Jim allait se lever pour quitter la table, mais il fut soudainement rassit par une main appuyant sur son épaule.

"Bien sûr qu'il est dégueulasse, Gordy ! C'est pour ça que tu devrais venir avec nous ! On te traiterait mieux que lui !"

L'homme qui venait de parler était un biker et les autres membres de son gang venaient de s'asseoir tout autour de Mark et Jim, ils n'étaient que trois. Calaway ne broncha pas d'un poil, continuant de manger, alors que Gordon eut un mouvement de recul.

"Je ne veux aller avec personne !" dit celui-ci.

"Écoute, tu ne me connais pas encore mais je .."

"Je ne veux pas faire connaissance, non." coupa Jim sous l'oeil amusé de Mark.

"Tu te prends pour qui toi ?" s'énerva le biker.

"Calme toi Batista, tu ne le feras pas changer d'avis comme ça. Il est trop têtu !" fit Calaway.

"On verra après que je lui ai donné une leçon !" il attrapa soudainement Jim par les cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière.

Mais Mark eut la surprise de ne pas avoir à frapper le détenu, puisque ce fut le poing de Gordon qui arriva en premier dans le visage de l'homme.

"Ne me touche pas !" cria t-il en se dégageant de la prise de l'homme.

Mais ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment son geste et l'attrapa cette fois par la gorge en le plaquant sur le sol, tandis que les autres détenus regardaient la scène avec intérêt, réclamant une bagarre.

"Toi, tu vas le payer, connard !"

"Pu..putain ! Il m'étrangle ! Mark !" appela t-il.

"Débrouille toi, Jimmy. Je suis dégueulasse, tu te souviens ?" fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut de Mark à son appel à l'aide.

"En..enfoiré.."

Avant même de pouvoir continuer, il reçut le poing de l'homme au dessus de lui en pleine mâchoire, le faisant gémir. C'était sans compter que quelques secondes plus tard, ce même homme se fit tacler violemment par un petit brun, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise sur Jim. Ce dernier repris son souffle et regarda les deux hommes rouler sur le sol.

"Phil !" cria Jim en reconnaissant l'autre homme. Il se leva pour lui venir en aide à son tour, mais fut retenu par les deux hommes de main du biker. L'un d'eux lui tordait le bras dans le dos.

Batista prit le dessus sur Phil, du fait de son physique bien supérieur et commença à le tabasser sous les yeux des autres détenus qui en redemandaient. Mark quant-à lui n'avait toujours pas bougé et il regardait la scène avec satisfaction, s'amusant de voir Brooks dans cette situation, cependant il n'avait pas prévu que cela finirait si vite.

Les gardiens avaient accouru, alertés par le bruit et avaient séparé les détenus le plus rapidement possible. Reso s'était lui même occupé de l'homme qui tenait Jim, en lui foutant un coup de matraque directement dans les parties génitales.

Quand Jim fut libéré de toutes contraintes, il accouru vers Phil et l'aida à se relever, tandis que Reso ordonnait aux autres gardiens d'emmener le gang des biker en isolement pendant quelques jours, histoire de les calmer.

"Phil ça va ?"

"Ouais, ouais...j'ai juste l'impression de m'être fait renversé par un camion...

"Désolé, c'est de ma faute.."

"Mais non...aller viens, faut pas rester là." fit rapidement Phil en regardant Calaway parler avec Matthews.

"Mais attend, il va..."

"Non, il est trop occupé à parler, t'inquiète pas." il tira alors Jim par le bras et l'emmena plus loin, l'emmenant directement dans sa cellule.

"Mais t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as des bleus et.."

Phil ne répondit pas et le poussa dans la cellule qu'il occupait seul depuis déjà quelques mois. Cependant les murs étaient toujours aussi lugubres, Phil n'ayant pas prit la peine de les décorer de quelconques photos depuis tout ce temps. Seule sa bible était mise en évidence dans la cellule, semblant être l'unique objet qu'il acceptait en dehors de son lit et du lavabo de la pièce.

"Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? C'est la première fois..."

"Parce que je sais que Mark n'y viendra pas directement."

"Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Mais en fait, t'es tout seul dans ta cellule...t'as de la chance.." soupira t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit suivi de son ami.

Toujours sans un mot, Brooks passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Jim qui ne releva pas son geste.

"Et puis, j'ai même pas le droit de venir avec toi parce que soit disant, il n'y a plus de place dans les cellules. Mais la preuve que non !"

"Je sais, Jim." répondit finalement Phil sans montrer un grand intérêt aux paroles du plus petit.

Il eut un moment de silence, alors que la main de Brooks descendit caresser la nuque de l'autre homme.

"Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie." fit Jim pour briser le silence, qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à se retenir de parler plus de cinq minutes.

"Je vais bien.."

"Mais tu.."

"Je vais bien quand je suis avec toi." coupa t-il.

Gordon se tut. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la signification de ses paroles mais quelque part elles lui faisaient plaisir et l'angoissaient par la même occasion.

"Je t'aime beaucoup Jim..."

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées et déglutit légèrement aux paroles de l'autre homme.

"Pourtant...je n'ai rien de spécial..."

"Justement. Tu n'essayes pas d'attirer l'attention sur toi même si ça produit l'effet inverse, tu frôles même les murs quand tu le peux. T'es pas non plus exceptionnel mais t'es gentil et t'es mignon..." il sourit.

"Je suppose que c'est un compliment..."

"Bah oui, sinon je ne t'aurais pas emmené dans ma cellule !"

"Ouais...en fait, ta main descend vachement bas là..." fit Jim en sentant que celle-ci descendait dans le bas de son dos.

"Et ?"

"Et ben...ça me gêne un peu.." répondit-il légèrement honteux.

"Ce n'est pourtant que moi.."

"Je sais mais.."

"C'est bon Jim, je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. Je voulais juste te taquiner un peu." dit-il avec un sourire.

"Ah tu me rassures parce que je commençais à croire qu.."

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, Phil venant de le pousser soudainement dos contre le lit. Il sentit les lèvres de celui ci explorer son cou. Cependant, il ne fut pas long à réagir en le repoussant tant bien que mal.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Phil ? Ça va pas ?" s'écria t-il.

"C'est bon, ce n'est que moi..." répondit-il en continuant ses caresses.

"Phil arrête ! Tu me fais peur !" lâcha finalement le plus petit qui ne comprenait pas le changement soudain de comportement de son ami.

"Vraiment ?" demanda l'autre en levant légèrement la tête vers lui, stoppant tous gestes.

"Oui, s'il te plait Phil..."

"C'est...blessant que tu puisse croire ça de moi..."

"Mais tu...tu m'as sauté dessus sans un mot alors je.."

"Écoute Jim." le coupa Phil. "Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, okay ? Si je t'aide depuis que t'es ici, c'est pas pour finalement te violer, t'as bien comprit ?"

L'interpellé acquiesça faiblement sans un mot, tandis que Brooks passait une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ceci dit, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus de cette façon...mais j'ai été prit d'une pulsion.."

"Une pulsion ?" répéta l'arnaqueur.

"Je me retenais depuis longtemps tu sais..je t'aime vraiment beaucoup je te l'ai déjà dit..." il eut un léger sourire.

"Mais je croyais qu'on était amis.."

"Nous le sommes."

"Mais tu veux plus, non ?"

"Ouais, j'avoue..tu m'attires et je te veux de plus en plus."

Jim se tût et tenta d'accepter ses paroles. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Bien sûr il aimait beaucoup son ami mais justement celui-ci n'était qu'un ami pour lui. De toute façon, tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu les hommes de manière plus intime que cela, mais peut-être devait-il reconsidérer sa manière de penser à présent. Après tout, il allait rester ici encore un bon bout de temps, il allait avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir.

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. T'es le seul que je considère comme un ami ici et je veux pas te décevoir mais en même temps.."

"Tu as peur ?"

"Un peu.."

"Tu sais, ça ne va rien changer entre nous. Je ne t'oblige pas, mais j'aimerais bien que t'essayes quand même."

"Que j'essaye ?"

"Oui et si ça ne marche pas, on arrête tout." assura t-il avec un sourire.

"D'accord...alors je veux bien essayer." dit finalement Jim, plus ou moins rassuré.

Philip se permit un sourire ravi et prit le visage de Gordon entre ses mains dans le but de l'embrasser, à sa surprise ce dernier se recula brutalement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda t-il étonné.

"Je...je n'embrasse pas les hommes...jamais...je peux pas ça..."

"Alors je serais le premier." il sourit et lui caressa le visage. "Fais moi confiance, je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme. Je suis Phil, ton ami. Je te demande simplement de savourer ce que je vais faire."

C'est alors qu'il posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il eut sentit que Jim se détendait. Et celui ci se laissa même faire lorsque Phil lêcha délicatement ses lèvres et entreprit d'explorer sa bouche avec sa langue.

Jim se surprit à ne pas être dégoûté de faire cela avec un homme, cela en était même agréable et il ne put retenir un faible gémissement de plaisir quand Phil se fit plus entreprenant.

Le baiser ne fut pas bien long. Jim le brisa pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, les joues rosies et plus ou moins perturbé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il avait aimé.

Dire que toute sa vie, il avait été un hétéro pur et dur, et voilà que cet homme, son ami, venait le détromper dans toute sa manière de vivre en à peine quelques minutes. Que devait-il donc faire ? Il avait aimé, non ? Donc ça ne devait pas être une si mauvaise chose pour lui. Mais peut-être se trompait-il...il devait réessayer pour en être sûr.

"Recommence."

Il vit Phil soulever un sourcil d'étonnement mais ce dernier ne se posa pas de questions et se lêcha les lèvres d'un air excité avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus fougueusement que la première fois.

Le plus petit répondit au baiser, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Brooks qui émit un grognement satisfait. Le baiser fut légèrement plus long que le précédent et Phil fut soulagé de voir que Jim souriait.

"C'était bon." fit-il doucement.

"Je te l'avais dit ..et encore ce n'était qu'un baiser, si on allait plus loin, je suis sûr que tu adorerais." dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il reçut un sourire gêné comme seul réponse, Jim étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise sur ce sujet depuis qu'il connaissait Mark. Phil le remarqua et grimaca légèrement en se rendant compte de son erreur.

"Désolé, j'avais oublié.."

"Pas grave...mais si Mark apprend ce qu'on a fait il.."

"Il ne le saura pas Jim."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?"

"Faut bien que je le sois, vu comment t'es pessimiste."

"Désolé..je deviens parano.."

"C'était pas un reproche, c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait. Je veux juste que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tu es plus confiance en moi, d'accord ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire.

"Je vais essayer !" fit-il avec un petit rire.

Phil lui caressa la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

"Tu devrais retourner dans ta cellule.."

"Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire !"

Brooks le regarda sortir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait qu'il pourrait continuer à le toucher ainsi et même un peu plus intimement. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Jim, c'est pourquoi il se retenait de lui sauter dessus depuis déjà un certains temps, mais il fallait avouer que cette fois ci, il n'avait pas pu. Cependant il ne le regrettait nullement, ça c'était même bien mieux passé qu'il ne le pensait et il s'en réjouissait..maintenant il fallait juste espérer que cela continue.

* * *

Jim était étrangement content lorsqu'il rentra dans sa cellule et s'allongea sur son matelas dur. Être avec Phil lui redonnait toujours un peu de courage mais cette fois ci, c'était plus de l'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir quelque chose qui puisse le rendre heureux dans ce lieu sordide. Et puis l'excitation le submergeait. Ça l'avait toujours terriblement excité d'avoir une relation caché, c'est pour quoi il avait eut tant de maîtresses, et même si ce coup là c'était avec un homme c'était tout aussi excitant. Il trouvait amusant de penser que Mark pourrait ne rien remarquer. Il rit doucement, espérant qu'ils pourraient se jouer de Calaway.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire toi ?"

L'interpellé se tourna subitement vers Mark qui venait de rentrer dans la cellule, le regardant étrangement.

"Je t'ai posé une question."

"Rien, rien du tout."

"Vraiment ?"

"Je repensais simplement à une anecdote."

Il n'insista pas et se contenta de le fixer bizarrement.

"Tu es partit bien vite tout à l'heure."

"Je ne voulais pas me reprendre des coups.."

"Je vois..où t'étais ?"

"Je..me baladais."

"C'est fou à quel point ça sonne faux !"

"C'est vrai !" affirma Jim.

"Alors c'est une simple balade qui te rend si heureux Jimmy ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire.

"Heureux ? Je ne suis pas heureux !"

"Ne me prend pas pour un con Jimmy ! Tu crois que je ne le remarque pas peut-être ? Tu me crois donc si bête ?"

"Non ! Je t'assure !"

Gordon eut un mouvement de recul mais il ne tarda pas à sentir la main de Mark serrée autour de son cou.

"Tu sais pourtant bien que je déteste qu'on se moque de moi Jimmy." fit-il avec un sourire méchant, l'entrainant vers le lit.

"Non ! Arrête !"

"Alors arrête de me mentir !" s'écria Calaway. "Tu me cherches, alors assume." continua t-il en déboutonnant le pantalon de Jim.

"S'il te plait ! Attend !" cria le plus petit en se débattant.

"Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?"

"Parce que c'est vrai ! Je ne mens pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ! Je te le jure Mark ! Je te le jure !" fit-il, essayant désespérément d'éloigner les mains de l'autre homme de son pantalon.

Celui ci arrêta tout mouvement et regarda attentivement Jim qui continuait à se débattre en vain. Il pensa rapidement que son jouet était bien trop lâche pour pouvoir continuer à lui mentir de la sorte et il se décida à le lâcher, supposant qu'il avait du se tromper même si cela lui paraissait surprenant.

Mais Mark se trompait sur un seul point. Certes son jouet, comme il l'appelait, n'était pas très courageux, cependant Jim avait très bien comprit qu'avouer la vérité maintenant ce serait pas seulement mauvais pour lui mais aussi pour Phil et cela il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il était tout à fait conscient que ce qu'il faisait là était pure folie, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de continuer à mentir.

Il se redressa légèrement quand Mark le lâcha, et referma le plus rapidement possible son pantalon, tout de même un peu surprit que Calaway l'ai finalement cru.

"Soyons clair Jimmy. Si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit derrière mon dos, tu le regretteras amèrement."

Voilà, il était prévenu.

L'arnaqueur déglutit difficilement, sentant un long frisson de terreur le parcourir à ses menaces. Après un instant, il réussit à acquiesser.

"Je t'ai vu parler avec Matthews tout à l'heure." dit doucement Jim pour changer de sujet.

"Hum ouais..il a apprécié ta performance d'ailleurs."

"Vraiment ?" demanda t-il interloqué.

"Ouais, par contre Dave l'a beaucoup moins aimé." fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

"Dave ?"

"Oui, le mec que tu as frappé. Dave Batista."

"Il a la haine ?"

"Un peu .."

"Il va vouloir me tuer alors ?" demanda t-il inquiet.

"Ouais, mais il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu seras sous ma protection." répondit Mark.

"Tout dépend de toi en fait.."

"Exactement mon petit Jimmy, c'est magnifique hein ?" fit-il en riant.

Jim ne put que grimacer. Non, il ne trouvait pas cela magnifique, bien au contraire. Dépendre d'un homme comme lui était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, surtout en sachant à quel point Mark pouvait parfois être un type instable et très impulsif... trop à son goût. Il avait surtout du mal à voir autre chose qu'une mort certaine avec une telle dépendance, mais il n'avait encore aucun moyen d'en réchapper.

Il se mordit durement la lèvre dans sa réflexion mais en fut sortit par la voix grave de Mark qui le rappelait à l'ordre.

"Arrête de réfléchir, ça ne te vas pas. Et grouille toi, j'ai besoin d'une douche."

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, Jim sortit du lit et alla chercher sa serviette, obéissant sans se poser de questions et sans aucune résistance vis à vis de Calaway.

Pourquoi une telle soumission ? Eh bien c'est simple, il était juste bien trop terrifié à l'idée de se rebeller de nouveau contre lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un jouet.

* * *

Après une longue et bonne douche où Mark ne tenta rien, Jim demanda la permission d'aller voir Phil. Permission qui lui fut accordée du fait que Calway devait s'occuper de quelques petites choses avec les aryens au sujet de la drogue qu'il vendait.

Gordon le remercia automatiquement et se précipita dans la cellule de son ami qui si trouvait justement, assit sur une chaise en lisant la bible. Phil le regarda étrangement en voyant l'air paniqué qui recouvrait son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Phil, je ne peux pas le faire !"

"De quoi ?" demanda Brooks légèrement surprit, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, alors qu'il semblait d'accord il y a à peine quelques heures.

"Il faut qu'on reste amis !"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je peux pas ! Il y a Mark !"

"Et alors ? Tu dis ça comme si c'était ton amant et que tu étais sur le point de le tromper !" fit-il agacé.

"Mais bien sûr que non !"

"Alors où est le problème ? On s'en fout de lui !"

"Mais..il va nous tuer Phil.." dit-il doucement en se rendant compte de la gravité de la chose..

"Je t'ai dit qu'il n'en saurait rien !"

"Non, Phil ! Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais bien ! Mark finit toujours pas tout savoir ! Toujours !"

"Comment peux-tu être si sûr de cela ? Tu n'es pas ici depuis si longtemps !"

"Mais je suis tout le temps obligé d'être collé à lui ! Je commence à le connaître à force ! Et rien ne lui échappe indéfiniment dans cette prison ! Rien du tout !"

"Jim...calme toi.." dit faiblement Phil en venant lui caresser la joue.

"Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tout à l'heure, il a tout de suite vu que quelque chose était différent ! Il a faillit me..encore..je.."

Phil le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer.

"Chht, tu paniques alors que tu ne devrais pas Jim. Fais moi confiance, tout va bien se passer, on restera prudent et il ne nous arrivera rien, okay ?"

"Tu promets qu'il ne nous fera rien à cause de ça ?"

"Oui Jim, je te le promets." il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. "Tout ira bien."

L'autre sourit finalement, semblant légèrement rassuré. Oui Phil était son ami, il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et puis..il lui avait promit après tout.

* * *

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et pour répondre à la question de _cata_, j'ai effectivement des chapitres d'avance mais je publie quand l'envie me vient j'avoue :/  
**

* * *

Les mois passèrent rapidement pour Jim Gordon, détenue de la prison Jettisonsoul. Depuis peu, sa relation avec son meilleur ami avait prit un tout autre angle. Il se surprenait d'ailleurs d'avoir eut le courage de changer cela, mais c'était un fait. Ses touchers avec Phil étaient devenu plus intimes, plus doux et cela ne le répugnait pas comme avec Mark. D'ailleurs celui ci semblait avoir baissé sa garde sur ce que pouvait faire Jim quand il n'était pas avec lui. D'une certaine manière, il pensait simplement que Jim n'irait pas faire quoi que ce soit d'insensé au risque de l'énerver, surtout vu comment il était terrifié quand Calaway commençait à hausser le ton.

Cependant, c'était mal connaître le Jimmy qui pouvait parfois se montrer totalement inconscient. La preuve, il avait tout de même marchandé avec des mafieux et c'est bien pour cela qu'il était ici à présent. Comme quoi agir inconsciemment, n'avait jamais vraiment aidé Jim dans la vie mais peut-être que cette fois-ci serait l'exception qui confirme la règle, c'est du moins ce qu'il espérait.

Mais malgré ses efforts pour se détendre et faire confiance à son ami, Gordon n'avait pas encore pu coucher avec Phil. Ils s'étaient toujours arrêtés avant à la demande de Jim qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ce serait aussi douloureux et brutal qu'avec Mark. Et à cause de cela, Jim avait eut peur que Phil le rejette, qu'il se moque de sa peur...mais au contraire, celui-ci lui avait assuré que c'était très bien ainsi et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour aller jusqu'au bout, c'est du moins ce qu'il disait...

Et puis cette relation l'encourageait à rester en vie un peu plus longtemps.

"Tu es si serré Jimmy..mmhh...je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser avec toi.."

C'est pour cela que même si Mark était en ce moment même en train de le pilonner par derrière, il arrivait à se dire que tout allait bientôt se terminer, qu'il allait revoir Phil dans peu de temps et que tout irait bien à ce moment là.

Cependant, Calaway prit son temps, voulant pour une fois savourer le plaisir. Il mordilla légèrement l'oreille de Jim, sachant éperdument que le plus petit détestait cela, puis il lui mordit violemment le cou, laissant une marque.

'Tu aimes ça Jimmy ?" le taquina t-il.

"N..non.."

"Tant pis pour toi alors."

Après cela, il ne fut pas long à se déverser en Jim dans un grognement de satisfaction. Il se redressa donc et lâcha l'autre homme qui releva la tête pour le regarder, alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?" demanda Calaway en sentant le regard de Jim.

"Je t'avais.. jamais vu fumer..." répondit-il avec un léger halètement dû à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

"Faut bien commencer un jour."

"C'est pas bon pourtant."

"Tu n'aimes pas ?" questionna t-il avec un sourire.

"Non.." fit-il avec une moue de dégoût.

"Fume la Jimmy." ordonna t-il en lui tendant la cigarette.

"Je..non !" s'offusqua t-il. "J'aurais dit que j'aimais ça, tu m'aurais nargué sans me laisser en fumer!"

"Évidemment."

"Alors garde la pour toi ! Je n'en veux pas !"

"Tu veux que je te fasse mal Jimmy ?"

"Tu viens de le faire." répondit-il froidement en montrant ses cuisses où dégoulinait du sperme et quelques gouttes de sang.

Mark regarda ses cuisses sans un mot, puis se rapprocha de nouveau de Jim et lui attrapa les cheveux en les tirant violemment en arrière.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Jim en grimaçant de douleur.

"Ouvre la bouche." ordonna t-il sans l'écouter, enfonçant le bout de la cigarette dans sa bouche.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Gordon continuerait de refuser et qu'il aille jusqu'à couper la cigarette en deux avec ses dents pour ne pas avoir à la fumer.

Mark vit rouge et le gifla violemment sans le lâcher.

"Petit con ! Tu sais combien ça vaut ?"

Jim se tint la joue qui le brûlait légèrement et ne répondit pas à cause du choc, ce qui lui valut une seconde gifle.

"Tu vas répondre oui ?" fit-il en le giflant une fois encore.

"Ça fait mal !" s'écria Jim en le repoussant violemment à cause de la douleur.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que Jim puisse réagir, Mark se laissa faire sous le coup de la surprise et tomba lamentablement du lit. Gordon savait très bien ce qui allait arriver s'il restait, c'est pourquoi il se leva brutalement du lit et tenta de s'enfuir de la cellule, c'était sans compter qu'il trébucha à cause de la douleur dans son bas-ventre et que Calaway en profita pour l'attraper vivement par le bras après s'être remit de sa surprise et qu'il balança sans ménagement l'homme contre le lit, en allant le chevaucher.

"À l'aide !"

"Ta gueule petit con." fit froidement le plus grand en lui envoyant de grands coups de poings dans le visage, le passant à tabac alors que l'homme sous lui hurlait qu'on vienne l'aider.

Jim tentait de protéger son visage des coups que lui assenait le plus grand mais malgré cela il n'arrivait pas à tout contrer et il sentait la douleur le brûler sur le haut du corps. Quant à Mark, il ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter. Finalement, un gardien arriva, c'était Reso.

"Lâche le Calaway !" cria t-il, alors qu'il assenait un violent coup de matraque dans le cou de celui-ci.

Mark grimaça à cause du coup et alors qu'il allait se retourner vers Jason, ce dernier lui donna un second coup au même endroit qui le calma un moment alors que Jim n'osait pas bouger, de peur de se reprendre des coups.

"Gordon, sort du lit...et habille toi." ordonna Reso.

L'interpellé se releva lentement, gémissant faiblement de douleur. Il lança un regard torve à Mark qui se massait la nuque en tentant de se calmer, alors qu'il dirigeait ses regards noirs vers le gardien.

Jim enfila son pantalon avec difficulté. Il avait mal. Son corps le lui rappelait constamment. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir deux jours tranquilles sans qu'il est mal quelque part...

"Il y a quelqu'un pour toi."

Jim releva brutalement la tête vers lui, avec un air choqué sur le visage.

"Pardon ? Pour moi ?" répéta t-il, en enfilant un t-shirt.

"Oui alors dépêche, ça fait déjà dix minutes qu'elle t'attend."

"Elle ?" grogna Mark en lançant un regard étrange à Jim. "Je croyais que ta femme était morte, Jimmy."

"Elle l'est."

"Ah oui j'oubliais, tu l'as tué." fit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Je n'ai tué personne, je ne suis pas comme toi." répondit Jim avec un ton cassant.

"Tu es pourtant accusé de l'avoir buté.."

"Tu connais les erreurs judiciaires ?"

"Et tu vas me dire comme tout les autres que tu es innocent aussi ? Je te pensais plus original que ça !" rit-il.

"Ta gueule Calaway !" coupa le gardien, en poussant Jim hors de la cellule.

Reso entraina Jim vers les parloirs. Ce dernier n'osait rien dire à Jason depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de repos des gardiens. Il avait été découragé par l'homme et même déçu de voir que finalement toutes ses belles paroles n'étaient rien, si ce n'est des paroles en l'air. Il lança un regard au gardien qui fixait le chemin devant lui, semblant ne pas vouloir le regarder. Il soupira légèrement, se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir. Après tout, il n'avait eut aucune visite depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et cette soudaine nouvelle le surprenait énormément.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle des visites, il fut choqué de voir qui était la personne en question.

Une de ses maîtresses.

Elle était blonde, mince et se tenait droite sur sa chaise. Ses dents grignotaient légèrement sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle était saisie d'une quelconque nervosité. Son regard parcourait la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose et lorsqu'elle apperçut Jim rentrer dans la pièce, son regard cessa de vagabonder dans tous les sens et se posa sur lui sans le quitter un seul instant.

Gordon la regarda à son tour, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait l'amener ici. Il s'assit face à elle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, mais avant cela il ne put esquiver la violente gifle qui vint lui frapper la joue.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Michelle."

"Tu es partit !" s'écria la jeune femme, avant qu'il n'ai pu continuer.

"Pas de mon plein gré vu où je suis..."

"Je m'en fiche ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais marié !" s'écria t-elle, passant du coq à l'âne.

"J'avais toujours une bague quand on se voyait ! C'était évident !"

"Je croyais que tu en avais une pour le style !"

"Qui ferait ça pour ça ?"

"Beaucoup de gens !"

Jim soupira légèrement en voyant que cette conversation ne les mènerait nul part.

"Pourquoi tu es venu ici, Michelle ?"

"Pour te voir..."

"Alors que tout le monde dit que je suis un meurtrier ?"

"Tu n'en ai pas un."

L'étonnement se lut dans son regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui affirmait cela.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Parce que je le sais !"

"Tu le sais ?"

"Oui, c'est évident. T'es trop gentil pour faire ça ! Tu pourrais essayer au pire, mais t'y arriverais pas, t'aurais pas le courage !"

"Merci de dire que je suis un dégonflé..."

"Mais tu peux pas nier ! Tu fuis toujours devant le danger ! T'as même sauté par la fenêtre une fois pour éviter que mon mari te trouves !"

"C'est vrai.." il sourit un peu en y repensant.

"Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux plus fuir le danger ici."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

"Tu as des bleus sur le visage, Jim. Et encore je ne vois pas le reste de ton corps... Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?" demanda t-elle inquiète.

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir Mimi." répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, n'osant pas insister davantage en voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise avec ce sujet.

"Et...ça se passe bien ? Je veux dire c'est pas trop dur de vivre ici ?"

"Je survis on peut dire..."

"Difficilement on dirait..."

"Ces derniers temps ça va mieux.."

Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme lui frôler la joue, descendant sur sa machoîre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Michelle ?"

"Les marques de coups sur ton visage sont assez voyantes...ça fait mal ?"

"Oui plutôt..."

Les doigts sur sa joue furent alors remplacé par les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un faible sourire apparu sur le visage de Jim.

"C'est mieux ..."

"Et là ?" demanda la jeune femme en faisant finalement rencontrer leurs lèvres.

Jimmy ne répondit pas et préféra seulement profiter de ce long baiser dont il avait presque oublié le goût fruité. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de son amante pour la rapprocher de lui, touchant délicatement la peau de son épaule. Elle se détacha alors de lui, les joues empourprées, presque honteuse de s'être autant laissé aller à son simple toucher.

Gordon quand à lui était tout sourire.

"Tu as toujours su me mettre de bonne humeur !" fit-il avec un petit rire.

"Un rien a l'air de te mettre de bonne humeur ici on dirait..."

"C'est vrai ! Il y a peu de choses ici qui peuvent te faire sourire." fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Michelle se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'air sur son visage qui lui semblait plus triste qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

"Pardon..je te rappelle des choses que tu voudrais sûrement oublier.."

"Mais non ! C'est rien ! T'inquiète pas ! C'est déjà vachement sympa d'être venu ici pour moi !"

"Tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup de visites."

"Non, t'es la première !" répondit-il en souriant. "D'ailleurs c'était juste pour me voir que tu es venu ici ?"

"Pour quoi d'autre ?"

"À toi de me le dire." dit-il avec un sourire séduisant.

La jeune femme soupira légèrement. Il la connaissait trop bien, ça en était presque rageant de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher.

Il eut un silence entre eux, durant lequel Michelle avait gardé la tête baissée, semblant réfléchir à comment lui annoncer la véritable raison pour laquelle elle était venue jusqu'ici.

"Eh bien..."

"Oui ?"

"Je...tu..."

"Vas-y crache le morceaux !" encouragea l'homme.

"Tu es papa Jim." finit-elle par dire.

Un ange passa...puis un second...et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

"Je suis quoi ?" finit par dire Jimmy.

"Papa."

"Quoi ?"

"Pa-pa !"

"...c'est une blague ?"

"Pas vraiment, non.."

"Mais...comment ça se fait ?"

"On a jamais vraiment mis de protection, tu te souviens ?"

"...je pensais pas que ça arriverait."

"Oui, ça se voit à ta tête." fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Elle a presque un an..."

"Elle ?"

"Oui, tu es le papa d'une jolie petite fille." répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Jim n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, il restait incrédule face à ces informations. Il regarda Michelle en grimaçant.

"Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?"

"Je ne te l'ai pas caché !" s'offusqua t-elle. "Mais tu sais bien que tu étais en voyage d'affaire pendant près de six mois ! On s'est pas vu pendant tout ce temps, et quand tu es revenu, il y a eut cette affaire là et d'un coup tu t'es retrouvé au tribunal, ensuite tu as été jugé coupable, alors j'ai pas vraiment pu te prévenir avant..et je ne voulais pas non plus te le dire par lettre."

"Je vois, désolé..mais il le prend comment ton mari ?"

"Il est persuadé que c'est sa fille !" fit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Et comment toi tu peux être aussi sûr du contraire ?"

"Elle a tes yeux Jim...je peux pas me tromper sur ça tu sais.."

Il y eut un nouveau silence où Gordon sembla prendre enfin conscience du fait qu'il était parent.

"Et...euh..je pourrais la voir ?" demanda t-il doucement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle refuse.

"Bien sûr voyons ! Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici te dire tout ça pour te refuser ça !"

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du détenu.

"Quand ça ?"

"La prochaine fois peut-être."

"Elle est mignonne ?"

"Évidemment ! C'est ma fille je te rappelles !"

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, prenant la main de sa maitresse, n'ayant comme seule envie que de danser avec elle, mais il se contenta simplement de la prendre dans ses bras, ne voulant pas trop attirer les regards des autres détenus de la salle.

"Je suis heureux."

"Les gens me disent souvent ça après m'avoir vu, oui." répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

"Je suis sérieux Mimi !"

"Je sais bien...ça me réconforte de te voir comme ça parce que quand je t'ai vu arriver tout à l'heure, c'était pas encore ça !"

"Faut pas trop m'en demander." fit-il avec un sourire, relâchant son étreinte. "Et puis.."

"Gordon ! Ton temps de visite est terminé !" coupa brutalement un gardien, qu'il reconnu comme celui étant intervenu dans la bibliothèque. Farrelly s'il se souvenait bien.

"Mais ça fait pas longtemps !"

"Suffisamment ! Et t'en as bien profité avec la belle demoiselle, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il avec un sourire vers Michelle qui tourna la tête avec dédain.

"Ça ne vous regarde pas que je sache !" s'écria le détenu.

"Tout me regarde ici Gordon, alors dis au revoir à la demoiselle."

L'arnaqueur ferma ses poings de rage mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis. Michelle le regardait, visiblement gênée par l'interruption du gardien.

"Désolé.."

"C'est bon, c'est pas ta faute Jim.."

"Je dois y aller..." dit-il en lançant un regard au gardien, alors qu'elle posait lentement sa main sur sa joue.

"Je reviendrais." murmura t-elle.

"J'espère bien !" il sourit et la regarda finalement partir, alors que Farrelly venait l'agripper par l'arrière du col.

"T'as pas le droit d'avoir plus de temps que les autres Gordon !"

"J'ai pas eut plus de temps !" s'offusqua t-il. "Il y a des gens qui étaient là bien avant moi et qui y sont toujours !"

"Ooooh, on balance Gordon ?" fit-il avec un sourire. "T'as pas peur à ce que je vois !"

"Mais non ! C'est juste pour montrer que c'est injuste !"

"La vie est injuste Gordon." ricana t-il.

Jim se tût un instant, le regardant étrangement.

"Avouez simplement que vous vous ennuyez et que c'est le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour vous amuser..."

Le gardien eut un sourire à son affirmation.

"T'es pas si con que ça finalement Gordon ! Aller retourne avec les autres maintenant."

"Mais...arrêtez de tous vouloir me gâcher la vie !" s'écria l'arnaqueur à bout de nerf de savoir qu'il jouait avec lui.

"Ta vie a été gâché dès ton arrivée ici Gordon." répondit Farrelly avec un sourire.

Jim grogna de frustration, il allait finir par croire que Darryl influençait les autres gardiens. Il soupira légèrement et décida de retourner vers sa cellule, tout en se disant qu'il allait faire attention à ce que Mark ne soit pas là.

Il sentait bien qu'on le dévisageait, et il décida donc d'accélérer le pas aussitôt, mais alors qu'il arrivait à destination, il sentit qu'on le poussait soudainement dans un coin sombre. Il leva un regard surprit vers l'homme devant lui, homme qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais voir vu comment s'était fini leur première rencontre.

"Batista." marmonna t-il.

"Salut le nain." répondit celui ci avec un sourire cruel. "Ça faisait un bout de temps que je t'avais pas vu..tu me fuyais peut-être ? Tu n'oserais quand même pas..?"

"Non, pas du tout !" répondit-il rapidement en se reculant, sentant le mur derrière lui.

"Il est pas là Calaway ?"

"Non, j'étais tout seul aux parloirs..."

L'autre homme ne répondit pas. Visiblement, il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'avait pu faire Jim du moment que Mark n'était pas avec lui. Il se contentait de le dévisager, rendant le plus petit de plus en plus mal à l'aise par sa présence.

"En fait, j'ai pas tellement aimé ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, le nain."

Jim grimaça légèrement en y repensant. Il lui avait fait vraiment mal la dernière fois, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Je voulais pas, je suis désolé."

"Vraiment ? Tu regrettes ?"

Pas vraiment non, pensa t-il mais sans Mark avec lui dans les parages, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité...en sécurité ? Hein ? Avec Mark ? Mais à quoi pensait-il donc...

"On ne dit plus rien, le nain ?" intervint Dave, en le tirant de ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demanda Gordon, se disant qu'il valait mieux aller droit au but directement, sinon ils n'avaient pas fini à ce rythme.

"Je t'avais promis une leçon, non ?"

Voilà qu'il montrait enfin son vrai visage.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi.."

"Pour te faire payer le coup de poing que tu t'es permis de me donner devant tout le monde à la cantine." dit-il avec un air menaçant.

"Mais c'est toi qui m'a attaqué en premier !"

"Bah t'aurais mieux fait de ne pas répliquer !" fit-il en l'agrippant par les cheveux.

"Lâche moi merde !" fit-il en essayant de le repousser.

"Calme toi, sinon je vais être méchant le nain."

Gordon frémit, il avait la désagréable impression d'être devant un autre Mark et ça le terrifiait de savoir qu'il pouvait revivre le même cauchemar avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Je me demande ce que tu vaux vraiment, vu que seul Calaway t'as utilisé...mais bon, s'il te garde c'est que tu dois pas être si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il me garde juste par pitié ! Il me touche même plus tu sais !" mentit-il.

"Et la marque de morsure sur ton cou alors ?"

"Il montre juste son territoire.."

"Tu vas te foutre encore longtemps de ma gueule, le nain ? S'il y a vraiment un truc que je supporte pas c'est ça !"

"Je ne mens pas !"

"C'est ça ! Je connais un minimum Calaway et même sans cela, c'est pas difficile de savoir qu'il n'a aucune pitié !" il lâcha un grognement. "Tu veux vraiment que je te tabasse comme la dernière fois pour continuer à me mentir, le nain?"

Jim ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Non, il ne voulait plus avoir mal, il en avait assez de souffrir.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais." fit Dave avec un petit sourire satisfait, avant de relâcher les cheveux du plus petit pour le tenir plus fermement par l'épaule et de l'entrainer.

"Où on va ?" paniqua Gordon. "Stop !"

"T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas me permettre de casser le petit jouet de Calaway ! Par contre, pour ce qui est de l"abîmer..."

"Arrête ! Mark !" appela t-il.

"Ta gueule putain !" fit-il en lui envoyant un coup de poing au visage. "Tu vas alerter les gardiens !"

"Il y a bien pire que les gardiens, Dave." grogna une voix sombre derrière lui.

Ce dernier se retourna violemment, se reculant soudainement en reconnaissant Mark Calaway.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec lui là ?" demanda t-il, en lançant un regard noir aux deux détenus.

"Je l'emmenais dans ma cellule."

"Pour ?"

"Pour que tu partages enfin. J'allais même lui donner une note pour les pipes !"

"Tu sais pourtant bien que je ne partage pas Dave."

"Comme avec Hickenbottom ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il arrive la même chose ?" fit-il avec un sourire.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui fut plus que noir pour l'un d'eux.

"Jimmy, vient maintenant." grogna t-il en tendant la main que le plus petit se saisit immédiatement, préférant rester avec Mark plutôt qu'avec Dave.

Calaway l'entraina immédiatement vers leur cellule, tournant le dos à Batista qui resta en plan, les regardant partir. Gordon quant à lui, se laissa entrainer sans un mot par son compagnon de cellule qui ne semblait par remarquer qu'il lui broyait la main. Cependant Jim ne dit rien, sentant bien que l'autre homme était déjà bien énervé et il avait peur que sa mauvaise humeur retombe sur lui, que Mark se calme sur lui comme d'habitude.

La main de Gordon ne fut relâché que lorsqu'ils furent dans la cellule. Étonnamment, il ne fut pas poussé sur le lit et ne reçut pas non plus de coup, il se permit donc de dévisager Mark pendant un moment à cause de son curieux comportement. Non pas qu'il était déçu, non, bien au contraire, mais tout cela était étrange.

Il s'assit sur un lit et regarda Calaway se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage en silence, puis quand il eut fini, celui-ci se tourna vers lui mais il ne dit toujours rien, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important.

"Qui c'était ce Hickenbottom ?" lâcha finalement Jim, qui voulait savoir ce qui pouvait mettre Mark dans cet état mais lorsque le regard sombre de Mark se tourna vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir. "C'était mon prédécesseur, n'est-ce pas ?" continua t-il, se rappelant de l'histoire que lui avait raconté Adam Copeland, son premier compagnon de cellule, lorsqu'il était arrivé ici.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?" grogna l'autre homme.

"Ça a l'air de te perturber...je voulais savoir pourquoi."

Il eut un léger silence où Mark se rapprocha de lui.

"Tu sais que toute information est payante Jimmy..."

"Je crois que j'ai déjà payé pour pas mal d'information.." répondit-il en se mordant les lèvres d'anxiété.

Calaway ne répondit pas immédiatement et s'assit lentement à côté de son jouet.

"T'es sûr que tu veux savoir, Jimmy ?"

"Bah d'après Batista, il pourrait m'arriver la même chose...donc je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je sache..je serais prévenu au moins."

"Eh bien..tu as raison quand tu dis que ce mec était ton prédécesseur et peut-être que s'il était encore là, toi tu ne serai jamais venu dans ma cellule..ça aurait été dommage, tu ne crois pas Jimmy ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Dommage ? Pas vraiment non, pensa le plus petit. Il en aurait presque détesté Hickenbottom pour être mort et le laisser prendre sa place.

Mark sourit en imaginant bien ce que l'autre homme pouvait penser de cela.

"Pourquoi il est mort ?" grogna Jim.

"Parce que cet imbécile a voulu me trahir."

"Te trahir ?" répéta t-il avec un regard surprit.

"Ouais..et c'est surprenant parce qu'en le voyant comme ça, j'aurai jamais pu pensé ça de lui."

"Il avait quoi de spécial ?"

"C'était un peu le contraire de toi, Jimmy." fit-il avec un sourire méchant en y repensant.

"Comment ça mon contraire ?"

"Vous n'avez pratiquement rien en commun. Lui ne s'est jamais autant débattu que toi, il n'a jamais autant crié, il ne m'a jamais causé autant de soucis que j'ai avec toi et il m'obéissait complètement lui." dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

"J'ai rien demandé hein !"

"Et alors ? Lui non plus mais il voyait le bon côté de tout cela !"

"Il n'y a pas de bon côté !"

"Ouvre un peu les yeux, petit con !"

"Ils le sont déjà, connard ! Et d'ailleurs, il voyait tellement les bons côtés et il était tellement fantastique qu'il a fini par te trahir ! C'est génial c'est sûr !"

Sitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le poing de Mark vint rencontrer son visage, le faisant taire pendant un instant.

"Ta gueule ou il va t'arriver la même chose qu'à lui."

Le plus petit reteint un gémissement de douleur, évitant le regard noir que lui lançait Mark.

"Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je voulais pas te le dire ! À chaque fois, tu m'énerves ! T'es vraiment bon qu'à baiser toi !"

Il tenta d'ignorer les paroles dures et préféra attendre un instant pour que Mark puisse se calmer. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

"Et...et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te trahir ?" demanda t-il doucement.

"Tu crois pas que tu te fous un peu de ma gueule là ? Tu m'énerves et ensuite tu crois que je vais te répondre comme si rien n'était ?"

"Non mais..."

"Ferme la !" ordonna t-il. "Je t'ai pas autorisé à l'ouvrir !"

Gordon eut un mouvement de recul. Mark commençait vraiment à péter un câble, ça sentait mauvais.

"Et puis tu sais quoi ? Tu vas venir te mettre à genoux ici." fit-il en désignant l'espace qu'il y avait entre ses jambes.

"Ma..Mark..attend..."

"Attendre quoi ? Tu veux savoir, non ? Alors tu payes !"

"Mais j'ai déjà payé pour pleins de questions vu tout ce que j'ai dû faire !"

"Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Pourtant ton quota de question a été épuisé, petit con. Fallait pas poser autant de questions stupides."

"Mais merde Mark ! C'est pas juste !"

"Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ça, Jimmy ?" grogna t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux, le faisant grimacer de douleur. "Arrête de toujours te plaindre ou de te débattre, fais juste ce qu'on te dis pour une fois, sinon je te préviens, je vais vraiment te faire mal."

Il plaça Jim entre ses jambes, tandis que celui ci s'agenouillait à contre cœur, lançant des regards suppliants à Mark.

"Si tu crois que je vais arrêter juste parce que tu me regardes comme ça, tu rêves Jimmy." fit-il avec un regard sombre, n'ayant aucune compassion pour le plus petit. "Fais ce que je te demande ou je te tue."

La menace le fit frémir et c'est avec des mains légèrement tremblantes qu'il entama d'ouvrir le pantalon de Calaway qui le regardait toujours avec agacement.

"Dépêche toi Jimmy."

Sitôt il eut prononcé ces mots que son sexe fut libéré de sa prison de tissus, son jouet s'étant empressé d'obéir.

Jim avait peur. L'autre homme se montrait rarement dans un tel état d'énervement avec lui ou bien lorsqu'il l'était, il le tapait ou le baisait un bon coup et c'était fini...alors que là, il avait vraiment l'horrible impression qu'il pouvait le tuer pour n'importe quel faux mouvement qu'il ferait. Alors Jimmy posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de Mark avant même que celui-ci n'ai eut quelque chose à lui dire, parce qu'il avait peur et parce qu'il voulait calmer son compagnon de cellule et ainsi éloigner la menace qui planait au dessus de lui.

Calaway haussa un sourcil d'étonnement par l'initiative de l'autre homme mais il ne dit rien, préférant voir comment il allait se débrouiller. Et il appréciât quand Jim le prit en bouche, lui appliquant un rapide va et vient, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était dégoûté. Mark fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas et commença à caresser ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Putain...j'aime ta bouche.." fit-il avec un soupir de plaisir que Jim prit comme une incitation à aller plus vite, il s'exécuta donc, faisant gémir l'autre homme qui se sentait proche de la libération.

Gordon était habitué à présent à tenir à ce rythme, avant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ralentir mais les grognements de mécontentement de Mark et ses menaces l'avaient forcé à tenir le rythme à n'importe quel moment. D'une certaine façon, il était presque content de lui mais il déchanta lorsqu'il sentit l'autre homme lui agripper violemment les cheveux au moment de l'orgasme et le tirer vers l'arrière, il poussa d'ailleurs un cri surprit en sentant le sperme de Calaway lui gicler au visage dans un bruit visqueux, alors que ce dernier éclatait de rire en voyant son regard choqué et répugné.

"Putain...t'es dégueulasse !" cria t-il outré.

"Tu verrai ta tête !" fit l'autre homme en continuant de rire.

Jim le dévisagea un instant. Mark ne riait comme ça qu'avec Darryl. Avec personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi riait-il ainsi ?

Il soupira. Il n'allait sûrement pas aller lui poser la question et lui donner le plaisir de lui faire une autre gâterie, c'est pourquoi il alla laver son visage, en tentant d'ignorer le rire de l'autre homme qui s'estompait lentement. Au moins, il n'était plus en colère.

"C'était très bien Jimmy ! J'ai adoré !" fit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

"Génial. Tu peux me dire ce qu'à fait Hickenbottom alors maintenant, non ?" grogna t-il, se sentant humilié que Mark ai pu lui faire ça.

"Hein ? Ah oui ! Eh bien cette petite pute a juste essayé de me planter quand je m'y attendais le moins, alors je l'ai buté, c'est tout."

Il eut un léger silence, alors que Jim relevait son visage mouillé vers lui.

"C'est tout ?" répéta t-il, étonné.

"Bah oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?"

"Mais...mais c'était quoi tout ce cirque alors ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit dès le début ? Pourquoi t'avais l'air si contrarié par cette histoire alors que maintenant on dirait que tu t'en fous ?"

"Parce que...je voulais te faire chier." dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire méchamment. "J'avais envie de te voir intéressé, de te voir te poser des questions. Je voulais juste me foutre de ta gueule Jimmy...et tu sais quoi, j'ai l'impression que j'ai bien réussi." il ricana légèrement. "Et en plus, j'ai eut ma pipe, si c'est pas génial tout ça !"

"Alors pourquoi Batista t'as dit ça ?" s'écria t-il en fermant les poings.

"Parce que cet abruti croit réellement que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de cette histoire..alors que pas du tout." il sourit, de ce même sourire moqueur qui donnait des envies de meurtre au plus petit.

"Enfoiré.." lâcha t-il finalement.

"Pleure pas Jimmy ! Tu devrais avoir l'habitude que je me foute de ta gueule, non ?"

"Non. Je croyais que t'étais sincère." répondit-il froidement.

"Ooooh on est vexé Jimmy ?" demanda t-il en se relevant du lit et en allant vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?" grogna t-il tandis qu'il se reculait sans vraiment se rendre compte que Mark l'acculait dans un coin et qu'il mit finalement sa main sur le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Jim.

"Rien, à part que ça m'amuse beaucoup." ria t-il, en se baissant pour pouvoir mordiller l'oreille de Gordon qui se crispa automatiquement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ..?"

"Je me fous un peu plus de ta gueule ?"

"Arrête ça !' cria t-il en le repoussant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

"C'est quoi ton problème Jimmy ? Pour une fois que je suis gentil avec toi, tu n'aimes pas ? Un peu maso sur les bords peut-être ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"J'en ai juste marre que tu te foutes de moi."

"Ce que tu es susceptible !"

"C'est ça." grogna t-il, en commençant à sortir de la cellule, mais il fut arrêté par la main de Mark qui lui saisit le bras.

"Où tu vas comme ça ?"

Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite et il sentit la prise de resserrer autour de son bras.

"Nulle part donc." fit-il avec un sourire mauvais. "En fait, comment c'est passé ton petit tête à tête avec la jeune femme qui venait te voir ? C'était le fantôme de ta femme ?"

"C'était ma sœur." mentit-il.

"T'as une sœur ? Je savais pas..." fit-il légèrement surprit, se disant que ses sources n'étaient peut-être pas si fiable que ça. "Elle a un joli petit cul elle aussi ?" ria t-il.

L'autre homme lui lança un regard sombre.

"Va te faire foutre."

"Oh non Jimmy..c'est plutôt toi qui va passer à la casserole..." dit-il en le rapprochant violemment vers lui. "Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !"

Gordon ne dit rien, même quand il sentit son dos rentrer en contact avec le lit. Il ne dit rien non plus quand il sentit ses vêtement enlevés un par un. Il se tût aussi quand il sentit la douleur revenir encore une fois. À quoi bon se débattre de toute façon ? Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer un peu plus les choses. Ça l'aurait fait souffrir un peu plus que ce qu'il subissait maintenant.

Il n'avait qu'à attendre...oui attendre que Mark en finisse...et tout irait bien ...tout irait bien.

* * *

**Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Chapitre à l'attention de Cata, en espérant que tu apprécies ;)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le détenu Mark Calaway après un rare élan de gentillesse, avait laissé son compagnon de cellule faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ne le surveille. Autant dire que l'autre homme avait presque sauté de joie et qu'il s'était empressé d'aller voir son soit disant ami, Philip Brooks, qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Mark. Après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé les religieux.

Il soupira un instant. Il n'avait rien à faire. D'habitude il aurait juste taquiné ou baisé Jimmy...mais là cet abruti n'était même pas là et il avait la flemme de bouger de sa cellule pour voir quelqu'un d'autre.

"Bon à rien." marmonna t-il en pensant à son jouet.

"Qui est un bon à rien ?" demanda une voix amusée.

"Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer Darryl ! Tu sais que j'ai tué pour moins que ça ?" fit-il avec un sourire rieur.

"Faut te détendre tu sais, t'aurai moins de pulsions meurtrière !"

"Je fais que ça ! Comment veux-tu que je stress ici ?"

"Avec tes affaires là..avec les aryens.."

"J'ai aucun problème avec eux en ce moment, et s'il y en a, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui y perdrais dans l'histoire." fit-il avec un sourire.

"Ça j'en doute pas !" ils échangèrent un sourire et Darryl reprit. "D'ailleurs t'as bien dû te lâcher sur Gordy cette semaine !"

"Pas plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" demanda t-il, intrigué.

"À cause de la fille avec qui il était. Tu sais au parloir.."

"Ouais, sa sœur..il m'a déjà dit, mais je m'en fous de ça." fit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Sa sœur ?" sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Darryl commença à rire. "Il embrasse souvent sa sœur lui ?"

"...De quoi ?"

"Ils avaient l'air d'être bien plus que frère et sœur ! D'ailleurs Farrelly m'a même dit qu'il avait cru entendre qu'ils avaient un gosse !"

"Un gosse ?" répéta t-il, se sentant soudain bien con de s'être fait berné de cette façon.

"Bah alors Mark, tu t'es fais avoir ?" fit-il avec un petit rire.

"Ta gueule." répondit froidement celui ci, en le poussant pour pouvoir sortir de la cellule.

Il allait le tuer.

* * *

Jim Gordon se tenait aux côtés de son ami Phil, ils commentaient distraitement les détenus qui passaient. Phil l'avait informé que des nouveaux allaient arriver aujourd'hui et Jim avait hâte de voir des nouvelles têtes.

"Ils auraient dû être là depuis déjà dix minutes !" se plaignit le croyant.

"C'est pas grave du moment qu'on les voit. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il y aura des mecs sympa !"

"Rêve pas trop Jim..s'ils sont là, c'est que logiquement ils sont pas hyper sympa !"

"Et nous alors ?" s'offusqua t-il

"Nous on est des exceptions !"

Gordon rit en voyant l'air sérieux qu'avait prit Brooks, alors que quelques instants plus tard, ils virent qu'il y avait soudain plus de mouvements, annonçant l'arrivée des nouveaux détenus dans la prison de Jettisonsoul.

Ils n'étaient même pas une dizaine, à peine six ou sept et le regard de Jim ne fut attiré que par seulement deux hommes. Le premier possédait une forte carrure, il avait les cheveux coupé court comme un militaire. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, mais sa carrure et le sourire qu'il arborait comme s'il était heureux d'être ici, l'avait surprit. Le second quand à lui semblait plus calme, il était aussi plus grand et il semblait avoir un certain charme qui ne déplut pas à Jim.

"Qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?" questionna Phil après un moment de silence, tandis que Gordon lui désignait les deux hommes. "Ah je les connais ceux là !"

"Intimement ?" sourit Jim.

"Bien sûr que non, imbécile !" fit-il en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête. "Je ne les connais que de nom. Ils sont assez connu, je pensais pas qu'ils seraient transférés ici."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?"

"Celui qui ressemble à un militaire là c'est John Cena, il est ici pour tentative de viol."

"Et il est connu juste pour ça ?" demanda Jim, intrigué.

"Bah c'était pas banal. Ce malade a essayé de violer une ministre devant tout un tas de journalistes...fallait oser quoi...d'ailleurs il est suspecté d'autres viols, mais les flics ont aucune preuves contre lui."

Intérieurement, Gordon se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter ce mec. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte que depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait plus aucune information sur le monde extérieure, il était totalement largué à chaque fois.

"Et le second ?" demanda t-il après un moment, ayant regardé Cena rejoindre Dave Batista et l'étreindre comme le ferait deux vieux amis...il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi.

"Lui, c'est Stuart Bennett, un braqueur de casinos. Son dernier braquage c'est mal passé, il parait qu'il a été dénoncé et les flics sont arrivés avant qu'il ne soit sortit du casino."

"Il s'est pas enfui ?"

"Non, il a même pas essayé. On m'a dit qu'il était sortit du casino avec un otage et d'après certains, Bennett lui aurait demandé d'arrêter de pleurer parce qu'il salissait son costume. L'otage s'est pas arrêté, alors Bennett l'a flingué devant tous les flics."

"Son otage ? Pour son costume ?"

"Baaaah, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit oui !"

"Il est bizarre lui aussi..."

"On l'est tous !" rit Phil en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Jim n'était pas vraiment de cet avis là, mais il ne dit rien pour le contredire.

"Tu vas leur parler à ces nouveaux ?" demanda t-il.

"Que à ceux qui me semblent les moins dangereux. C'est important d'avoir des relations ici !"

Gordon allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui criait son nom.

Une voix familière. Mark.

Il frissonna en le voyant arriver vers eux, sentant bien la colère qui se dégageait de lui. Jim se demanda rapidement qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Calaway soit dans cet état. Mais en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus, il prit sérieusement peur, vu le regard de l'autre homme et il eut un mouvement de recul. Cependant Mark était déjà devant lui et avant que le plus petit n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour le calmer, il se reçut un coup de poing qui fut tellement puissant qu'il cru que sa mâchoire était brisée.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Certains des nouveaux appréciant de voir si vite une bagarre éclater. Jim quant à lui n'était pas du même avis, surtout que sitôt il avait atterrit sur le sol qu'il fut surplombé par le corps de Mark. Ce dernier commençant sans attendre à le frapper sans pitié devant tous ces spectateurs.

Phil était resté paralysé devant ce spectacle et il mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'essayer d'éloigner Mark de son ami.

"Arrête ! Lâche le putain ! Tu vas le tuer !" cria t-il, mais le regard froid de l'autre homme le fit frémir.

"C'est bien mon intention." grogna t-il.

"Non ! Arrête ! S'il te plait, stop !" cria t-il, plus mué par le désespoir qu'autre chose.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour éloigner Mark, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais...personne ne lui venait en aide, personne ne levait ses fesses pour venir sauver Jim avec lui. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne faisait plus rien. Il était trop surprit par la situation et par l'état de rage de l'homme contre son ami. Il devait l'aider mais il n'y arrivait pas.

C'est alors que les gardiens arrivèrent. Ils frappèrent violemment Mark pour qu'il lâche l'autre détenu, mais il fallut néanmoins un certain temps pour réussir à l'éloigner totalement de Jim qui bougeait difficilement sur le sol, tandis que Brooks accourait à ses côtés.

"Jim ! Tu m'entends ?" demanda t-il, grimaçant en voyant son visage gonflé.

L'interpellé ne répondit que par un faible gémissement pour montrer qu'il n'était pas encore bon pour la morgue. Derrière lui la voix de Mark se fit entendre, plus énervée que jamais.

"Lâchez moi ! Je vais le tuer je vous dis !"

"Calme toi Calaway ! Sinon on t'emmène au trou !" lâcha l'un des gardiens. "Que quelqu'un emmène l'autre à l'infirmerie. Il salit le sol avec son sang."

Phil ne fit même pas attention aux paroles du gardien, regardant simplement Jim perdre peu à peu conscience, tandis que Mark était ramené dans sa cellule. Un des gardiens vint prendre le plus petit sur son épaule pour le transporter à l'infirmerie et c'est à ce moment que Phil daigna enfin regarder le visage de l'homme, alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur.

"Non.." souffla t-il doucement, sentant que le pire n'était pas encore passé.

Et il resta là, à regarder le corps de Jim s'éloigner avec ce gardien, tandis que lui restait à genoux là où son ami venait de se faire agresser.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que parmi tous les gardiens, ce soit le plus détestable qui le transporte...

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit Darryl Matthews ...

* * *

_Il en avait marre. Il détestait cette boite où il travaillait. Il détestait être obligé de prendre cette couverture pour que personne ne sache qu'il était un arnaqueur. Il détestait les gens avec qui il travaillait d'ailleurs. Tous des cons._

_Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de reposer sa tête contre son bureau parce que son patron pourrait encore débarquer et lui dire à quel point il était incompétent et lui, il ne dirait rien, il penserait juste que ce serait la même chose le soir, quand il reviendrai chez lui et que sa femme lui crierait dessus pour savoir pourquoi il revenait si tard._

Il soupira._ Il fallait vraiment qu'il ouvre les yeux...d'ailleurs, il avait l'étrange impression que son bureau bougeait. Il en aurait presque le mal de mer._

Il ouvrit les yeux._ Non. Ça ce n'était vraiment pas son bureau._ Il regardait bêtement le sol devant lui, constatant que le carrelage était assez laid. _D'ailleurs pourquoi bougeait-il ainsi ? Il était sur un bateau ?_

Il tourna légèrement la tête. _Ah non, il était simplement sur l'épaule de quelqu'un...mais pourquoi était-il sur l'épaule de quelqu'un en fait ?_

Il poussa un grognement pour exprimer son incompréhension.

"T'es réveillé Gordy ? Ça va mieux ta tête ?" demanda une voix qui lui semblait vagueument familière.

_Bien sûr qu'il était réveillé, il l'était depuis le début ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa tête ? Ah...maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa tête lui faisait drôlement mal...pourquoi d'ailleurs ?_

_Peut-être parce qu'il se posait trop de questions d'un coup..._

_Mais merde ! C'est vrai à la fin ! C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il avait mal ? C'était qui ce type qui le portait ? Et le plus important, où est-ce qu'il était ?_

Il commença à s'agiter, ne voulant pas aller plus loin sans qu'on ai répondu à toutes ses questions, c'est pourquoi son porteur s'arrêta et le reposa sur le sol, le tenant contre un mur pour que ses jambes ne le lâche pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille un moment ou quoi ?" entendit-il grogner l'homme.

Il plissa les yeux. Cet homme lui disait quelque chose. Il devait remettre ses idées et ses souvenirs en place.

"Putain Mark t'as frappé trop fort sur le crâne on dirait..."

Mark...à l'entente de ce nom, tout lui revint brutalement en tête et il pu mettre un nom sur le visage de l'homme devant lui.

"Darryl.." marmonna t-il.

Il gémit de désespoir. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

"Tu reprends enfin tes esprits. J'allais vraiment croire que t'étais devenu triso." fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse, tandis que Jim portait ses mains à sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de m'agresser comme ça ?"

"Ça tu vas vite le savoir quand je t'aurais ramené à lui."

"...pardon ?" fit-il en le regardant surprit.

"Tu m'as très bien compris."

"Darryl...je sais bien que ça a jamais été le grand amour entre nous deux mais...soit pas un connard comme ça.."

"Pourquoi je devrais ?" fit avec un sourire.

"Parce que si je meurs aujourd'hui, comment tu vas t'amuser après hein ?"

Matthews se tut un instant, le dévisageant.

"T'en fais pas pour moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouveau jouet avec qui m'amuser."

"Tu mens !"

"Pas du tout."

"Je veux aller à l'infirmerie !"

"T'iras dans ta cellule."

"T'as pas le droit !"

"Bien sûr que si, c'est moi le gardien ici."

"Je vais te mordre si t'approche !"

"Essaye donc et je te castre."

Gordon déglutit alors que le gardien le saisissait par l'épaule, l'entrainant vers sa cellule.

"Au moins, maintenant tu peux marcher. C'était chiant de te porter."

"Je suis sûr qu'il va me tuer." fit-il en ignorant ce que venait de dire l'autre homme.

"Mais nooon, je suis sûr qu'au fond il t'aime bien !"

"Pourquoi j'en doute ? Peut-être que tu as oublié qu'il vient d'essayer de me fendre le crâne devant tout le monde !"

"Non, pas du tout, je suis même resté regarder en fait." dit-il avec un léger sourire.

"T'es vraiment un enculé, Darryl."

"Pour toi c'est Matthews, pas Darryl." répondit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne qui le fit grogner de douleur.

"Tu crois sérieusement qu'il s'est calmé ?" finit par demander Jim en voyant qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la cellule.

"Pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien te voir espérer." répondit celui ci en le poussant soudainement dans la cellule.

L'arnaqueur émit un petit cri de surprise et se rattrapa tant bien que mal, alors que Mark se levait du lit en les voyant entrer.

"Alors tu l'as vraiment ramené..."

"Bien sûr, après tout j'avais envie de te faire un petit cadeau." il sourit. "Bonne chance Gordy !" lâcha t-il.

Jim lança un regard paniqué au gardien qui ne s'en soucia pas et sortit pour aller s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

"Jimmy..." la voix de Mark était calme. Trop calme.

"Attend Mark ! Je peux tout expliquer !"

"Tu ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que ça concerne."

"Non. Mais je suis sûr que c'est explicable !"

"Tu peux expliquer le fait que tu baises ta sœur ?"

"Je..." il déglutit. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit au courant...

Ah oui, il avait oublié, Mark finissait toujours par tout savoir.

"Alors ? Tu n'arrives pas à l'expliquer au final ?"

"C'était...ma maîtresse quand ma femme était toujours en vie.."

"Oh oui, ça j'avais pu le deviner tout seul Jimmy, je ne suis pas aussi con. Ce n'est pas ça la problème."

"C'est quoi le problème alors ?" demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

"Le problème mon petit Jimmy, c'est que tu m'as mentit. Et tu sais quoi Jimmy, je déteste qu'on me mente."

"Mais..je..j'avais peur..." fit-il honteux, espérant secrètement que Calaway allait prendre pitié.

"Et maintenant, tu as peur ?"

"...oui.."

"Tant mieux, parce que tu as raison d'avoir peur."

Gordon eut un mouvement de recul. Il aurait dû savoir que Mark n'avait aucune pitié.

Cette nuit là fut l'une des pires que passa Jim Gordon dans sa vie. Cette nuit là, tous les détenus purent entendre ses cris de douleur et de terreur résonner dans la prison Jettisonsoul. Et cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres, personne ne vint l'aider.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Petit chapitre pour que vous sachiez que je suis toujours là et que cette fic n'est pas à l'abandon (j'étais d'ailleurs persuadé d'avoir posté ce chapitre mais bref XD) Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'encouragent à continuer, je vous dois beaucoup. **

**En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eut à écrire.**

* * *

Philip Brooks n'avait jamais été un enfant à problème. Il avait même toujours été relativement calme, malgré que parfois les autres enfants le provoquaient et se moquaient de lui avec insistance. À vrai dire, il se fichait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Rien ne l'importait. Rien à part sa mère.

Oui, sa magnifique mère. Elle était tout pour lui, il ne vivait que pour elle, seulement pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il l'aimait tellement. Mais ça ne pouvait être éternel.

Cet homme. Son père. Un ivrogne et un ignare, qui se se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une telle femme à ses côtés. Cependant Phil n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de ça, car du moment qu'il était avec sa mère, il était comblé.

Et puis, il y avait eut ce jour là, il devait avoir 19ans. Il rentrait chez lui comme d'habitude, mais ce jour là, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Chez lui il avait découvert sa mère en sang, elle sanglotait, elle était prise de spasme à cause du couteau planté dans son estomac.

Il était resté debout à la regarder, sans savoir quoi faire. Il pouvait encore entendre les insultes que lançait son père contre sa mère, la traitant de prostitué, de garce.

Ce jour là, Philip Brooks regarda sa mère mourir. Ce même jour, il fut arrêté pour le meurtre de son père.

Il n'avait pas pu canaliser cette rage qu'il gardait depuis des années au fond lui, d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas essayé. Et lorsqu'elle était sortit, il s'était sentit mieux, libéré.

Et il se fichait bien qu'on l'emmène en prison...après tout, la personne pour qui il vivait n'était plus de ce monde.

Mourir demain l'aurait peu importé.

Et c'est avec cette idée dans la tête qu'étrangement il survécu à Jettisonsoul. Ce ne fut pas toujours facile, loin de là mais au final, ça ne le ne gênait pas plus que cela. Peu de temps après son incarcération, il avait trouvé un livre qui allait devenir, sans qu'il ne le sache, son livre de chevet. La Bible bien sûr. Et en prison, il eut tout le temps de la lire, puis de la relire, encore et encore, l'apprenant pratiquement sur le bout des doigts. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était petit, sa mère lui avait parlé de ce Dieu et il se rappelait très bien des yeux plein d'admiration à ce moment, il avait alors vu dans la Bible comme un moyen de garder un lien avec sa défunte mère et il s'y était raccroché de toutes ses forces.

Les années étaient passés, son seul compagnon restant ce livre...et puis il y avait eut Jim.

Honnêtement, il ne lui avait rien trouvé de particulier au début. Quand il l'avait vu déboulé dans la cantine avec cet air légèrement paniqué, il avait eut pitié de lui. Son corps avait bougé tout seul, encore aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ce fut là sa première conversation polie depuis longtemps. Et il lui avait demandé d'être son ami, simplement parce qu'il avait eut envie de voir ce que ça faisait après avoir tant lu les passages sur les compagnons de Jésus. Il voulait connaître ce sentiment qu'il avait eut.

Et au fur et à mesure, ça s'était mué en autre chose, en un désir physique qu'il ne pouvait refraindre. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, et plus encore mais la peur de Jim les retenait.

Il lui avait dit qu'il attendrait. Oui et il le pensait vraiment, après tout, il l'aimait bien son Jim...même peut-être un peu trop. C'est pourquoi quand il vu Mark le tabasser au sol et le sang qui coula, il avait cru pendant un instant qu'il allait encore perdre un être cher et sa peur l'avait paralysé. C'était débile de rester planter comme ça, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Et puis durant la nuit, comme tout le monde, il avait entendu la voix de Jim. Et cela pendant plus de deux heures.

Il n'avait eut aucun mal à imaginer ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans la cellule pour son ami, alors il avait préféré ne pas écouter les sons douloureux à l'aide de son oreiller. Il avait fini par s'endormir, sans savoir que le lendemain il ne verrait pas Jim, ni le jour d'après d'ailleurs.

Ce ne fut qu'au troisième jour que Gordon pointa le bout de son nez dans la cellule de Phil qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ce dernier avait littéralement jeté sa Bible pour voir comment Jim allait et il n'allait pas bien. Il était dans un piteux état, il semblait boiter légèrement. Brooks ne tarda pas à aller le soutenir.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Il..il ...il a..." essaya t-il de dire sans y parvenir.

"C'est bon, c'est fini..c'est fini.." répéta Phil en le prenant dans ses bras, ne croyant même pas lui même aux paroles qu'il prononçait.

Il le porta jusqu'au lit et il le garda contre lui, le serrant bien fort pour qu'il reste avec lui. Il ne sû pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, il sû juste que ce fut le temps qu'il fallut pour que les pleurs de Jim s'estompent et qu'il retrouve son calme.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"Oui..."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?" demanda t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

"J'avais..j'avais pas droit...il m'aurait encore plus puni sinon.."

"Jim...tu avais droit de venir ici aujourd'hui ?" demanda t-il après un instant de doute qui se confirma quand il vu son ami baisser la tête.

"N-non..je me suis enfuie."

"Mais pourquoi ? Il va te faire du mal !"

"Je voulais te voir...t'es le seul avec qui je me sens bien ici.." avoua t-il.

Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Phil et il embrassa doucement la tempe de Jim pour le rassurer et pour essayer de se calmer par la même occasion, car avoir le corps chaud de son ami tout contre lui pendant autant de temps commençait à lui faire de l'effet.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Gordon en sentant qu'il était mal à l'aise.

"J'ai envie de.."

"De ?"

"Non rien.." dit-il en le repoussant légèrement.

"J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?" paniqua t-il, ne désirant pas voir la seule personne qui lui importait, s'éloigner de lui.

"Non, t'as rien fait Jim...t'en fais pas.." le rassura t-il, tapotant sa tête.

L'autre homme en profita pour aller dans ses bras sans que Phil ne puisse rien dire. Il n'arrivait pas à le repousser...pas après avoir vu son air perdu et les blessures sur son visage. Il caressa le dos de Gordon, résigné, tandis que ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à lui, n'arrangeant en rien l'excitation et le manque que ressentait Brooks que fini par sentir Jim.

Il eut un silence où le plus petit lança un regard décontenancé à son ami en sentant quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être. Il frôla la bosse qui se formait sur le pantalon de Phil pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se releva promptement.

"Je..je dois retourner dans ma cellule !" balbutia t-il.

"Jim, je.."

"C'est bon, c'est bon !" s'empressa t-il de dire, avant de littéralement prendre la fuite.

Le religieux poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il reviendrait...Gordon revenait toujours.

* * *

Un mois était passé. Jim avait de nouveau le droit de sortir de sa cellule mais seulement si Mark était assez proche pour le surveiller, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de liberté, il était particulièrement dispensé d'aller voir Phil qui était la source de ses mensonges d'après Calaway.

D'ailleurs pour s'occuper durant l'absence de Gordon, l'orphelin avait commencé à sympathiser avec les nouveaux détenus. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec un certain Luke Gallows qui venait à peine d'arriver en prison et qui était rentré dans le gang des bikers, ce qui arrangeait bien Phil, qui trouvait qu'il était plus avantageux pour lui d'avoir des amis un peu dans tous les gangs de la prison. Il avait aussi parlé à Cena mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de faire spécialement attention à lui, et cela ne gênait pas vraiment Phil qui pensait que l'homme aurait pu l'attaquer puisqu'il était ami avec Batista et que le croyant était en mauvais termes avec ce dernier. Au final, il avait aussi tenté une discussion avec Stuart Bennett, le braqueur de banque et celui ci était vraiment...spécial. Oui, c'était le mot. Bennett ne s'approchait de personne et il décourageait du regard quiconque essayait de lui parler. Mais Phil n'avait peur de rien, enfin c'est ce qu'il affirmait en tout cas. C'est pourquoi il était allé parler avec Bennett malgré le regard noir de celui-ci en le voyant s'approcher.

"Alors ça va Bennett ? Tu t'intègres bien ?" avait tenté Phil avec un sourire.

"..."

"...pourquoi tu parles à personne ici ? Ça va t'attirer des problèmes tu sais."

"Si je ne fais chier personne, personne ne me fera chier. Alors laisse moi tranquille, j'ai pas d'intérêt à parler avec les gens comme toi." avait-il répondu froidement.

"Les gens comme moi ?"

"Ceux qui veulent faire ami-ami avec tout le monde pour se faire bien voir."

Phil sourit légèrement, il avait été rapidement démasqué par ce nouveau, au moins ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas si bête. Il ne répondit pas à Bennett et se détourna, grimaçant en voyant Darryl Matthews les dévisager de loin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore celui la, pensa t-il en le dévisageant. Il savait que tout ce que faisait Matthews était fait avec une arrière pensée et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

Il passa près de lui et s'éloigna vers sa cellule, quand il entendu soudain un bruit qui attira son attention. Il s'arrêta, tendu l'oreille et essaya de reconnaître les voix qu'il pouvait clairement distinguer.

"Alors c'est ce Mark le boss ici ? Il en impose mais c'est tout. Ça devrait pas être difficile de le faire disparaître."

"Détrompe toi, s'il est considéré comme le boss ici depuis autant de temps, c'est pas pour rien." répondit l'autre voix amèrement.

"Pourquoi, tu en as déjà fait les frais ?" demanda l'autre en riant.

Batista et Cena.

Mais que manigançaient ces deux là ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils voulaient supprimer Calaway et prendre sa place... À vrai dire tout ceci l'arrangeait bien, sans Mark, il n'aurait plus aucune contrainte pour aller voir Jim quand il le souhaitait et ce dernier n'aurait plus peur. Ça serait tellement mieux si l'autre homme disparaissait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?" grogna Batista en le voyant contre le coin du mur.

Phil n'avait pas remarqué que les deux hommes avaient fini de discuter et qu'ils étaient venus vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, l'autre homme continua.

"Tu nous espionnais ?"

"Non pas du tout. Je suis tombée sur votre conversation par hasard et je la trouve d'ailleurs des plus intéressante."

"Tu te fous de notre gueule ? Tu vas aller tout raconter, hein ?" il l'avait saisi par le col et collé contre le mur derrière lui, près à le tabasser si l'autre homme ne montrait rien qu'une infime envie d'aller les dénoncer.

"Je voudrai plutôt vous aider." grogna Brooks, en tentant de défaire la prise sur son col.

"Nous aider ? Toi ? Alors que tu n'es qu'un petit religieux ?" se moqua Cena, derrière son ami.

"Mais je connais Calaway."

Cette réponse eut le don de stopper toutes moqueries et les deux baraqués se regardèrent un moment avant de se retourner vers Phil.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner dans cette histoire, Brooks ?" demanda calmement Batista pour comprendre les intentions de l'homme devant lui.

"Sûrement autant que vous." sourit-il.

"...tu fais ça pour le petit protégé de Calaway ?"

"Peut-être."

"Pas besoin d'essayer de brouiller les pistes, avec nous." intervint Cena avec un sourire. "On n'est pas dupe, on t'a vu lui tourner autour."

"C'est mes affaires, alors mêles toi des tiennes, okay ?" le coupa t-il.

"Si tu veux...du moment que tu nous aide ça ne me dérange pas de toute façon."

"Et vous avez un plan ?"

"Justement.."

* * *

**Je suis en train d'écrire la suite et croyez moi, moi-même je ne sais pas réellement où je vais, prions pour que ça ne soit pas dans un mur XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Nouveau chapitre ! Le plan de Phil va-t-il marcher ? Pour le savoir il faut lire jusqu'au bout ! :D  
**

**Je remercie les personnes qui continue de me soutenir, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**

* * *

Vivre en prison n'est pas facile, certains pourtant s'y habituent, tandis que d'autres n'y arriveront jamais, James Gordon faisait partit de cette seconde catégorie, pourtant Dieu sait qu'il savait s'adapter rapidement, Mais c'était justement là le problème. Jim s'était rendu compte un jour qu'il était presque habitué à tout ça, à ce monde cruel où il vivait à présent. À se lever le matin, prendre sa douche, allé manger, assouvir les besoins de son camarade de chambre, puis aller de nouveau manger et finir par aller dormir. Et cette constatation lui avait fait peur, parce que non, il ne voulait pas s'habituer à cela, il espérait toujours au fond de lui pouvoir un jour sortir d'ici et s'habituer à ce monde était le meilleur moyen de se couper les ailes. Il avait vu des hommes se balader dans la prison avec ce regard vide et morne, et il ne voulait pas finir comme eux. Jamais.

Il était assis sur le lit de Mark, attendant ce dernier qui lui avait ordonné de rester ici pendant qu'il réglait quelques affaires, de drogues sans doute. Et il attendait là, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire d'autre à part regarder le bout de ses doigts. Tout était redevenu calme depuis que Mark l'avait corrigé pour son mensonge, disons qu'il lui avait plus ou moins pardonné sa faute et tant que Calaway était calme, Gordon s'en satisfaisait car il ne voulait plus jamais voir cet excès de rage de la part de l'autre homme, ça faisait trop mal...trop peur...et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper quand il était dans cet état, alors autant ne plus l'énerver si cela pouvait lui assurer de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

L'arnaqueur entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et il se releva du lit, en pensant que Mark allait débouler dans la cellule. À sa grande surprise ce fut une autre connaissance qui entra dans la pièce. Philip Brooks. Il n'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis le petit accident corporel qu'avait eu le religieux et depuis lors, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que ce dernier avait essayé de l'approcher, c'est d'ailleurs à peine s'il l'avait vu dans les couloirs ou dans la cantine alors ça l'étonnait qu'après ça, celui-ci vienne le voir avec un aussi grand sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Jim !"

"Phil ?"

"J'ai une super grande nouvelle !"

"...oui moi aussi ça va." fit-il ironiquement.

"Rooh, ça va fait pas la tronche, Jim."

"Si je fais la tronche c'est peut-être qu'il y a une raison, non ?" dit-il en croisant les bras.

"Je sais que j'aurai du essayer de te voir avant, mais j'étais occupé et je t'assure que tu seras aussi content que moi quand tu sauras pourquoi."

"Vas-y, dis-moi tout." répondit-il en soupirant.

"On va buter Calaway."

Un ange passa.

"Tu vas quoi ?"

"Pas moi directement, mais on compte en finir avec lui dans quelques jours. On le poignardera à la cantine pendant une bagarre générale, personne saura qui l'a buté comme ça."

"...t'es malade. Vous allez jamais réussir !"

"Bien sûr que si, on est plus que lui ! On est plus fort !"

"Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? C'est toi qui va mourir !"

"Je fais ça pour toi putain !" s'emporta-t-il face à la réaction de son ami.

Il y eut un autre silence et Jim se rassit sur le lit sans réellement savoir quoi lui répondre. Ça lui faisait plaisir que Phil veuille l'aider mais il était celui qui était peut-être le plus conscient de quoi était capable Mark et il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à lui. Jamais.

Soudain, il se rappela d'une chose. Mark.

Mark lui avait interdit de s'approcher de Phil depuis les derniers évènements.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes... il va revenir." fit-il doucement, visiblement tendu.

"Tu vois pourquoi ça serait bien qu'il meurt ? Au moins, personne ne serait là pour nous interdire quoi que ce soit." fit-il amèrement.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus.

Gordon se doutait bien qu'il avait été déçu par sa réponse tout sauf optimiste mais comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Mark savait se battre, il savait se protéger, il avait des amis hauts placés... il était pratiquement intouchable.

Planifier de le tuer était suicidaire.

Et Phil ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, trop aveuglé par sa colère. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, qu'il l'arrête avant que ça ne soit Phil qui ne se retrouve avec un couteau dans le ventre.

"On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme." constata Mark qui venait de rentrer dans la cellule quelques minutes après Brooks.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien." déglutit Jim pour se justifier.

"Je pars une heure et tu te sens déjà mal sans ma présence à tes côtés. Comme c'est mignon." se moqua-t-il.

Le plus petit ne répondit pas mais en regardant son co-détenu avec ce sourire moqueur, c'est vrai que lui aussi avait envie de lui faire du mal, de se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il était stupide de vouloir faire quelque chose qui n'arriverait sûrement jamais, c'était se nourrir d'espoirs vains et Jim ne voulait pas espérer ce genre de chose, il était trop terre à terre pour cela.

"Viens, on va manger."

L'interpellé se leva rapidement et suivi Calaway qui marchait devant lui en direction de la cantine. Lorsqu'ils furent assit à une table pour commencer à manger, Jim vu quelque chose, plusieurs tables plus loin, qui lui déplut fortement mais qui expliquait aussi beaucoup de choses.

Phil mangeait avec Cena et Batista.

Voilà pourquoi Monsieur avait été aussi occupé durant tout ce temps, voilà pourquoi cette idée suicidaire s'était ancrée dans son esprit. Il trainait avec deux gros malades.

Il dû les fixer un peu trop longtemps car Mark se tourna lui aussi vers eux pour voir ce qui attirait autant l'attention de son jouet.

"Alors comme ça ton petit copain t'as abandonné ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire tout sauf compatissant.

"Il ne m'a pas abandonné."

"Il est pourtant avec des prisonniers qui ne te veulent pas que du bien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir."

"Il n'y a que Batista qui m'en voulait."

"Mais tu dois te douter que ce que pense Batista, Cena le pense aussi. C'est pas les plus intelligents de la prison, tu vois."

"Je m'en doute oui."

Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Si au moins Phil s'était allié à des mecs plus intelligents, son plan aurait eu une chance de marcher, mais là...il en doutait grandement.

"En plus, le petit religieux n'essaye même plus de venir te voir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" grogna le plus petit, agacé par les taquineries de l'autre homme.

"Je le vois à ton regard Jimmy et je dois t'avouer que c'est très amusant." sourit-il.

"Mon regard ?"

"Oui, ta façon de le dévisager comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal."

"Je.."

Mais l'autre homme le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Il n'aura pas tenu son discours de sauveur pendant longtemps celui-là." rit-il, en avalant une autre bouchée de la bouillie immonde qu'on leur avait servie. "Finalement il s'est trouvé de nouveaux amis. Pas trop déçu, Jimmy ?"

"Je n'ai aucune raison d'être déçu."

Non, il n'avait aucune raison d'être déçu si ce que lui avait dit Phil était vrai. Il faisait ça pour lui. Brooks se forçait à rester à côté de ces deux crétins pour lui. Il n'avait pas à être déçu. Il devait être fier.

Le repas passa vite après cela et Jim remarqua d'ailleurs que Mark semblait moins grognon qu'à ses habitudes et qu'il lança même un sourire moqueur à Phil en passant près de sa table quand il sortait de la salle. Il devait penser que Brooks n'essayerai plus de s'approcher de son jouet.

S'il savait à quel point il avait tort...

Les jours passèrent et le quotidien de Gordon reprit son cours, la seule chose qui changea fut le temps qu'il passait à présent à penser au plan de Phil et plus il y réfléchissait et plus il angoissait, pour Phil, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie de le trahir mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de le perdre pour un truc pareil et alors qu'il se triturait les méninges, le jour fatidique arriva finalement.

Ils étaient assis tranquillement comme à leur habitude au bout d'une table pour manger, ils avaient à peine commencé à regarder leur plat avec dégoût qu'une assiette avait volé dans le réfectoire et que le ton avait de suite augmenté entre les détenus, annonçant ainsi le début d'une bagarre qui pourrait finir en émeute.

Le visage de Jim avait de suite blanchie en se rendant compte que le moment qu'il avait tant craint arrivait et il regarda Calaway qui n'avait pas bougé malgré l'agitation autour d'eux.

"Fais pas cette tronche et continue de manger, leur bagarre ne va pas durer longtemps. " dit celui-ci en reprenant une bouchée de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Mais il se trompait et la bagarre au lieu de s'arrêter, pris de l'ampleur. Des gardiens commencèrent à intervenir mais déjà les coups se rapprochaient de là où ils étaient assis et Gordon ne pouvait que regarder, assis face à la scène.

Au loin, il pouvait voir Phil se battre, entouré de plusieurs autres hommes du gang des bikers. L'un d'eux, un grand chauve, protégeait particulièrement Brooks, Gallows qu'il s'appelait ou quelque chose du genre si Jim se souvenait bien. Mais la voix de Mark le remis à l'ordre.

"Arrête de les regarder je t'ai dit et dépêche-toi de manger qu'on se barre d'ici. " avait-il grogné.

Mais quelque chose interpella Calaway après cette phrase, le regard de Jim.

Soudain, le plus vieux se retourna et eu le temps d'esquiver le premier coup de couteau de Gallows. D'un bond, Mark lui saisit les poignets et lui envoya un coup de tête, lui faisant lâcher son arme sous la douleur. Des coups furent échangés pour qu'ils finissent finalement sur le sol à se battre pour sauver leur peau, mais Mark dominait clairement maintenant que le couteau n'était plus entre les mains du biker et c'est avec une joie malsaine qu'il l'assenait de coups de poings à présent.

"Alors comme ça tu as voulu me buter ? " cria-t-il avant que les gardiens ne viennent les séparer sur le sol.

Mark fut poussé plus loin et il se tint contre le mur, visiblement essoufflé par la lutte et l'émotion.

Quelque chose l'intriguait.

Ce qui lui avait permis de se retourner et de sauver sa peau par la même occasion, ce n'était pas seulement le regard de Jim qui fixait son agresseur avec un air horrifié.

Non, ce n'était pas que cela.

C'était aussi le violent coup de pied sous la table qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait bouger.

Le coup de pied que lui avait donné Jim.

* * *

**Sachez que le prochain chapitre sera énooooooorme ! Ouais j'annonce direct les couleurs XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster.**

**Et encore merci à ceux qui continuent de me soutenir, vos reviews m'encouragent sincèrement à continuer, c'est vraiment super de votre part =)**

* * *

Il courait, vite, le plus vite possible, le plus loin de ce lieu.

Il avait trahi Phil.

Il l'avait trahi en sauvant Mark, en sauvant l'homme responsable de tous ses maux. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas, pas totalement du moins. S'il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas pour Phil, pas pour Mark non plus, non, c'était juste pour lui et lui seul. Pour sa survie, pour vivre.

Car au dernier instant, Jim avait su quoi faire, il avait su ce qui serait le plus sûr pour lui, car si jamais Mark ne mourrait pas et arrivait à se défendre, Gordon ne savait que trop bien sur qui sa colère tomberait après coup. Il savait que Calaway lui ferait regretter de ne pas l'avoir prévenu ou n'importe quoi d'autre de ce genre. De toute façon, le simple fait d'être là aurait suffit pour mériter une correction de l'avis de Mark.

Alors il avait sauvé sa peau en sauvant celle de son co-détenu. Encore une fois, il avait été égoïste et il s'était enfuit pour ne pas rendre de compte ni à Calaway, ni à Brooks ou à qui que ça soit d'autre.

Après quelques minutes de courses effréné, il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et il se rendit compte d'où il était. Ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment guidé jusqu'à la cellule de Phil. Sa main se crispa sur son t-shirt en sentant les remords monter en lui. Il avait gâché le plan de son meilleur ami qui faisait pourtant tout ça pour lui, il n'avait pas eu assez confiance en sa personne pour lui confier son destin.

Certains diront qu'il est normal d'avoir peur.

D'autres crieront qu'il n'est qu'un lâche.

Tiraillé par le doute et les remords, Jim alla se poser sur le lit de son ami, glissant sa tête dans ses mains pour se calmer. Mais une voix retentit derrière lui à peine quelques instants plus tard.

"Jim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

Sursautant, il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Juste à l'entrée de la cellule Brooks était là, à le regarder avec interrogation.

"Je..je me suis enfui de la bataille dans la cantine. "

"Ça commençait vraiment à être violent c'est vrai..." il marqua une pause, en se rapprochant de son ami. "On n'a pas réussi à avoir Mark, Jim…"

Il semblait tellement déçu que Gordon du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas tout avouer maintenant. Pour ne pas dire que c'était de sa faute.

"Je sais oui, je l'ai vu se battre."

"J'y ai pourtant vraiment cru, quand Gallows lui a sauté dessus je pensais que c'était fini. Putain je suis désolé Jim, tellement désolé. Je t'avais dit que ça serait fini et j'ai échoué, je suis désolé... "

Sa voix se brisa doucement, persuadé d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à son ami, mais une main vint doucement caresser son dos, celle de Jim, le rapprochant lentement de son torse.

"C'est pas ta faute..."

_C'est de la mienne.._

"On trouvera une autre solution, il y aura d'autres occasions." dit-il doucement pour consoler son ami et tenter d'oublier le poids dans sa poitrine.

"Je suis désolé.." murmura le religieux avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Mark venait de sortir du réfectoire où les combats ne s'étaient pas arrêtés d'après le vacarme qui en ressortait. Il avait l'impression que tous les matons étaient en ce moment-même en train de tenter d'arrêter l'émeute car personne encore ne lui avait repris le couteau qu'il tenait fermement en main.

Le couteau qu'il avait volé à Gallows et qui avait manqué de le poignarder. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait récupéré, lui qui aimait pourtant tant se battre à mains nues. Au moins il pourrait plus facilement se défendre avec cette arme blanche.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Jim maintenant, il voulait comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, car même pour lui ça lui paraissait illogique que son jouet le protège au meilleur moment qu'il avait pour se débarrasser de lui. Calaway savait que le plus petit le haïssait c'est pourquoi tout ceci devait être éclaircie.

Le meilleur moyen pour comprendre était de poser la question au principal intéressé.

* * *

Au loin de la cantine dévastée, dans une cellule silencieuse, les deux amis s'embrassaient avec bien moins de timidité que durant leurs premières fois. Il y avait ce désespoir, cette déception qu'il fallait oublier.

L'un voulait oublier son échec, l'autre souhaitait oublier sa culpabilité.

Phil ne manquait pas de toucher son ami, ses mains passant sous son haut, caressant ses omoplates, lui prodiguant de petites attentions pour faire monter l'envie en lui, pour qu'il ne puisse résister et Jim ne résistait pas.

Il savourait les doux frissons qui passaient à travers son corps dès que l'autre détenu touchait un point un peu plus sensible, c'est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à se retrouver dos contre le lit avec Phil au dessus de lui, mordillant son cou, enlevant son haut, allant plus loin. Toujours plus loin.

L'une des mains du plus petit était enfouie dans la chevelure du brun, caressant son cuir chevelu ainsi que sa nuque, afin de l'encourager à continuer. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et honnêtement il devait bien ça à Phil, pour sa patience, ses attentions et pour se faire pardonner de son erreur.

Après quelques minutes, l'orphelin s'appliqua à se dénuder, suivi de près par Jim dont les mouvements étaient plus incertains, mais la main chaude sur son épaule le rassura et il se laissa guider par son partenaire.

"Ça va ?" demanda le religieux, face à son ami.

"Oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas, tu peux continuer."

Et à ce moment là, Philip savait qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Il n'était pas dans la cellule. Mark regarda autour de lui, où pouvait donc être son jouet s'il n'était pas ici. Il n'avait pourtant pas d'autres endroits où se réfugier ou se cacher.

Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant, il y avait peut-être un autre endroit mais il n'y croyait pas trop ou plutôt, il préférait que ça ne soit pas le refuge qu'avait choisi son joujou.

Il fallait qu'il vérifie.

* * *

Plusieurs sensations s'entrechoquaient dans Jim. La première, la plus importante, était le plaisir, cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des lustres, celle qu'il avait pratiquement oublié, cachée derrière ce masque de douleur qu'il vivait en prison.

C'était tellement plus facile avec Phil qu'avec Mark, alors que ce dernier ne faisait aucunement attention aux autres, ne se préoccupant que de son propre plaisir, le religieux quand à lui était son total opposé.

Rien que le fait qu'il l'ai préparé avant intrusion était pour Jim une toute nouvelle découverte, il sentait que son corps supportait bien mieux l'étranger en lui grâce à cela et c'est bien pour ça qu'il pouvait à présent expérimenter le plaisir avec un autre homme. Il comprenait enfin le plaisir qu'on pouvait y trouver.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?"

"Parce que c'est..vraiment bon." haleta Jim avec un faible sourire.

"Je te l'avais bien dit." sourit l'homme au dessus de lui en donnant un coup de rein un peu plus puissant qui le fit gémir.

C'était tellement différent. Il n'avait pas besoin de se débattre, il n'avait pas besoin de crier, il n'avait pas besoin de pleurer, il n'avait pas besoin de se soumettre.

Entre les mains de Phil, il n'était pas un jouet.

Il s'accrocha plus fermement à son ami en sentant qu'il allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir se retenir. C'était terrible car il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait eut le courage de passer le pas. Gordon se rassurait néanmoins en se disant que maintenant, ils pourraient le faire dès qu'ils le souhaitaient, il n'aurait plus peur.

"Putain Phil..je.."

Il poussa un petit cri contre le cou de son amant qui le suivit immédiatement dans l'apogée. Leurs corps s'affaissèrent et Brooks du se retenir pour ne pas tomber sur le plus petit. Tous deux haletaient à cause du récent orgasme et les longues mèches de cheveux de Phil s'étaient collées sur son visage, ce même visage où un sourire se formait et où les yeux brillaient. Jim pouvait clairement voir dans son regard de la fierté, de la joie et de la satisfaction.

Il allait lui faire la remarque pour qu'il enlève ce sourire niais de son visage quand une toute autre expression apparu dans le regard de Phil.

De la surprise, suivi par la douleur.

"Phil ?"

"Alors on s'amuse bien, Jimmy ?"

_Cette voix..._

Une panique sans nom s'empara de Gordon en reconnaissant cette voix, il vit alors Phil se faire éjecter du lit et tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit inquiétant et Jim pu alors voir cet homme, l'homme de tous ses maux, Mark Calaway et sa vue fut bien plus inquiétante que sa voix, car le regard qu'il lui lançait, jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Il pensait avoir vu Mark dans ses pires moments de colère, aujourd'hui il comprenait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Il comprenait qu'il allait mourir, ici et maintenant.

Un toussotement le fit détourner le regard de Mark pour regarder sur le sol, là où avait atterri Phil après que Calaway l'ai expulsé du lit.

Gordon fut tétanisé en voyant son ami, il crachait du sang et pire que tout, quel était donc ce couteau planté dans son dos ?!

"Phil !"

Le plus petit fit un bond pour accourir auprès de son ami et à peine avait-il fait dix centimètres qu'il sentit la grande main de Mark sur son torse et qu'il fut violemment renvoyé sur le lit, sa tête frappant contre le mur derrière lui.

"Toi, tu bouges pas." fit la voix glaciale de l'intrus.

L'agresseur se tourna alors vers sa proie toujours au sol, il se rapprocha suffisamment de lui pour s'accroupir à ses côtés et pour enlever brutalement le couteau qui était toujours profondément enfoncé dans bas du dos de Phil. Ce dernier poussa un cri étouffé dans ses toussotements.

"Tu vois Brooks, je t'avais pourtant dit de pas le toucher." il chercha le regard de l'homme sur le sol et poignarda de nouveau le jeune homme aussi soudainement qu'il avait enlevé l'arme. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?" grogna t-il en enfonçant plus profondément l'arme, touchant radicalement certains de ses points vitaux, sans se soucier des cris de douleur qui ressortaient de cet acte. "Ça aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde, abrutit !"

Plus simple oui, car maintenant la peur de Mark venait insinuer le doute en lui. Cette peur de la maladie. Ridicule peut-être, mais c'était bien là l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à faire de Jim son jouet, le même Jim qui était vierge avec les hommes avant d'arriver ici, le même qui n'avait pas encore été touché par un autre détenu avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus, le même dont il était sûr qu'il n'avait aucune maladie et dont il pouvait donc profiter pleinement. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il avait été touché par un rat, il n'était plus sûr de rien et ce doute le mettait dans une rage folle.

"Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule." il attrapa les cheveux de Phil dans un mouvement brusque et les tira en arrière pour le forcer à le regarder.

"Arrête !" cria Jim qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. "Tu vas le tuer !"

"Et alors ?" gronda l'autre homme en le fixant avec froideur.

Il était dans un cauchemar, dans un putain de cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Phil ne pouvait pas être allongé sur le sol en train de baigner dans son sang, ce n'était pas possible. Juste pas possible. Parce qu'il avait promis, oui Phil lui avait promis qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien, que Mark ne saurait jamais ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux, alors ce qui se passait aujourd'hui n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il allait bientôt se réveiller.

"Jim..."

Mais alors pourquoi la voix cassé de Philip semblait-elle si réelle ? Et pourquoi malgré le fait qu'il se pinçait douloureusement le bras ne se réveillait-il pas ?

"Jim..."

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ça ne pouvait se terminer ainsi.

Il courru vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras malgré la proximité de Mark, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner maintenant.

_Même s'il l'avait déjà fait une fois._

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, petit con ?!"

"Il va mourir !"

"Évidemment."

La main de Phil était serrée contre Jim, ouais, il allait mourir. Il l'avait sû dès le début quand il avait sentit la pointe de la lame s'enfoncer en lui, ça avait été comme une révélation ou bien une prédiction mais qu'importe ce que c'était, car c'était mauvais.

Philip Brooks avait vécu pas mal de choses dans sa vie, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Comme tout le monde, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait mourir, mais il avait voulu une chose pour ce moment, mourir sans regret, malheureusement la vie est cruelle et son vœux ne serait pas exhaussé. Car il avait bien un regret, un regret qu'il aurait pu effacer mais il avait échoué en essayant.

Il n'avait pas pu tuer Mark et sans lui, il aurait pu vivre. Au final, c'était donnant-donnant. Il fallait que l'un d'eux meurt, il avait échoué, il devait donc mourir.

Phil avait joué à un jeu risqué et il avait perdu. Il était passé à un cheveu de la victoire mais frôler la victoire et la saisir à pleines mains étaient deux choses bien différentes. Depuis le début, il s'attendait à perdre, il espérait au fond de lui que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la défaite face à un homme comme Mark. Il aurait simplement souhaité ne pas perdre de cette façon.

Il entendait Jim qui sanglotait au dessus de lui...au final il n'aurait pas pu l'aider.

"Je suis tellement désolé." entendit-il.

_Pourquoi ?_

Ah, aucune réaction, voilà qu'il n'avait même plus la force pour parler à haute voix. Il remarqua que Jim se déplaçait et soudain il ne sentit plus sa chaleur. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit se faire plaquer au mur par Mark, il lui semblait que ce dernier parlait mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

"Arrête de chialer, petite merde, tu veux crever aussi ?!"

Seuls les sanglots de Jim lui répondirent. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir et Mark le savait, son jouet était bien trop lâche pour ça.

"Non...je vais pas te buter mais crois moi..." il s'abaissa à hauteur de son oreille, un sourire froid fendant son visage. "...un jour tu regrettera de pas m'avoir demandé de le faire aujourd'hui."

C'était une promesse, une même promesse comme lui avait Phil.

Si seulement la première avait été tenue, alors la seconde n'aurait jamais eut lieu. Si seulement.

Étendu sur le sol, Brooks assistait à toute la scène sans rien y comprendre, il ne comprit qu'une chose, le baiser rageux que donna Mark à son amant. Totalement différent des siens.

_Connard._

Puis, impuissant, ne pouvant se relever Philip Brooks regarda son ami se faire tirer par les cheveux hors de la cellule par Mark. Le blessé avait l'impression que son ami criait quelque chose, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait du mal à entendre quoi que ce soit.

Il avait froid et il commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Si seulement il avait pu tenir sa promesse.

_Une promesse est une dette, mais cette dette allait être effacée._

_Car on ne demande pas à un mort de régler ses dettes._

* * *

**Eh non, ce n'est pas fini. **

**Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! En espérant que la suite arrivera plus rapidement (j'ai enfin une semaine de vacances début septembre, j'essayerai d'avancer plus vite :) )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Rating : NC-17 (meurtre, viol et tous pleins d'autres trucs, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Et voici le onzième, oui le onzième chapitre, enfin !  
**

**J'espère que l'angle que cette fiction prend, vous plaira. Et en espérant vous voir toujours aussi nombreux, votre soutient m'aide beaucoup !  
**

* * *

Stuart Bennett était un homme simple qui aimait les choses simples, c'est du moins ce qu'il aimait penser avant qu'il ne goûte réellement au plus grand fléau du monde, l'argent. Car on peut bien dire que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, il n'en a pas moins un goût, et celui ci est exquis. Son père lui avait pourtant dit de multiples fois que l'argent pouvait faire de l'homme le plus respectable un pauvre truand...un peu comme le rhum.

Durant toutes ses années, Stu n'avait pas écouté les mises en garde de son père et il avait continué à se procurer de plus en plus d'argent sans se rendre compte que tout ceci devenait une obsession pour lui. Et puis un jour, Bennett avait considéré qu'il n'en avait pas assez, parce qu'on n'a jamais assez d'argent, jamais. Alors il commença à voler, d'abord dans les portefeuilles, puis dans des épiceries, pour en arriver à des banques et des casinos. Parce que ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'il y a pire que d'aimer l'argent. Il y a aimer le voler.

L'euphorie que cela procure, les picotements sous les doigts, le pouls qui s'accélère, la pression tellement forte qui vous étreint, oui, tout ceci faisait que Stuart Bennett aimait voler, et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'avouer lui-même, il commença à voler plus pour le plaisir que pour l'argent en lui-même.

Plus l'établissement que l'on volait était gros et plus l'excitation grandissait alors quand on commençait à braquer des banques, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et retourner se satisfaire avec une petite épicerie. C'est pourquoi Bennett avait préparé un coup à plusieurs, un braquage de casino.

C'était sa première fois, autant dans un casino qu'en groupe. Il n'appréciait pas réellement le fait de travailler avec d'autre personnes que lui-même, mais il était bien conscient que seul il ne serait pas capable d'aller au bout de son plan, car un casino n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû ce jour là encore rester en solitaire, car faire confiance aux autres lui fut fatal.

L'un de ses complices le trahit, et encore maintenant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quand il avait entendu les sirènes des flics, il avait compris ce qu'il allait se passer, néanmoins il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, la rage et la peur prenant le dessus et alors, tout s'était passé si vite.

Un otage dans ses bras, une balle dans la tête, des larmes sur son costume, du sang sur son visage, des menottes sur ses poignets.

Stuart Bennett n'était jamais allé en prison, il avait eu la chance de ne jamais se faire prendre durant son activité illégale. Mais de ce fait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait un pénitencier.

Il avait décidé en arrivant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, non pas qu'il ait peur de quoi que ce soit, Bennett était plutôt grand et avait une carrure qui pouvait faire des envieux, mais prudence était mère de sûreté dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait rien.

Alors qu'ils rentraient tour à tour dans le hall de la prison, face aux autres prisonniers, Stuart fut distrait par un bruit soudain et il dévia son regard des gardiens pour regarder deux hommes se battre un peu plus loin, ou plutôt un homme en tabasser un autre. Ça commençait déjà.

Il soupira et alla dans le sens inverse du combat. Tout ceci ne l'intéressait pas, les effusions de sang ne lui procuraient aucune sensation de plaisir...c'était plutôt du dégoût. Car Stuart Bennett était un homme plutôt raffiné, les chaussures cirées, bien habillé, parfumé, le dos bien droit, le visage neutre, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Voilà ce qu'était Stuart Bennett en situation normale. Ainsi l'accoutrement dont on les avait affublé, lui et les autres nouveaux détenus, avait le don de lui déplaire fortement, mais il n'avait rien dit, grinçant simplement des dents pour montrer son mécontentement.

Heureusement, ce désagrément fut de courte durée et un matin on vint lui rapporter ses vêtements. Certains de ses codétenus le félicitèrent, lui disant qu'il était officiellement intégré dans la prison, mais Bennett leur répondit de la même façon qu'il répondait à chaque fois : un regard noir et un silence. Avec cette méthode, il décourageait quiconque de s'approcher de lui.

"Alors ça va Bennett ? Tu t'intègres bien ?"

Mais cette méthode ne marchait pas sur les idiots.

Il lança un regard sombre à son interlocuteur, un certain Philip Brooks, qui parlait trop à son goût.

"...pourquoi tu parles à personne ici ? Ça va t'attirer des problèmes tu sais." continua Brooks, en ignorant le silence de Stuart.

"Si je ne fais chier personne, personne ne me fera chier. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai pas d'intérêt à parler avec les gens comme toi." avait-il répondu froidement.

"Les gens comme moi ?"

"Ceux qui veulent faire ami-ami avec tout le monde pour se faire bien voir."

Il dévisagea le religieux qui avait un petit sourire et le regarda s'en aller dans le sens inverse.

Lui n'avait pas besoin d'ami. Il était très bien tout seul, la solitude était son quotidien, alors qu'importe qu'il finisse par se faire détester ou mépriser par cela, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il avait déjà fait confiance à quelqu'un et cela s'était retourné contre lui, il ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

Brooks était parti, mais à présent ce n'était plus un prisonnier qui regardait dans sa direction, mais un gardien, Darryl Matthiews.

Tout le monde le connaissait, tout le monde savait que cet homme aurait eut davantage sa place du même côté des barreaux que tous les autres criminels, mais celui-ci par chance, avait tiré la bonne paille. Il était comme eux, le même état d'esprit, la même violence. Ce qui les différenciait ? Un uniforme et une matraque, rien de plus.

Alors quand un homme comme lui vous fixait aussi intensément, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il vous veuille du bien. Le mieux à faire était de baisser les yeux, ravaler sa fierté et s'en aller dans le sens inverse.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que fit Stuart Bennett.

La fierté peut causer la perte d'un homme et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui celle-ci allait causer celle de Stu.

Tranquillement, Darryl s'avança vers Bennett, après avoir remarqué que ce dernier soutenait son regard. Le maton avait un léger sourire qui imprégnait ses lèvres et il n'hésita pas un instant à poser sa main sur l'épaule du prisonnier, malgré le regard noir de celui-ci.

"Alors, elle te plaît ta nouvelle maison, Bennett ?"

"Dégage ta main de là." fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Un sourire plus grand et plus franc se répandit sur le visage de Matthiews, visiblement pas dérangé le moins du monde par la remarque. Il n'enleva pas sa main, au contraire, il raffermit sa prise.

"Je te fais peur ?"

Stu afficha une mine de dégoût en le voyant jubiler et d'un coup d'épaule, il dégagea la main qui était toujours sur lui. Il ne répondit pas et préféra s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher de quiconque et surtout pas d'un gardien.

Et encore moins de Darryl Matthiews.

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis son arrivée et aujourd'hui tout le monde, prisonniers comme gardiens, ne parlaient que d'une chose dans la prison Jettisonsoul. La mort de Philip Brooks.

L'assassinat de Philip Brooks pour être plus exact.

Et on murmurait, on en discutait tout bas, on se demandait qui était le tueur. Car le tueur n'avait pas été trouvé, on ignorait qui il était.

C'est du moins ce que racontait les gens, car le tueur, tout le monde le connaissait.

Ils ne disaient rien, mais tous le savaient.

Mark Calaway était le seul qui aurait pu faire cela. Le seul.

Stuart le savait lui aussi, car voir Jim Gordon avec des marques sur le visage, avec ses yeux rougis comme l'enfer et le regarder se battre chaque minute pour ne pas exploser en sanglot, pour ne pas fuir loin de son tortionnaire, aurait suffit au plus sot du bâtiment à comprendre la situation.

Mais personne ne disait rien.

Personne n'irait le dénoncer pour ce meurtre, même si tous le savaient, car il n'était pas dans l'habitude des prisonniers d'être juste et honnête. Non, ils étaient ceux qui apportaient le malheur, l'injustice et la tristesse. Ils étaient aussi ceux qui avaient peur, ceux qui connaissaient Mark Calaway et ses éclats de colère, ceux qui connaissaient l'assassin. Mais certains étaient aussi ceux qui s'en foutaient, ceux qui n'en avaient rien à faire d'un prisonnier en plus ou en moins, ceux qui ne s'intéressaient à rien si cela n'avait pas un rapport direct avec eux, alors Jim dans tout ça, eh bien il était sans importance aux yeux de tous.

Il n'était que le trophée récupéré au cours d'un combat.

Un trophée volé qui avait été récupéré. Un trophée souillé.

C'est ce qu'exprimait le regard de Mark Calaway, ce regard noir et sans pitié.

C'est pour cela que Stuart Bennett n'émit jamais ne serait-ce qu'une once de surprise après avoir appris que Calaway et Matthiews étaient des amis de vieille date.

Deux hommes à éviter de toute urgence.

Suite à la mort de Philip Brooks, Stuart récupéra la cellule de ce dernier à sa grande joie. Il quitta alors son camarade de cellule, un certain Swagger qu'il avait ignoré dès le premier jour, et se retrouva enfin seul dans une cellule.

Le calme, la solitude, la sérénité.

Personne à qui parler, personne qui lui parlerait.

L'envie de faire ami-ami avec quiconque avait perdu Brooks et pour Stuart, sa mort avait quelque chose de bon.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, le prisonnier avait l'étrange impression qu'il restait encore quelques taches de sang incrusté dans le sol. Il fit une grimace de dégoût, il ne supportait pas la saleté.

Il se baissa légèrement pour regarder quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

"Tu as envie de savoir comment ça s'est passé ?"

Le brun se tourna vers Darryl Matthiews qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la cellule. Il le scruta pendant un moment, se redressant.

"À quoi ça m'avancerait ? "

"Oh, aller Stuart, montre au moins un brin de curiosité. Tout le monde veut savoir ici !"

"Savoir que vous êtes de mèche est suffisant pour imaginer comment ça s'est déroulé." Le criminel se doutait en effet que Calaway avait profité de son amitié avec Matthiews pour ne pas se faire accuser ni prendre.

"Quel homme froid et sérieux avons-nous là ?" sourit-il en se rapprochant.

"Je me fiche de savoir comment il a tué un homme." fit-il abruptement.

"C'est vrai que monsieur est habitué à cela et qu'il tue pour quelques salissures." se moqua Darryl en faisant semblant d'épousseter le haut de Stu avec le revers de sa main.

"Ne me touche pas."

"Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de bander ?"

Il y eut un silence interloqué où le criminel scruta son vis à vis afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien comprit. Il était d'ailleurs rare de voir Bennett avec un tel air sur le visage, qui contrastait avec son attitude indéchiffrable qu'il avait habituellement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est le gardien qui ne répondit pas. Il lui sourit simplement avec son éternel air moqueur. Un sourire qui ne montrait rien et qui pourtant signifiait tellement de choses.

Et Stuart Bennett comprit alors enfin ce que Matthiews voulait de lui.

Il le regarda se détourner et disparaître dans les couloirs de la prison, son regard ne décollant pas de son dos durant tout ce temps.

Darryl Matthiews s'était enfin trouvé un nouveau jouet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

_**Eh bien me revoilà, moins d'un mois après le dernier chapitre. Il faut croire que vos reviews m'ont fait pousser des ailes ! **_

_**Un grand merci à vous mais surtout à ma chèèèèèère bêta Ellie ! (l) C'est elle qui corrige mes fautes et qui arrange mes tournures de phrases, parce que croyez moi, après deux heures d'écritures, il y a des phrases qui partent en live ! XD**_

_**Je souhaitez aussi vous faire part d'un projet que j'ai. Celui de créer un forum rpg sur Jettisonsoul, avec possibilité de jouer les personnages déjà existant ou d'en créer des nouveaux. Bien sûr, je ne puis me lancer dans cette aventure seule, et si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par mp ou autre, en m'indiquant par exemple si un personnage vous intéresserez suffisamment pour le jouer. Même si ce n'est encore qu'un projet ! :o**_

_**Je ne vous retarde pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !** _

* * *

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? »

« Arrête de me demander ça, de toute façon tu pourrais pas comprendre. »

« Comment ça je pourrais pas comprendre ? C'est moi le plus intelligent de nous deux ! »

« T'es tellement futé que c'est toi qui est derrière le mauvais côté des barreaux. »

Assit sur le lit d'en haut, dans sa cellule, Jim Gordon observait un échange particulièrement étrange et intéressant entre Mark Calaway et Darryl Matthiews.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu Darryl. Lui et Mark semblaient s'éviter soigneusement depuis l'incident, comme pour se protéger l'un et l'autre et ne pas attirer les soupçons sur eux.

L'incident.

Déjà deux semaines.

Jim eut une boule dans la gorge en se remémorant ce moment, mais d'un geste de la tête il tenta d'enlever ces mauvais souvenirs de son esprit.

C'était dur, bon dieu que c'était dur.

Il se sentait tellement vide depuis la mort de Phil. Il se sentait tellement seul.

Il n'avait plus cette motivation qui le poussait à se lever le matin, il n'avait plus ce but qu'était de voir Phil. Parce qu'il ne verrait plus Phil. Plus jamais.

Philip Brooks était mort. Définitivement.

Mort par sa faute, et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire à part regretter chaque jour un peu plus, à part prier pour qu'un jour Phil lui pardonne.

C'était typiquement ce genre de pensées que ressassait Jim depuis deux semaines. C'étaient ces pensées qui le tuaient petit à petit, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

C'était à cause de ça que les yeux de Gordon ressemblaient parfois plus à ceux d'un mort qu'à ceux d'un vivant, à cause de ça qu'il ne parlait presque plus, à cause de ça que Mark avait constamment envie de le frapper, ne supportant pas l'idée que son jouet ait été cassé par un autre.

« De toute façon, il a l'air franchement pas marrant. »

« Et alors ? Moi j'aime le goût du risque au moins ! »

« Je vois pas le rapport. »

« Le rapport c'est que toi tu te satisfais toujours des petits qui peuvent pas trop se défendre. » fit-il en désignant Jim d'un signe de tête. « Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à savoir à l'avance qu'on va avoir ce que l'on veut et que rien ne va changer au fil du temps. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Mark ne répondit pas tout de suite, sachant que les paroles du gardien étaient vraies. C'est juste qu'il ne les acceptait pas.

« Va donc prendre des risques plus loin alors. » lâcha-t-il finalement pour clore la discussion.

Darryl eut un petit sourire, conscient qu'il avait de nouveau gagné dans leurs petits duels verbaux, et il sortit de la cellule sans en rajouter davantage, avec une bonne humeur certaine.

Calaway, quant à lui, continua de grommeler dans sa barbe, agacé par tout cela : comme la plupart des gens, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui balance ses quatre vérités en face. Il remarqua alors Jim qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, toujours assit sur son lit.

« Quoi ? T'as quelque chose à dire, toi ?! » demanda-t-il avec toute sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais le plus petit ne répondit pas, il dévia simplement son regard de l'autre homme, afin d'éviter tout conflit. Néanmoins ce silence ne fut pas bien accueilli, car ce silence Mark l'entendait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa son amant par le t-shirt pour le ramener vers lui.

« Tu vas arrêter oui ?! »

« Arrêtez quoi ? » demanda faiblement Gordon, se mettant directement en position défensive, redoutant un quelconque coup de poing.

Mark le toisa alors du regard un long moment, avant de le relâcher violemment en le poussant en arrière.

« Abruti. » grogna-t-il en se détournant. « Suis-moi. »

Gordon se releva sans comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire son camarade de cellule, ni ce qui l'avait tant agacé. Il lui emboita simplement le pas, se tenant juste derrière lui.

* * *

Stuart Bennett ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à lui que cela arrivait.

Il était devenu la cible d'un gardien.

Sauf bien sûr si c'était une mauvaise blague, ce qu'il espérait, mais n'ayant jamais cru au Père Noël – même lorsqu'il était enfant – il était bien conscient que tout ceci n'était sûrement ni une mauvaise blague, ni même un mauvais rêve.

Les rêves ne se réalisaient que dans les films ou dans les bouquins, comme celui qu'il tenait en ce moment même entre ses doigts, parcourant vaguement les lignes grasses, assit à une table dans la bibliothèque de la prison. Il était le seul prisonnier dans ce lieu et il ne s'en étonnait pas, les gens ici n'avaient aucune intention de se cultiver. Ils étaient tous bien trop primaires pour cela. Il eut un léger sifflement de dédain à l'attention de tous ceux qui ne s'intéressaient pas à la culture et se fichait bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Mais soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et il aperçut Jim Gordon rentrer avec un air gêné dans la pièce pratiquement vide. De loin Stuart le détailla, le nouvel arrivant semblait avoir repris un peu de couleur depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, entre deux couloirs. Et en le voyant, il se rappela les paroles de Darryl à son encontre.

_« Tu as envie de savoir comment ça s'est passé ? »_

En toute honnêteté, oui. Il avait envie de savoir. Comme tout le monde, il se demandait comment ça c'était déroulé et pourquoi Calaway avait soudainement tué Brooks alors que cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient se voir, d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient.

Les yeux à peine voyant au-dessus de son livre, Bennett observa le plus petit se rapprocher de lui pour finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise se trouvant en face de la sienne.

« Salut. » fit-il un peu gêné.

Comment à son habitude, le grand brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, ce qui mit Jim grandement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » continua-t-il maladroitement.

Toujours aucune réponse et Stu ne tenta même pas de lui montrer la couverture pour lui faire comprendre. Non, il restait là, à le regarder sans un mot, sans un geste, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce petit hobbit.

« Je crois que tu ne devrais pas r… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit, plus violemment que la première fois et la voix de Mark Calaway se fit alors entendre dans la salle.

« Jim ? Ramène-toi, je l'ai pas trouvé. »

Il s'avança dans la pièce pour retrouver son amant et il l'aperçut en face de celui qu'il cherchait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Putain, tu aurais pas pu me dire qu'il était là, abruti ?! » Il fusilla Gordon du regard, alors que toute l'attention de Stu était maintenant tournée vers lui.

Si le jouet était là alors il était évident que le maître était dans les parages. Il aurait dû s'en douter dès le début et être plus prudent. Maintenant qu'il voyait Calaway de si près, il pouvait comprendre un peu la crainte qu'éprouvaient les autres à son égard. Il était grand, effrayant et définitivement dangereux.

Lentement, Stuart Bennett posa son livre contre la table et se redressa pour se tenir droit face à Calaway, le fixant de la même façon qu'il avait fixé Jim quelques instants auparavant.

Pourquoi Calaway le cherchait-il ? Était-ce en rapport avec Matthiews ? Est-ce que se frotter à l'un ou se faire frotter, signifiait que l'autre devait débarquer à son tour ? Ça en avait tout l'air.

« C'est donc toi Stuart Bennett ? »

« Et alors ? »

« T'es plus grand que je pensais. »

« Et alors ? » répéta-t-il.

Rapidement la main gauche de Mark vint se saisir de la mâchoire de Stuart, la redressant, comme pour le jauger.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » lâcha Bennett, visiblement étonné par son geste, sans penser immédiatement à le repousser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve ? » murmura Mark plus pour lui-même que pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Lâche-moi, tout de suite. » grogna le nouveau détenu, sa main venant broyer le poignet de l'autre homme. Il commençait à être très agacé par le comportement incompréhensible de ce dernier.

« Sinon quoi Bennett ? » demanda Calaway alors qu'un mince sourire venait d'apparaître sur son visage, visiblement pas le moins du monde gêné par la pression sur son poignet.

« Sinon je vais être obligé de te faire mal. »

« Ohoh, j'aimerai bien voir ça. » rit-il.

Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Mark dû reculer de quelques pas à cause de la force du coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir au visage. Il se reteint de justesse à une table derrière lui pour ne pas tomber.

Stuart Bennett ne bluffait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Jim avait reculé pour éviter tout contact avec son camarade de cellule. Néanmoins il était très attentif à ce qui se passait devant ses yeux et surtout très impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mark reculer devant quelqu'un, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il le voyait prendre un réel coup.

C'était impressionnant et il eut une pointe d'admiration pour ce nouveau qui se défendait comme il pouvait contre ce loup affamé.

Lui, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Calaway qui se redressait, son regard ne quittant plus le nouveau détenu. Il allait le détruire. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre que ce soit ou non le futur jouet de Darryl. Il avait juste envie de le détruire ici et maintenant et de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Et Bennett dû le ressentir car immédiatement il fut plus tendu, et il se mit davantage dans une position défensive, prêt à se défendre et à se battre s'il le fallait.

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. » fit une voix lasse dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

Tous les prisonniers dans la pièce se tournèrent alors vers le gardien qui semblait être camouflé depuis le début par les étagères de livres se trouvant tout autour.

« Farrelly. » gronda Mark en le reconnaissant.

En effet, lui et le gardien Stephen Farrelly n'avaient jamais été de grands amis et ce dernier semblait toujours être là quand il en avait le moins besoin, contrairement à Matthiews.

« C'est marrant, à chaque fois que je te vois ici Calaway, tu te prends une rouste. » et s'il riait, ça devait être intérieurement car il n'y eut pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

D'ailleurs ce qu'il disait n'était pas totalement vrai. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque, Calaway poursuivait Gordon, mais en aucun cas ce dernier n'était parvenu à le frapper. Le seul coup qu'il avait reçu ce jour là, c'était celui du gardien, d'où son mécontentement en le revoyant.

« C'est marrant, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de gerber. » répliqua le grand brun.

« Ouais c'est ça, aller barre toi. »

« Je croyais que tout le monde avait le droit de venir dans la bibliothèque.»

« Ouais, p-t-être, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que vous étiez en train prendre le thé avec Bennett en bouquinant tranquillement, alors barre toi, t'es chiant à toujours foutre la merde. »

C'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas en train de prendre le thé et d'ailleurs, Stuart ne savait même pas ce qu'ils faisaient réellement, car il ne comprenait pas l'initiative de Calaway.

Pourtant il avait l'impression que ce dernier tentait de le jauger, mais c'était justement ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le jauger en quoi ?

Il lança un regard au gardien qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Farrelly était un grand rouquin et quand on le voyait ainsi, on pouvait avoir l'impression que l'homme se fichait de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et Stuart se fit la réflexion que ce gardien devait être un peu comme lui. D'ailleurs savoir qu'il n'était pas du côté de Calaway était encourageant, parce que de ce qu'il avait vu, ils étaient peu dans cette prison à oser tenir tête au duo Matthiews/Calaway.

« Putain, tu me casses la tête, Farrelly. Mêle-toi un peu de ce qui te regarde ! »

« Dégage comme il t'a dit et arrête de pleurer. »

Calaway se retourna, surprit par ce que venait de lâcher le nouveau détenu. Alors il osait lui parler comme ça…..

Il eut un petit rire et il planta ses yeux dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« T'en fais pas, Bennett, bientôt c'est toi qui va pleurer. »

Ouais finalement, il commençait à comprendre ce que lui trouvait Darryl.

Mark se détourna alors et sans une parole de plus, il se saisit de l'épaule de Gordon et le tira avec lui vers la sortie.

Jim ne résista pas et lança un dernier coup d'œil à Stuart, toujours impressionné par sa prestation d'il y a quelques minutes. Finalement, il n'avait pas eut à prévenir ce dernier que Mark le cherchait, il semblait s'en sortir très bien tout seul.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, le brun relâcha son amant et marcha vers leur cellule.

Maintenant il comprenait ce que Darryl voulait dire au sujet du goût du risque qu'il ressentait avec le nouveau et Mark devait avouer que lui aussi aimait ça. Il avait aimé voir Bennett se battre contre la prise sur sa mâchoire, il avait aimé le voir se défendre verbalement, entendre ce ton qu'il employait à son égard.

Lui aussi aimait ça, tout comme un fauve qui chasse et dont l'envie de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de sa proie s'amplifie dès lors que cette dernière se bat pour rester en vie.

Mark coula un regard vers Jim qui marchait à ses côtés. Lui aussi avait été comme ça, lui aussi avait été une proie qui se battait pour sa vie et sa fierté. Mais maintenant qu'était-il donc ? Un pauvre petit bout de viande usé qu'on aurait trop mâchouillé ?

Calaway grogna de frustration, il en avait assez de ce zombie à ses côtés.

Il vit que Gordon le regardait mais celui-ci ne dit rien, alors que Mark savait pertinemment qu'il y a quelques semaines il aurait fait une remarque et rien que cette constatation suffit à le mettre davantage en colère contre son camarade de chambre.

« T'en as pas marre d'être une merde ? » lança t-il dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans leur cellule.

Mais Gordon ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple regard interrogatif, debout dans la cellule, alors Mark continua, sans pitié.

« T'en as pas marre d'être un zombie qui ressasse toujours la même chose ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » fit-il simplement.

« Tu sais, si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil, j'aurai prit mon temps pour le tuer. Peut-être que je lui aurai arraché les yeux avant… »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Mark perçut sans problème le changement d'expression sur le visage de Jim.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Jimmy ? »

« Ta gueule. »

Enfin.

Voilà ce qu'il attendait depuis des semaines, cette once de rancœur et de haine. C'était bien plus amusant que les remords et ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs à présent cachés derrière le regard froid de Jim.

« Peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je coupe sa bite alors, Jimmy, et que je te l'offre ensuite ? Parce que tu semblais vraiment l'apprécier. »

« Ta gueule, je t'ai dit ! »

Mark se rapprocha de lui, l'acculant contre un mur de la cellule. Il avait retrouvé son sourire mais celui-ci n'était imprégné d'aucune once de gentillesse ou de bonté.

« Et je devrais t'écouter ? Oh, j'oubliais, c'est vrai que je devrais avoir peur que tu appelles un mec qui pourrit trois pieds sous terre et qui se fait déjà bouffer par les vers. Tu crois que Brooks est heureux là où il est ? »

« Arrête de parler de lui ! »

C'était là la meilleure façon de mettre Jim en colère, et Mark l'utilisait avec brio. Philip Brooks, même mort, l'avait bien assez emmerdé ces dernières semaines pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas quand il en avait besoin.

« Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour un mec qui n'en avait rien à foutre de toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi de toute façon ?! Tu le connaissais pas ! Tu sais rien du tout ! » cria t-il, définitivement énervé par les insinuations du brun. Jim le savait, il était persuadé que jamais Phil n'aurait pensé une chose pareille, jamais il ne l'aurait utilisé. Phil avait été le seul à montrer de la gentillesse à son égard, il avait été le seul à l'avoir défendu contre Mark. Phil avait été quelqu'un de bon et Jim ne pouvait pas permettre que Calaway dise le contraire.

Mais soudain, la main du plus grand vint brutalement s'écraser contre la bouche de Gordon, comme pour le faire taire.

« Je sais au moins une chose, Jimmy, tu es faible. »

Les yeux perçants du plus petit vinrent croiser son regard : ils étaient remplis de haine.

« Et de toute manière.. » continua t-il. « Si lui ne s'en foutait pas de toi, alors c'est toi qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Sinon ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Il disait ça comme ça, sans savoir, simplement par pure provocation, pour l'énerver un peu plus, sans même imaginer que finalement il était peut-être proche de la réalité avec ces mots.

Mais tout ça, Calaway n'en avait rien à faire.

Sentir ce corps trembler de rage contre lui lui était bien plus que suffisant.

Il était persuadé que Philip Brooks avait perdu en cet instant et que plus jamais, il ne l'ennuierait.

Calaway avait retrouvé son jouet ….

….enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, beaucoup d'entre elles m'amusent énormément et me donne des idées pour la suite :D ****Encore merci à ma chère bêta, sans qui vous verriez davantage de fautes ! **

**Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre...huuuuum ...AH SI ! Joyeuses Pâques ! Et n'hésitez pas à envoyer des chocolats à nos pauvres détenus qui n'en auront pas hahaha !**

**Ps : merci pour vos réponses concernant le forum.**

* * *

Stephen Farrelly n'a pas toujours été un gardien de prison. Il n'a pas toujours été à Jettisonsoul pour s'occuper des rebuts de la société.

Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait pratiqué le football américain avec son père. À dix-sept ans, il entrait dans une équipe de foot US, et à dix-neuf ans, il en devenait le capitaine. À son entrée en université, tout le monde était persuadé qu'il allait faire une brillante carrière dans le sport, ses entraîneurs avaient beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Il était voué à devenir une star.

Mais entre ce que les gens espèrent et ce que le destin vous réserve, il y a une large différence.

Farrelly ne devint jamais une star.

Au cours du premier match officiel, il subit une blessure grave à l'épaule, et il ne parvint pas à se relever. Il ne put jamais plus relancer de nouveau la balle avec autant de force et de précision qu'auparavant et sa carrière fut brisée. Adieu les rêves de gloire, adieu la belle vie, voilà ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il n'avait jamais été très expressif, même quand il avait été jeune homme et il ne le fut pas plus en apprenant la nouvelle du médecin sportif. Shephen Farrelly accepta simplement son destin, car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Il avait hoché la tête, s'était levé et était parti, sans jamais revenir dans sa ville natale.

Ça aurait été un mensonge que de dire qu'il ne hurla pas à la mort dans ce petit motel au bord de la route, là où personne ne le connaissait. Ça aurait été un mensonge que de dire que quand il en sortit, la chambre était aussi propre qu'à son arrivée et qu'aucun bout de verre, de tapisserie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'étaient pas étalés sur le sol.

Mais Farrelly n'était pas un homme qui se laissait abattre et lorsqu'il vit cette offre d'emploi de gardien de prison dans le journal, il comprit une chose.

Il ne deviendrait jamais célèbre, mais quand bien même il ne pouvait plus lancer de balle de sa vie, il pouvait toujours tenir une matraque.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu faire un bon nombre de métiers qui auraient été plus utiles à la société, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux que ce job pour libérer ses pulsions de violence et sa frustration, sans risquer quoi que ça soit derrière.

Stephen ne s'occupait plus des problèmes de quiconque ou presque, contrairement au collège où il s'intéressait parfois à ses camarades et à leurs soucis. Maintenant c'était fini.

Lui, il avait traité ses problèmes seuls et il estimait que les autres devaient en faire de même.

Il coula un regard à Stuart Bennett, toujours debout dans la bibliothèque alors que Mark Calaway et Jim Gordon venaient de sortir de la pièce.

Non, il n'avait pas aidé Bennett, il était simplement intervenu pour faire chier Calaway, ce qui accessoirement marchait quasiment tout le temps.

Il perçut le regard du détenu sur lui et il attendit quelque chose qui finalement n'arriva pas. Rien dans le non-verbal de Bennet ne semblait montrer ne serait-ce qu'un signe de reconnaissance pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pas un regard reconnaissant, pas un signe de la main, même pas un hochement de tête, ni même une parole.

Non, le brun reprenait simplement son bouquin comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Certes, Farrelly n'était pas intervenu pour lui mais quand même, ça lui était rarement arrivé qu'un détenu le snobe de cette façon. D'habitude, c'était lui qui tenait ce rôle. C'était un peu frustrant.

« Je croyais que tous les gardiens avaient peur de Mark. »

Stephen retourna son regard vers Stuart qui face à lui, semblait lire tranquillement. Pourtant il était clair que c'était de sa bouche que les mots étaient sorti.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Matthiews, le nouveau. »

« Matthiews le respecte, il n'en a pas peur. »

Le gardien posa le bout de sa matraque sur la table, s'appuyant dessus.

« Et pourquoi devrai-je avoir peur de lui alors que même un détenu comme toi ne semble pas le craindre ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Farrelly cru voit l'ombre d'un sourire derrière le livre de son vis-à-vis, et celui-ci releva enfin la tête vers lui.

« Alors il y en a beaucoup de son côté ? »

« Autant qu'il y a de peureux et de lâches dans cette prison. »

« Un sacré paquet donc. » conclut Stuart, se rappelant des regards apeurés qu'avaient les détenus, tout comme certains gardiens à la vue du duo Calaway/Matthiews. « Qui faut-il craindre alors ? » continua-t-il.

De manière surprenante, Farrelly eut un petit rire à sa question et il se redressa, enlevant la matraque de la table.

« Tout le monde ! » répondit-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Bennett le regarda sans rien dire, soudain le gardien ne lui semblait plus si amical que ça. Il voulait simplement savoir quels étaient les plus proches alliés de Matthiews, afin de connaître les gens à éviter.

Mais définitivement, les gardiens ne lui serviraient à rien. Il retourna son attention sur son bouquin et oublia totalement la présence du rouquin à quelques mètres de lui.

Et même si ce dernier ne pouvait le renseigner, il avait déjà une idée sur qui pourrait le faire.

* * *

Tout le monde dans sa vie fait des erreurs, personne ne peut se vanter du contraire, mais bien que nous en fassions tous, certains ignorent qu'il existe plusieurs étapes qui suivent l'erreur.

La première étape est le choc, la réalisation de cette erreur et la compréhension de notre part de responsabilité dans l'erreur. Cette étape est globalement assez courte.

La seconde étape est bien différente, c'est bien souvent celle qui est la plus longue. Le regret. Les remords qui vous étouffent nuits et jours, les scènes qui vous hantent et où vous ne rêvez plus que d'une chose, celle de changer le scénario et d'éviter l'erreur. Mais l'erreur ne peut ni être évitée, ni même réparée et les gens ne peuvent l'admettre. Bien souvent, les gens sont détruits par cette phase de remords et ils ne parviennent pas à la franchir pour passer à la troisième étape.

La troisième étape est très simple, c'est la haine. Vous avez accepté votre faute et vous l'assumez, mais vous considérez néanmoins que si le monde n'avait pas été comme ça, alors tout aurait pu être différent et vous n'auriez jamais rien eu à regretter quoique ce soit.

Durant cette étape vous en voulez au monde entier et un rien vous agace.

Et c'était à cette étape que Jim Gordon était coincé. Il avait accepté son erreur, il avait accepté la mort de Philip Brooks, mais il n'acceptait pas d'être le seul à souffrir, alors pour que la balance redevienne juste, il haïssait le monde et exprimait sa colère.

Ce qui l'avait fait changer d'étape, c'était bien entendu Mark. Mark Calaway, celui qui le poussait constamment dans ses derniers retranchements. Jim eut un grognement rien qu'en pensant à cet homme. Il le détestait, et les mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avaient fait craquer. Il avait tremblé de rage, s'était énervé, l'avait poussé et était sorti de la cellule sans se retourner. Pourtant, il avait très bien vu ce sourire satisfait sur le visage du brun, ce sourire qui lui disait clairement qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il sorte de son état léthargique. Qu'il ne soit plus un zombie.

Ça l'agaçait de lui avoir fait plaisir, même inconsciemment, car Calaway ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse plaisir : Calaway méritait la mort, la même mort qu'il avait donné à Phil.

Gordon respira un bon coup pour se calmer, il s'énervait un peu trop.

C'était pratiquement l'heure du déjeuner et il se dirigeait donc vers la cantine. C'était la première fois depuis un long moment qu'il se baladait seul dans les couloirs dans la prison, sans avoir ce tortionnaire à ses côtés pour lui rappeler constamment qu'il était son jouet.

Avant, il n'était jamais seul. Quand il quittait Mark, c'était pour rejoindre Phil et discuter gaiement, mais aujourd'hui il savait que cela était impossible. Néanmoins, il ne s'en plaignait pas, car être seul était toujours mieux que d'être avec Calaway.

Jim entra dans la cantine et alla se saisir d'un plateau pour faire la queue comme tout le monde. Alors qu'il attendait qu'on le serve, il eut droit à un certain nombre de remarques de la part des autres détenus. La plupart étaient du même genre. _« T'as pas peur tout seul ? » « Calaway est mort pour te laisser ? » « Tu viens faire un tour dans ma cellule ? »_

Mais Gordon ne répondit pas, il continua de regarder devant lui, attendant qu'on les serve. Il se fichait bien de ce que ces mecs pouvaient lui dire.

Le châtain regarda la purée visqueuse et d'une couleur étrange tomber dans son assiette et il sentit au même moment une main se glisser sur son fessier, alors que l'homme à ses côtés pouffait légèrement.

« Quel beau petit cul tu as là, Gordon. »

Jim tourna la tête vers lui, le regarda un instant, reconnaissant Otunga, qui exceptionnellement n'était pas de ceux qui servaient la bouffe du midi, puis son regard se décala vers le fond de la salle.

« Oh Mark ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu.. ? » l'homme se détourna rapidement, enlevant sa main et regardant l'endroit que fixait Jim, mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Pas même Calaway. Il retourna son regard vers le plus petit, perdu. Puis, quand il vit le regard de Jim, il comprit. Il allait dire quelque chose quand l'autre détenu le devança.

« Je te conseille de faire attention où tu mets tes mains, sinon tu pourrais bien devoir leur dire adieu. »

« …c'est une menace, Gordon ? »

« Une promesse, Otunga. »

Le noir eut un grognement et laissa Jim aller s'installer seul à une table un peu plus loin.

Ce dernier se saisit de sa cuillère et commença à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, en tentant d'oublier le goût qui se répandait sur ses papilles.

Après quelques minutes, le détenu se rendit compte que le siège face à lui n'était plus vide. Il releva légèrement la tête pour découvrir l'identité de l'homme. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, l'ayant quitté il y a peu dans la bibliothèque.

Que faisait donc Stuart Bennett ici et surtout face à lui ?

Bennett avait quitté la bibliothèque quand il avait fini de lire son bouquin. Ça avait été ennuyant et il aurait dû arrêter de lire dès la vingtième page, mais il détestait trop le fait de ne pas finir quelque chose qu'il avait commencé pour pouvoir se décider à le faire.

Cet ennui lui avait donné faim, c'est pourquoi il s'était rendu dans la cantine. Il avait fait la queue, avait été servi, puis s'était demandé où il allait pouvoir s'asseoir. Puis il avait vu Jim et il avait su.

Jim Gordon était vu par tout le monde comme le jouet de Calaway, comme un homme qui ne se ferait jamais une autre place que celle-ci dans la prison.

Pour Stuart ce n'était pas totalement faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Il voyait en Jim un investissement. Car certes Gordon était un jouet, mais il n'était pas le jouet de n'importe qui, il était celui du détenu le plus craint de la prison. Du détenu qui avait des amis même dans les gardiens, du détenu qui avait Darryl Matthiews comme ami.

Jim Gordon était donc le mieux placé pour entendre leurs discussions, connaître leurs plans, leurs faiblesses. Il était un jouet qui pouvait avoir sa place comme informateur.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda Stuart, en fixant l'autre détenu.

« Six mois. » répondit simplement Jim, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi cet homme qui évitait tout le monde depuis son arrivée, venait à présent vers lui. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas simplement pour faire un brin de causette et faire connaissance.

« Tu connais bien Calaway ? »

« On peut dire ça.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut alors ? »

Ce que Mark lui voulait ? C'était compliqué à expliquer, même pour Jim.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu devrais l'éviter lui et Matthiews aussi longtemps que tu le peux. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant que l'un des deux ne t'ait sauté. » lâcha-t-il sans émotion, reprenant une cuillère de purée.

Stuart le regarda étrangement. Pour Matthiews il comprenait parce que ce dernier le lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre, mais Calaway ?

« Pourquoi Calaway aussi ? »

« Parce qu'il est en manque, alors je te conseille de pas trop l'énerver, il est imbuvable quand il est frustré. »

« Mais il te baise. » dit-il avec conviction, car ce fait n'était inconnu de personne à Jettisonsoul.

« Plus depuis la mort de Brooks. »

Bennett le regarda un moment, il trouvait tout cela bien étrange car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Calaway aurait arrêté de satisfaire ses petits plaisirs aussi soudainement et bien qu'il puisse s'imaginer plusieurs scénarios assez glauques, aucun ne semblait lui être une assez bonne raison pour que Calaway puisse faire le choix de s'abstenir.

« Alors pourquoi il te garde ? »

Il te garde. Comme un chien qui a une laisse autour du cou.

Pour toute réponse, Jim sourit distraitement parce que lui-même n'en connaissait pas la raison. Peut-être était-ce par jalousie, parce que même inutile, Mark voulait avoir été le seul à le toucher, comme un trophée que l'on garde jalousement chez soi et que l'on enferme à double tour. Ou bien peut-être prévoyait-il de le lâcher bientôt, de le tuer mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se le permettre à cause des événements récents.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas par pure gentillesse.

Bennett se leva alors, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était suffisant, mais éviter les deux hommes n'allait certainement pas être une mince affaire.

Pourtant, il avait déjà une idée de comment éviter Calaway. Pour ne pas voir le maître, il ne fallait pas voir le jouet. Il s'était déjà fait avoir à la bibliothèque, il ne souhaitait pas que le même schéma se déroule une seconde fois.

Sans un regard pour Gordon, il s'éloigna avant de pouvoir voir la sale tronche de Calaway. C'était la chose la plus prudente à faire pour le moment.

Jim, quant-à lui, ne dit rien de plus et le regarda simplement s'en aller. Il se demandait comment tout cela allait finir. Il était clair que Bennett ne se laisserait pas facilement faire et qu'il donnerait du fil à retordre à quiconque l'approcherait, détenus comme gardiens.

Curieusement le détenu n'avait pas envie de voir Stuart perdre. Bien qu'il fût en phase de haine et qu'il aurait dû le souhaiter, il n'y arrivait pas. Lui aussi avait été dans cette situation à son arrivée dans la prison, mais Bennett prenait la nouvelle d'une tout autre manière que lui. La situation prenait un tout autre angle et Jim n'avait pas envie de voir le même résultat. Il avait vu Stuart se battre, il savait qu'il était fort et peut-être que le voir ainsi, se battre contre ce que lui n'avait pas pu, ça lui donnait du courage.

La rancœur et la jalousie n'avaient pas lieu d'être en ce moment, car de toute façon toute sa haine était déjà centrée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu trompes ton copain, Gordon ? »

Jim fronça les sourcils d'agacement en reconnaissant la voix d'Otunga. Il n'avait pas compris le message.

« C'est pas la peine de m'ignorer tu sais, parce que qu'est-ce que tu dirai si je faisais en sorte que tout mon gang en ait après toi ? »

« Oh Mark ! »

« Si tu crois m'avoir une deuxième fois avec cette blague, tu te goures ! »

« Qui va en avoir après lui ? » grogna Calaway derrière Otunga, posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu veux m'en parler plus en détail, Otunga ? »

« Lâche-moi ! » dit-il avec colère, enlevant la main de Mark de son épaule, avant de repartir avec les autres membres de son gang, qui riaient de le voir ainsi se plier devant Calaway.

Pendant ce temps, Gordon finissait son plat.

« On peut vraiment jamais te laisser tout seul, on dirait un aimant à emmerdes. » lâcha Calaway avec un sourire, s'asseyant à la place qu'avait quitté Bennett quelques minutes auparavant.

L'interpellé lui lança un regard agacé, puis avala la dernière bouchée de son plat, avant de se lever, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de s'attarder ici.

Mais alors qu'il allait passer sa jambe au-dessus du banc, il fut arrêté.

« Repose ton cul, Jim. Il me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à partir. »

L'arnaqueur se retourna vers Mark, croisant son regard et pendant un instant aucun d'eux ne fit plus un mouvement. Néanmoins Jim compris que Mark ne disait pas cela pour s'amuser, car plus aucun sourire n'ornait son visage.

Lentement, il se rassit, reposant son plateau sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? » grogna-t-il, n'essayant même plus de cacher son énervement face à cet homme.

« Je n'ai même plus droit de parler tranquillement à mon cher camarade de chambre ? »

Le détenu ne répondit rien, se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit devant le sourire face à lui.

« Ça ne te rappelle rien ce lieu, Jimmy ? Ce lieu où tout s'est décidé. »

Le regard de Gordon se fit plus sombre à l'entente de ces mots. Il savait très bien de quoi l'autre homme parlait. C'était ici qu'il avait décidé de sauver Mark, ici que le destin de Phil avait été scellé après qu'il ait gâché son plan.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ?! » demanda-t-il, claquant sa main sur la table.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux et Mark reprit plus calmement, tout soupçon de moquerie s'étant envolé.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Jim. »

« Qu'on parle ?! On a jamais eu besoin de parler que je sache ! Tu as toujours pris ce que tu voulais, tu m'as toujours baisé ! Tu as jamais parlé alors ! Alors tu me fous la paix avec tes discussions de merde ! » s'emporta-t-il en se levant soudainement, sans prêter gare au regard que lui lançait Mark. Il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à entendre ce que ce dernier pouvait avoir à lui dire. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attarda pas et quitta rapidement la cantine sans un regard en arrière.

Cependant Calaway n'était pas du genre à abandonner et il se mit à le suivre dans les couloirs de la prison, sans faire attention aux regards que leur lançaient les autres détenus.

« Jim, arrête-toi tout de suite ! »

Mais l'autre n'en fit rien et accéléra même le pas.

Pourtant au bout d'un couloir, dans un coin peu fréquenté de la prison, Mark parvint à le bloquer et son avant-bras appuya le cou de Gordon contre le mur, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« T'entends pas quand je te parle ? » grogna le plus grand, ayant visiblement perdu toute patience.

« Et toi tu comprends pas ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Justement en parlant de ça Jimmy, je ne te baise plus. »

« Et c'est une bonne chose ! » dit-il en essayant de le repousser, en vain.

« Et tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ? »

Ô bien sûr qu'il s'était posé la question, mais pas très longtemps. Parce que quand un truc de bien arrive, souvent on en profite plutôt que de se demander le pourquoi du comment.

« Parce que je t'ai sauvé en te prévenant que le chauve allait te poignarder ? » demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le rire de Mark résonner sur les murs dès qu'il eut lâché ces mots.

« Tu me prends pour un saint ou quoi ? Tu penses sincèrement que juste pour ça j'aurai carrément arrêté de te baiser, Jimmy ? » Son avant-bras appuya un peu plus sur le cou de Jim, alors que son visage se rapprochait. « Non, Jimmy, voyons, c'est pour une toute autre raison. » continua-t-il. « Tu vois, savoir ce que cet enfoiré de Brook t'a fait, ça me dégoûte. »

Et en cet instant, Gordon n'en fut que davantage heureux de ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Phil. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Mark.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Jimmy, ne vas pas croire que ça me dégoûte de passer après lui. Non c'est juste qu'on peut pas savoir où a traîné sa bite avant. Tu sais le moment où je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de la lui couper pour la lui enfoncer dans la gorge, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il ne portait pas de préservatif. »

« …et..et alors ? » demanda lentement le plus petit, en essayant d'ignorer l'image ignoble que venait de lui donner son codétenu.

« Alors, s'il t'a refilé ses maladies, je n'ai nullement envie de les attraper à mon tour, tu comprends ? » Ses doigts vinrent appuyer sur les joues de Gordon, lui tenant le visage.

L'arnaqueur ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Mark puisse penser à ce genre de chose. Il n'avait jamais montré un quelconque signe d'importance pour l'hygiène et pourtant le sens des mots qu'il venait de lâcher était clair.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme qui ait encore des années à passer en prison puisse penser à cela. (d'ailleurs allait-il sortir un jour, il se le demandait.) Même lui ne s'était pas préoccupé de cette question, pourtant il en était le principal concerné. Mais il avait déjà suffisamment mal quand il le faisait avec Calaway pour penser en plus à cela.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Mark avait été si intéressé par le fait qu'il soit vierge avec les hommes en arrivant à Jettisonsoul : ce dernier avait du penser qu'il était immunisé contre tout risque de maladie.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que j'ai une solution pour résoudre ce problème. »

Il le sentait pas là.

« Tu iras passer des tests à l'infirmerie dès demain, pour qu'on puisse savoir si tu as quoi que ce soit. » continua Calaway.

« Et si je veux pas ? » répliqua-t-il retrouvant un peu d'aplomb.

Mark le jugea un instant du regard, puis d'un coup sec, il serra plus violemment ses doigts sur les joues de Jim, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Gordon eut un mouvement de recul en sentant la langue de son codétenu pénétrer entre ses lèvres, mais il put à peine bouger tellement la prise qu'avait Mark sur lui était ferme. Il n'osa pas mordre son vis-à-vis, tellement il sentait que sa frustration sexuelle était devenu forte au fil des semaines. Quand finalement le brun eu fini de lui pilonner la bouche, il se permit de reprendre son souffle.

Calaway se recula, le laissant respirer, sans relever le fait que Jim essuyait ses lèvres avec sa manche. Et il donna finalement la réponse à sa question.

« Alors je te tuerai. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, pas bien long mais qui je l'espère, vous plaira. La suite risque d'être un peu plus mouvementé, mais je ne vais pas trop vous en dévoiler haha !  
**

**Pour information, j'ai ouvert un forum RPG où l'univers est tiré de la fic (prison etc) mais avec des personnages différents pour que ça soit plus libre, donc n'hésitez pas à venir y jeter un petit coup d'œil ! L'adresse est dans ma présentation !  
**

* * *

Les menaces sont des choses qui peuvent convaincre, qui peuvent vous décider à faire quelque chose de spécial. Et cela était particulièrement vrai pour les menaces de Mark Calaway. Car les menaces de cet homme n'étaient pas de simples mots, ce n'étaient jamais des paroles en l'air. Non, c'étaient des faits qui s'avéraient réels si ce qu'il voulait n'était pas exécuté. Ainsi quand Calaway lui fit la promesse qu'il le tuerait s'il n'allait pas à l'infirmerie, Jim Gordon sût mieux que quiconque qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Et c'est pourquoi, dès le lendemain matin, il fut posté face à l'infirmerie avec Mark à ses côtés.

Il pouvait aisément sentir la satisfaction de Calaway de là où il était. Sentir qu'il était heureux que Jim ne se rebelle pas une énième fois.

Gordon tentait d'ignorer la jubilation de son camarade et espérait simplement que le médecin de l'infirmerie ne serait pas aussi stupide et désintéressé que la majorité des gardiens qui travaillaient à Jettisonsoul.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » grogna le plus grand au bout d'un moment, en ayant assez d'attendre l'arrivée du médecin.

Gordon retint un sifflement de dédain. En même temps, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils étaient venus aussi tôt. Fallait s'y attendre que le médecin ne serait pas là à les attendre la bouche en cœur. Calaway aurait pu se renseigner sur les horaires d'ouvertures de l'infirmerie avant de le traîner ici.

Il soupira. Il n'avait déjà pas envie d'être ici, alors attendre était encore pire.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que les détenus entendirent des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux. Ils se tournèrent et virent un homme d'une trentaine d'années arriver tranquillement vers eux. De taille moyenne, avec un visage assez avenant, habillé normalement, l'homme jouait avec ses clés sans les avoir encore vu. Et le regard qu'il lança en les voyant finalement, montra clairement sa surprise quant au fait de voir des détenus devant l'infirmerie aussi tôt.

Pourtant les deux prisonniers ne furent certains de son identité que quand l'homme les interpella.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il glissait une clé dans la serrure de la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Il a besoin d'un dépistage pour MST. » lâcha immédiatement Mark en poussant Jim vers le médecin.

Ce dernier les dévisagea un instant, chacun leur tour, avant de hocher la tête.

« Je vois. Je vais m'occuper de lui. » fit le médecin en entrant dans l'infirmerie, invitant ainsi Jim à le suivre.

Gordon fit un pas dans la pièce mais quand Calaway commença à le suivre lui aussi, il fut stoppé.

« Je préfère faire ça seul avec lui. » l'arrêta le médecin. « Ça va prendre du temps, vous feriez mieux d'aller faire un tour. De même pour les résultats ne vous attendez pas à les avoir aujourd'hui. »

Les sourcils du détenu se froncèrent à l'entente de ces mots.

« Ça va prendre combien de temps ? » grogna-t-il.

« Autant de temps qu'il faudra. »

Mark lui lança un regard agacé, avant de se tourner vers Gordon et de lui lancer un tout autre regard. Ce dernier comprit aisément le message, il ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi. Mais quitter son codétenu ne serait-ce que quelques heures avait tendance à améliorer son humeur.

Le médecin regarda Calaway s'en aller, avant de tapoter un siège devant Jim pour lui montrer qu'il devait s'y asseoir. Ce dernier obéit, tandis que le membre du personnel de la prison enfilait sa blouse blanche.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda le médecin alors qu'il prenait un crayon et une feuille de test.

« Jim Gordon. »

« Ok. » il griffonna rapidement sur la feuille, puis il releva la tête vers le détenu. « Je suis Mike Mizanin, le médecin de la prison, donc je vais m'occuper du dépistage. »

Il sourit et se saisit d'une seringue.

« Même si j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas toi qui le souhaite. »

Le détenu ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de deviner le sens de cette phrase. Compassion ou moquerie ? Il avait subi bien trop de moqueries et de désintéressement de la part des membres de la prison pour ne penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à de la compassion même dans cette situation. Et pourtant ce regard sur lui le faisait douter.

Ce regard lui rappelait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Philip Brook.

« Je ne crache pas sur ma santé. » répondit-il simplement pour éviter la question.

Le chef de la prison, Levesque, n'avait éprouvé aucun intérêt quant aux histoires de Jim et aujourd'hui ce dernier, malgré le regard qu'on lui lançait, ne voyait en aucun cas pourquoi un membre du personnel aurait une attitude différente de son chef.

L'autre homme ne sembla pas insister et se saisit du bras du prisonnier, dont il releva la manche pour y faire une prise de sang. Jim ne lâcha pas un mot durant l'opération qui dura plusieurs minutes, puisque plusieurs flacons furent remplis de son sang.

Suite à cela, le médecin tendit un récipient en plastique.

« J'ai besoin d'un échantillon de sperme pour tout dépister. » expliqua-t-il. « Si tu as du mal, il y a des magazines à ta disposition dans les toilettes. »

Là encore aucune moquerie, pas un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'une main qui indiquait les toilettes et une autre qui manipulait habilement les flacons de sang.

Jim ne fit aucun commentaire et alla dans les toilettes pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il revint dans la pièce principale, tenant le récipient du bout des doigts, pour le tendre à Mizanin qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier le prit rapidement et le posa plus loin sur le bureau, avant de regarder fixement le détenu.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

« Comme quoi ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu te fais persécuter par ton codétenu ? » demanda-t-il sans hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ? » lâcha-t-il abruptement.

En effet, Jim était toujours dans sa phase de colère et cette petite discussion lui en rappelait curieusement une autre. Celle qu'il avait eu avec le gardien Jason Reso et qui avait fini par une déception pure et dure. Jim ne voulait plus être déçu par quiconque.

Mizanin le regarda un instant, ne réagissant pas immédiatement face à cette rage qui émanait du détenu.

« J'aurai pu examiner tes blessures et les soigner. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne, docteur. » fit-il froidement.

Le médecin soupira et laissa le détenu sortir de l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus. Pourtant Mizanin pouvait très bien voir qu'il se trompait et qu'il avait effectivement besoin d'aide. Qui n'en avait pas besoin dans un tel endroit ?

Et Mike avait une idée de comment procéder.

* * *

Gordon avançait d'un pas énervé dans les couloirs de la prison. Il était agacé. Et ce n'était pas spécialement contre le médecin, mais plutôt contre tout ça, cette prison, cette vie, ce destin qui semblait toujours lui jouer des tours. Ce n'est pas que Jim ne voulait pas faire confiance à cet homme, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas tout lui raconter et se confesser sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Non, c'est juste qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Pas maintenant.

Il lui était arrivé tellement de choses depuis son arrivé, tellement de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quand il était encore libre à l'extérieur. Jim Gordon avait voulu faire confiance et pour cela il s'était d'abord tourné vers Jason Reso, mais rien n'avait changé, il était revenu au point de départ avec une déception en plus. Et puis il avait fait confiance à Philip Brooks. Il ne pouvait dire s'il avait eu raison ou tort de de faire, car quand il pensait à où était Phil aujourd'hui à cause de cela, il regrettait.

Sa vie était un désastre.

Il fallait que ça change. Jim était décidé à faire quelque chose parce qu'il ne redeviendrait plus ce zombie qu'il avait été un temps, plus jamais. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien à perdre, car il avait déjà tout perdu au fil des mois.

Soudain il percuta quelqu'un et il releva la tête. Mark Calaway.

Un jour, il ferait tomber cet homme. Il se vengerait.

« Alors il t'a donné les résultats ? »

« Il a dit tout à l'heure que ça prendrait du temps. T'as pas écouté ? » grogna-t-il.

« Joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Jimmy. » il attrapa le col de sa chemise, le saisissant suffisamment fermement pour que le détenu grimace. « C'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté de te baiser pendant quelques semaines que tu dois prendre de la confiance. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu pourras de nouveau me baiser ? » cracha t-il.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Mark.

« Crois-moi, je ferai tout pour que ça change. »

« Je savais pas que tu m'aimais autant. » fit le plus petit sur un ton sarcastique.

Le brun se pencha vers lui avec un sourire.

« Tes cris me manquent. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mike Mizanin était dans son bureau plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il examinait silencieusement les feuilles de papiers entre ses mains, celles-ci étaient les résultats qu'il avait effectué sur le détenu de la veille. Il réfléchissait, son plan prenait peu à peu forme dans sa tête et tout se passerait comme il le souhaitait si le détenu prenait part à son idée.

Il avait quelque doute pour cela, aux vues des réactions qu'avaient eu ce dernier la veille envers lui. Cependant, s'il expliquait les choses comme il le fallait, l'autre homme comprendrait sans aucun doute que c'était tout dans son intérêt de suivre son idée.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et il l'invita à entrer, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Mizanin regarda alors le détenu de la veille, Jim Gordon, rentrer dans son infirmerie. Heureusement aujourd'hui il ne semblait pas être accompagné par ce chien qui lui collait aux basques.

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent et Jim vint s'asseoir en face du docteur, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir suite à son comportement de la veille.

« Je suis venu pour savoir si vous aviez les résultats des tests. » confessa-t-il finalement et Mike se doutait que c'était son codétenu qui l'avait forcé à venir ici pour prendre des nouvelles.

« J'ai effectivement tes résultats. »

« …et ? »

Un sourcil se leva sur le visage de Mike en entendant cette once d'intérêt dans la voix du détenu. Enfin un peu d'implication de sa part. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle qu'il avait à annoncer.

« Et je ne suis pas sûre que cela va te plaire. »

* * *

Stephen Farrelly n'avait pas l'habitude de changer de poste. Habituellement il restait dans la bibliothèque à surveiller les rares allées-venues et ceci le contentait très bien. Pourtant, ce jour-là, le rouquin ne resta simplement pas dans sa bibliothèque et il se permit de faire une ronde dans les couloirs, afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Et le fait qu'il fasse ce choix-là, justement ce jour-ci, allait être décisif pour la suite.

Parce qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin.

* * *

Assit sur son lit, Calaway attendait le retour de son jouet et il espérait que ce dernier serait accompagné des résultats des tests de la veille.

Le brun n'avait jamais été patient dans la vie et cela n'était que davantage vrai dès lors qu'il était ne serait-ce qu'un peu frustré. Mais vu les derniers événements, c'était bien plus qu'un peu de frustration qu'il ressentait et en plus de cela, c'était de la frustration sexuelle, et en soit, c'était le pire.

Calaway n'avait qu'une envie, que Jim lui dise que tout allait bien et qu'il puisse le baiser comme auparavant, ainsi sa vie reprendrait simplement son cours là où il l'avait laissé.

Sauf qu'il allait se rendre compte que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que ça.

Lorsque Jim revint dans la cellule, Mark comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et son sang se glaça pendant un court instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda-t-il peut-être un peu trop vite.

Mais Jim ne répondit pas et Mark pouvait voir qu'il essayait de ne pas relever la tête pour ne pas lui montrer son visage. La tournure que cela prenait ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Lentement, il se leva du lit et se rapprocha de son codétenu.

« Jimmy…dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Là encore aucune réponse et Mark commençait à perdre patience. D'un geste brusque il se saisit du menton de Gordon et le releva.

« Mais tu vas me répo.. » mais les morts se perdirent dans sa gorge en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur le visage du plus petit.

Incompréhension, peur, tristesse, rage.

« À ton avis ?! » explosa-t-il. « À cause de toi…à cause de toi je vais…je vais peut-être crever ! »

Mark savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai et que si ça devait être de la faute de quelqu'un ça aurait été de celle de Philip Brooks. Pourtant sur le coup, il ne sût quoi répondre à Jim et il ne put contredire les accusations.

Car ce n'était pas tant les accusations qui l'empêchait de parler, mais plutôt la compréhension de ce qui allait arriver. Son jouet avait été souillé, il était cassé.

Il allait devoir s'en trouver un autre car il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser, mais il était déjà bien trop frustré pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour en trouver un autre.

D'un geste vif, il se saisit alors de la gorge du plus petit et il ne retint aucunement sa force quand ses doigts se serraient étroitement. Les accusations de Gordon furent immédiatement stoppés à cause de son souffle coupé et ses mains vinrent instinctivement se poser sur les avant-bras du plus grand pour le repousser.

Mais cela n'y changea rien et la prise de Calaway se raffermit.

« Ma..Mark.. » gémit Jim dans une supplication.

Et ce simple gémissement permit à Calaway de reprendre ses esprits. Ses doigts se desserrèrent et son jouet tomba à ses pieds en se tenant la gorge où des bleus devaient déjà apparaître.

Le plus grand posa un regard sur lui, puis sortit de la cellule.

Il allait exploser de frustration et il était conscient qu'il ne se contrôlait plus parfaitement. Il avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un sur qui se défouler. Quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait aucun risque. Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune maladie qu'un autre lui aurait refilé.

Le brun marchait rapidement en longeant les cellules, alors que tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, ses envies, ses idées.

Et soudain, il comprit.

La solution à son problème lui tomba dessus et il se maudit pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il y en avait un dans la prison de Jettisonsoul qui n'avait sûrement pas couché avec aucun des détenus depuis son arrivé. Parce qu'il y en avait un qui évitait tout contact avec les autres. Il y en avait un qui n'avait sûrement pas de maladie vu sa « maniaquerie » à rester propre.

Il y avait Stuart Bennett.

* * *

À genoux sur le sol, Jim Gordon toussa violemment, frottant sa gorge. Les larmes lui étaient montées quand il avait senti la douleur devenir trop forte, pourtant dès lors que Mark avait quitté la cellule, il les avait effacé d'un revers de la main.

L'heure n'était pas aux larmes, l'heure était à la victoire.

Et Gordon sourit, parce que cette fois-ci, il avait gagné.

Le médecin avait eu raison et tout avait marché selon son plan. Car ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie était bien différent de ce qu'avait interprété Calaway.

À vrai dire, personne n'aurait pu se l'imaginer mais pour comprendre, il fallait revenir quelques heures auparavant.

_« …et ? »_

_« Et je ne suis pas sûre que cela va te plaire. »_

_« C'__est-à-dire ? »_

_« Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. Tu es en bonne santé. »_

_C'était une bonne nouvelle et le médecin avait attendu ce moment. Ce moment qui suivait cette annonce pour détailler la réaction de Gordon. Et il ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'il vit, car__ c'était exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il put clairement sentir le brun être tiraillé de l'intérieur, sentir que ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait réagir comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise._

_Effectivement, à ce moment-là Jim n'arri__vait pas à sourire. Bien sûr c'était une bonne nouvelle que de savoir qu'il n'avait aucun problème de santé et qu'il ne finirait pas sur un lit d'hôpital à bouffer des cachets. Mais après quelque chose de bien, il arrive toujours quelque chose de mauvais __et cette chose mauvaise c'était Mark. __Être en bonne santé, voulait dire avoir de nouveau Calaway sur le dos, redevenir son jouet, quitter ces moments de répit. Jim se demandait réellement s'il n'aurait pas préféré avoir une MST pour le coup._

_Et cela, le mé__decin le comprit clairement._

_« Mais ce ne sont que les résultats officiels. »_

_« Comment ça ? » demanda le détenu en sortant de son dilemme psychologique._

_« Eh bien nous sommes les deux seuls au courant de ces résultats. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez d__e me dire ? » lâcha-t-il en sentant son agacement monter à cause de l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait._

_L'autre homme eut pourtant un léger sourire, alors qu'il posait ses coudes sur le bureau, se rapprochant de lui. _

_« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est __que ces résultats, je ne suis pas obligé de les divulguer ou du moins pas forcé d'en donner l'exact résultat. »_

_« …pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement à l'autre homme._

_Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça ? Jim ne voyait pas ce que Mizanin avait à gagner en fra__udant les résultats. Il y voyait son intérêt à lui bien sûr, c'est-à-dire éviter encore un moment tout contact avec Mark, mais il savait pertinemment que personne ne faisait rien sans y trouver son propre intérêt et il voulait __comprendre celui du médecin._

_Il ne pouvait se faire duper de nouveau._

_« Parce que ça m'amuse. »_

_« Ça vous amuse ? » répéta-t-il sans comprendre._

_« Ça m'amuse d'emmerder les mecs qui se croient plus puissants que tout le monde. Vous n'êtes que des détenus ici, pas les rois du monde__, alors agissez comme tels. »_

_Étrangement, ces paroles lui rappelèrent celles que lui avait un jour lâché Darryl Matthiews, durant leur première rencontre. Sauf que cette fois ci, ces paroles n'étaient pas dirigées contre lui mais contre Mark Calaway et __de ce fait, il ne put complètement rejeter l'idée._

_Gordon resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant au pour et au contre. Dans cette histoire il n'avait rien à perdre, par contre il avait du temps à gagner. Et si le médecin voulait se mettre en danger __par rapport à Calaway, c'était son problème et son propre choix, mais l'homme avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait._

_« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_« Fais comme si tu avais une MST, tout simplement. »_

_À vrai dire, Jim ne savait pas comment simule__r une MST ou quoique ce soit, il n'était pas comédien non plus et il n'était pas sûr que Mark croit à son mensonge._

_Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

_« Je vais essayer…..merci. »_

_Le médecin lui sourit et le laissa partir. Décidément, Jim avait du mal à c__omprendre les employés de ce pénitencier mais pour une fois, il ne pouvait s'en plaindre._

_Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de simuler à présent et être suffisamment convainquant pour que Mark ne doute pas de lui. Il avait déjà menti à ce dernier, il devr__ait donc être capable de renouveler l'exercice._

_D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers sa cellule pour réaliser ce qui allait être sa première victoire._


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Jettisonsoul**

**Merci pour votre patience ! Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :D **

**(Je m'excuse à plat ventre pour le retard T.T )**

* * *

Dans le monde, il y a toujours des perdants et des gagnants. Il y en a qui seront des perdants toute leur vie et d'autres qui feront le nécessaire pour changer la mise.

Jim Gordon faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, et aujourd'hui il ne serait pas un perdant. En dupant son codétenu, il s'était débarrassé de ce cercle vicieux qui lui collait à la peau. Il s'était libéré de ce statut de perdant.

Le problème, c'est que la balance se doit d'être toujours équilibrée. Ainsi si Gordon n'était plus le perdant, quelqu'un devait prendre sa place.

La question était donc de savoir qui serait finalement le perdant dans toute cette histoire.

Mark Calaway, quant-à lui, avait arrêté de se poser toutes sortes de questions. Il ne se préoccupait jamais de savoir qui était perdant ou gagnant car lui serait toujours le vainqueur qu'importe la situation.

Mais maintenantc'était différent, aujourd'hui maintenant il ne se posait pas de questions. Non pas parce qu'il était au-dessus de tout, mais simplement parce que son cerveau ne lui permettait pas, simplement parce qu'il avait pété un câble.

Savoir que son jouet était souillé par la maladie lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens et la colère avait pris le dessus. Il avait failli tuer Jim et il ne se serait pas arrêté si ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait retrouver ses esprits à temps.

Même pour Mark cette situation était embarrassante, car pendant ce court instant, il s'était montré vulnérable devant le plus petit et cela, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il ne devait pas se montrer vulnérable, car il était fort.

Il avait arrêté de réfléchir car il était un homme d'action et même si pour le moment il était embarrassé, ses actes du passé lui prouvaient une chose : Jim Gordon ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde. Car s'il ne pouvait pas baiser le plus petit, celui-ci perdait toute son utilité et Calaway n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser traîner ses jouets cassés. Non, il les brisait définitivement avant de les jeter. C'était sa manière de faire.

Jim Gordon allait mourir, c'était une certitude.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Ce meurtre allait attendre, pour le moment c'était de sa frustration sexuelle dont devait s'occuper Mark, cette frustration qui prenait le dessus sur sa raison.

La plupart des gens ne comprennent pas que la frustration puisse prendre le dessus sur un homme. Ils ne comprennent pas que tout homme à sa limite et que si celle-ci est franchie, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière jusqu'à ce que la frustration soit assouvie.

C'est à cause de cette limite qu'un homme qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, peut devenir un prédateur sexuel.

Mark Calaway n'était pas quelqu'un de normal et depuis toujours c'étaient ses envies qui avaient dictées ses actes, ces mêmes qui ont finies par l'envoyer en prison, ces mêmes qui avaient trouvées une solution à tous ses problèmes.

Calaway ne voulait pas baiser un détenu qui s'était fait déjà prendre par quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait un qui était encore « pur » et dans un lieu comme celui-ci le seul moyen de le rester était d'être intouchable. Et la seule personne qui était restée intouchable dans cette prison depuis son arrivée était sans aucun doute possible Stuart Bennett.

C'était pour cette raison que ses pas le menaient instinctivement vers la cellule de ce dernier. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se préparait à l'idée d'attaquer Bennett. Il voulait que ça soit rapide, discret et sans pitié. Il fallait que ça satisfasse ses pulsions et que le poids de ses envies puisse être allegé.

Il devait le faire.

Assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur et un livre dans les mains, Stuart Bennett se remémorait son arrivée dans la prison. Il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé depuis lors et il en tirait comme conclusion qu'il s'en était très bien sortit et que si toutes ses actions étaient à refaire, il referait exactement les mêmes choses.

Il n'était pas à plaindre et cela avait été encore plus vrai depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'il arrivait à esquiver aisément les fauteurs de troubles à Jettisonsoul : Darryl Matthiews et Mark Calaway.

Bennett tirait une certaine fierté de tout cela, car il savait très bien qu'éviter ces deux hommes n'était pas chose facile, étant donné les regards apeurés qu'on leur lançait. Mais il ne se sentait pas spécial pour autant, peut-être chanceux ou adroit mais pas spécial.

Il ne voulait pas se démarquer de la masse de toute façon. Ça ne le gênait pas qu'on le mette dans le même panier que ces rebuts, ces analphabètes, du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille et que sa vie se déroulait sans encombre.

Bien entendu Stuart savait pertinemment que sa petite vie tranquille ne durerait pas, il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre on viendrait de nouveau lui chercher des noises.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se levait, lâchant son livre sur le lit pour aller vers le lavabo de sa cellule pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, et qu'il savait pertinemment tout ceci, le brun n'aurait jamais pensé que les ennuis arriveraient aussi vite.

Il le savait et pourtant il ne vit rien venir.

Il ne vit pas Calaway derrière lui, il ne sentit sa présence que trop tard, il ne le vit qu'au dernier moment dans le reflet du miroir, pourtant il sentit la douleur à l'instant même où son front s'écrasait contre la glace, répandant des bouts de verres ensanglantés sur le sol.

Bennett entendit un grognement alors qu'il se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, et il comprit que c'était sûrement le sien. Et alors qu'il ouvrait un œil, grimaçant de douleur et se retournant vers son agresseur, il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se détendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant en ce lieu et que cette erreur était la sienne.

Calaway avait l'air différent, peut-être était-ce le sang qui lui brouillait la vue mais le braqueur ne sentit pas chez l'autre prisonnier sa suffisance habituelle. Il le sentait tendu, énervé, incontrôlable.

Et alors que son agresseur se lançait de nouveau vers lui, Bennet eu comme image celle d'un chien enragé qui attaque pour sauver sa dernière étincelle de vie.

Pourtant seule sa vie à lui était en danger pour le moment.

Il reçut un coup tellement fort dans le nez qu'il crut entendre les os se fissurer et que le sang se mit à couler davantage et à se répandre sur le sol.

À ce moment-là, Stuart se demanda si cette cellule n'était pas maudite, cette cellule où Philip Brook avait résidé avant lui et où il y était décédé. Les vieilles taches de sang qui s'étaient imprégnées dans le sol se mélangèrent à celle du récent prisonnier et pendant un instant celui-ci se mit presque à regretter de ne pas avoir eu un camarade de cellule pour prévenir les gardiens.

Mais il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX PUTAIN ?! » cria-t-il finalement, repoussant violemment son agresseur avec un coup dans la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas rester calme plus longtemps, pas après avoir été frappé, décoiffé, débraillé et même blessé.

Et même si Calaway ne répondit pas, le braqueur comprit parfaitement ce que ce dernier désirait. Car le regard qu'il lui lança, ce regard d'animal qui vous dit que vous savez très bien ce qu'il veut, ne laissait aucun doute possible mais Stuart, contrairement à Jim, n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

C'est pour cette raison que ce qui suivi ne fut que très brouillon, car aucun des deux hommes ne parvint réellement à avoir le dessus et seuls les bruits des coups et des grognements de douleurs pouvaient être entendus. Aucun ne voulait faiblir devant l'autre.

Pourtant cela ne dura pas.

Dans un mouvement de recul, Bennett glissa sur son livre tombé au sol, où le sang s'était imprégné et il ne parvint pas à se tenir à quoi que ce soit pour s'empêcher de tomber. Dans un bruit sourd, son dos se cogna violemment au sol et un cri de douleur et de surprise franchit ses lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait que Calaway était de nouveau sur lui, à califourchon sur son ventre, attrapant ses cheveux noirs pour lui cogner violemment la tête contre le sol.

Stuart Bennett n'avait pas pour habitude d'être démonstratif ou autre, peut-être était-ce pour une question de fierté, pourtant ce jour-là il mit sa fierté de côté et en sentant son crâne rentrer en contact plusieurs fois avec le sol, il ne retint pas ses cris.

Et sûrement eut-il raison de ne pas les retenir car ce sont ceux-ci qui alertèrent Stephen Farrelly qui contrairement à ses habitudes faisait une ronde dans l'ensemble de la prison. Ce fut peut-être la chance ou bien le destin qui fit en sorte qu'il se trouve justement proche des cellules à ce moment-là, mais quel qu'il soit, il entendit clairement les cris de douleur d'où il était et il ne tarda pas à s'élancer pour trouver la provenance du son.

Farrelly s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, pourtant la surprise le stoppa tout de même pendant un instant en voyant la scène devant ses yeux. Pour lui, Bennett était fort, alors le voir allongé sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté, ça avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Malgré tout, ce dernier tentait toujours de repousser son adversaire, ses bras frappant dans le vide, espérant toucher un bout de chair, plutôt que de protéger son crâne qui hurlait de douleur.

« Calaway lâche le tout de suite ! »

Le gardien avait sorti sa matraque et s'était rapproché d'eux, pourtant malgré son ordre, le prisonnier ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard, c'était comme s'il était dans un état second et qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Stephen n'avait plus le temps pour appeler des renforts, alors il allait faire cela lui-même. Rapidement, il emprisonna la nuque de Calaway entre son torse et sa matraque, le tirant en arrière pour le détacher de Bennett.

Mark ne se laissa pas faire et dans un grognement de rage tenta de repousser le gardien, mais ce dernier le tenait trop bien et l'empêchait de tout mouvement avec la matraque appuyant sur sa trachée.

Stuart regardait la scène malgré le brouillard qui se formait autour de lui, il était à peine conscient après avoir reçu autant de coups sur la tête. Il comprit vaguement que son agresseur était en train de se faire maîtriser contre un mur, il cru entendre des coups frapper la chair, des grognements et des brides d'insultes, puis épuisé, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Rangeant tranquillement son casier, si on pouvait appeler ça ranger, Darryl Matthiews était sur le point de commencer sa journée. La veille il avait pris son jour de congé, pourtant il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué à cause de ses soirées mouvementées et il espérait sincèrement que la journée allait être tranquille car il ne se sentait pas d'humeur patiente aujourd'hui.

« Alors tu t'es bien amusé pendant ton repos, Matthiews ? »

Darryl se tourna vers son interlocuteur, Stephen Farrelly qui se changeait à quelques mètres de là. Étrangement, la question semblait avoir une pointe de reproche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Farrelly ? Tu vas pas me dire que je t'ai manqué tout de même. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

« À moi non, mais peut-être bien à ton pote. »

Et quand il se tourna totalement vers lui, Darryl pu voir le côté droit de son visage où un joli œil au beurre noir figurait.

« Calaway ? Il t'a pas loupé à ce que je vois. » dit-il sans cacher son sourire, il était d'ordre public que les deux ne s'appréciaient pas.

« Ne vas pas croire que je suis celui qui a pris le plus de coups. »

Matthiews ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Oh oui te connaissant, tu t'es sûrement bien vengé après. »

« Je ne parle pas de Calaway. »

Le gardien haussa les épaules, finissant de serrer sa ceinture. « De qui d'autre alors ? » demanda-t-il sans intérêt, car la réponse il s'en doutait déjà, c'était sans aucun doute Gordon. C'était toujours Jim Gordon.

« Bennett. »

Il y eut un instant de silence et la main du gardien resta suspendue à sa ceinture, avant de se tourner lentement vers le rouquin.

« Bennett ? » répéta-t-il sans comprendre ou ne voulant pas comprendre.

« On l'a transporté à l'infirmerie vu son état, Calaway est au trou pour le moment, donc ne t'étonne pas en ne le voyant pas fanfaronner. »

Et sur ces mots le roux sortit des vestiaires, laissant seul Darryl avec ses interrogations. Pourquoi diable Mark aurait-il attaqué Bennett ?!

Il enfila sa veste d'un geste vif et sortit à son tour du vestiaire, avec comme seule idée en tête de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille.

À son arrivée devant l'infirmerie, il se rendit vite compte que le médecin n'était pas là, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il entra et se mit à chercher les lits des malades qui étaient entourés par de grands draps. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva finalement ce qu'il voulait, ou plutôt qui il voulait. Stuart Bennett, seul prisonnier qui occupait un lit pour le moment.

Sans un bruit le gardien se rapprocha du lit, détaillant le visage de Bennett. Il avait été bien amoché, son nez avait presque l'air cassé, des hématomes recouvraient son visage et une fine bandelette entourait son crâne.

Même sans voir le reste de son corps, Darryl comprenait bien que la lutte avait dû être violente, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi lutte il y avait eut.

« Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. »

Le gardien retint à peine son sursaut en entendant cette phrase lui être susurré à l'oreille. Il se retourna violemment et aperçu le médecin de la prison, Mike Mizanin lui souriant aimablement.

Matthiews ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir.

« À vrai dire, je préférerai qu'on ne dérange pas mon patient. » continua le médecin, en invitant Darryl à venir dans son bureau. Ce dernier poussa un grognement mais obtempéra. De toute façon, dans son état il n'y avait rien à tirer de Bennett, seul le médecin pourrait lui en apprendre davantage.

Il le suivit sans un mot dans son bureau et le regarda s'asseoir dans son siège, tandis qu'il restait debout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Bennett soit dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous êtes direct, Matthiews, mais je pensais que vous seriez déjà au courant. » fit le médecin sans le regarder, triant les papiers sur son bureau.

« Je suis au courant. » fit-il sèchement. « Ma question c'est pourquoi Calaway a agi ainsi ? »

« Le plus simple serait de lui demander, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce quand les mains de Matthiews frappèrent le bureau du médecin, faisant voler quelques feuilles au sol.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Mizanin. On sait tous les deux que tu es au courant de tout. »

Un léger sourire se glissa sur le visage du docteur qui leva la tête vers le gardien.

« Ne me demande pas de comprendre la logique d'un criminel, je ne suis pas psy. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un peu avant, son camarade de cellule, Gordon, est venu me voir pour ses résultats d'examens. »

« Des examens de quoi ? »

« De MST évidemment. »

« Et ? » insista le gardien qui perdait patience.

« Et rien d'anormal. »

Matthiews le regarda étrangement, pourquoi Calaway aurait pété un câble et se serait mis à attaquer Bennett alors qu'il pouvait se défouler sur son jouet.

Son regard revint vers le médecin.

« Tu lui as menti sur les résultats ?! » son regard fut plus noir que jamais.

« Peut-être bien, tu sais comme je suis maladroit et tête en l'air quand je veux. »

Mais le sourire qu'il lui lançait ne laissait aucun doute possible quant-au fait qu'il l'avait fait intentionnellement.

« Pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil ?! »

« Qui sait ? Je m'ennuyais je suppose. »

D'un geste violent, il attrapa le col de la chemise du médecin et le tira vers lui, soulevant son poing.

« Espèce de sale petite merde, je vais te.. ! »

« Tu vas quoi ? Me frapper comme ton petit copain à frapper Bennett ? M'écraser la tête au sol comme lui ? » il souriait, sans même essayer de repousser le gardien. « Pauvre Bennett d'ailleurs, peut-être que je devrai mettre fin à ses souffrances tout de suite, en lui ajoutant un petit quelque chose à son déjeuner. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Darryl le repoussa violemment dans son siège en entendant cette phrase. Il avait bien comprit que Mike avait deviné son intérêt pour Bennett.

« Espèce de malade. »

Il le fusilla du regard et sortit de l'infirmerie, comprenant enfin pourquoi il détestait autant cet homme. Matthiews de par son passé avait rencontré beaucoup d'hommes dangereux, beaucoup de fous, de psychopathes ou cruels petits hommes. Depuis le début, il avait toujours su que ce n'était pas des grands hommes, de ceux qui semblent forts et indestructibles dont il fallait se méfier. Non, les plus dangereux sont les plus petits, les plus chétifs, qui ne laissent rien paraître et qui ont comprit qu'il fallait se servir de son cerveau plutôt que de ses poings. Mike Mizanin était de ceux-là, de ceux qui ne laissent rien transparaître mais qui ont plus de pouvoir que la plupart des autres.

Il grogna. Il réglerait ses comptes un autre jour avec lui, pour le moment c'est avec Calaway qu'il devait parler et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.


End file.
